Y bueno… Vamos a ver que sale
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Una escritora. Un desafío. Treinta historias… ¿Cómo terminará esto? Eso mis amigos, ni siquiera yo lo sé… En su mayoría Hiccstrid.
1. El orgullo de un dragón

Hola Gente!

Lo que quedaba de mi cordura se desvaneció cuando acepté meterme en este desafío. Ya lo sé, Tengo que actualizar Rose Garden y también tengo muchos one shots esperando a ser terminados para publicarlos, pero qué sé yo… Drago Viking organizó este reto en una de sus páginas de Facebook y no pude negarme.

¿En qué consiste el reto? Bueno, pues es un reto de los treinta días. En resumidas cuentas tengo que hacer un fic por día durante un mes con la consigna correspondiente a día, las cuales nos las da mi querida sist' Drago Viking.

Y bueno… Vamos a ver que sale.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 1: One-shot donde los dragones sean los protagonistas.

" **El orgullo de un dragón"**

Los dragones se encontraban descansando plácidamente en la amplia dragonera de la Isla. Incluso Toothless estaba esa noche acomodado allí en una loza chamuscada que le brindaba una cálida superficie sobre la cual dormir. Bueno, eso hasta que la Deadly Nadder lo empujara con su cuerno para llamar su atención. Se despertó gruñendo en señal de reclamo, ante lo cual Stormfly únicamente indicó con su cabeza hacia la puerta sin emitir ningún sonido.

Él dirigió la cabeza en esa dirección y no tardó en fruncir el ceño mientras aguzaba el oído acomodando las orejas para captar mejor hasta el sonido más sutil. No había duda, lo que se escuchaba a la distancia era un llamado de auxilio.

Se levantó y rugió para que los demás dragones se levantaran. Todos se reunieron en torno al Night Fury quien los abarcó con una penetrante mirada. Todos menos uno. Era imposible no reconocer la procedencia del llamado, pero igualmente quiso asegurarse. Sacudió la cabeza mascullando un elocuente gruñido que significaba "Hookfang".

Ese testarudo dragón que se parecía más a su compañero humano de lo que le gustaba admitir… No podía creer que fuera tan estúpido, pero al parecer era posible. Esa mañana se habían topado con un Typhoomerang joven con quien el Monstrous Nightmare había tenido un desacuerdo tas haber sido sorprendido por él al dar vuelta a una saliente rocosa donde se encontraba descansando. Éste se defendió al sentirse atacado, lo cual desembocó en un enfrentamiento de llamaradas hasta que Hiccup intervino haciendo que Snotlout controlara a Hookfang y lo obligara a apartarse.

El dragón rojizo había estado malhumorado el resto del día y ninguno, dragón o vikingo, se habría sorprendido de que quisiera enfrentarlo nuevamente para satisfacer su orgullo y poner en su lugar al dragón más joven, pero Toothless no lo creía tan torpe para escabullirse por la noche para buscarlo. Ahora comprendía porque Hiccup siempre se estaba quejando del comportamiento de Snotlout.

Sin perder tiempo organizó a los demás dragones para salir a buscarlo. No tenían tiempo de despertar a los humanos, por lo que tendrían que hacerlo rápido y por su cuenta. Saltó de la plataforma de despegue planeando hasta le suelo y comenzó a correr mientras los demás volaban cerca de él. El llamado volvió a oírse no muy lejos permitiéndoles ubicar rápidamente a su compañero en problemas.

Hookfang no habría tenido mayores problemas para salir victorioso, de no ser porque el Typhoomerang se encontraba acompañado por un segundo de mayor tamaño que el primero. Dio instrucciones a Stormfly y Windshear, las más rápidas, para que distrajeran al segundo e intentaran alejarlo para que su compañero pudiera tener una pelea más justa. Ambas hicieron exactamente lo pedido, disparándole sus espinas y llamando su atención sin herirlo (con excepción de unos pequeños rasguños que para un dragón no representan más que una cortada con papel). El dragón de color verdoso calló en la trampa y abandonó la pelea para dar comienzo a la persecución de las dragonas, dejando al Nightmare en igualdad de condiciones.

En cualquier circunstancia habría equivalido a dale la victoria, pero ese no era el caso. Se encontraba cansado y molesto, lo cual no le permitía pensar claramente ni moverse con su habitual agilidad, ni siquiera las flamas que lo envolvían eran tan grandes como solían. Su contrincante, por el otro lado, se encontraba alerta y listo para atacar, lo que habría hecho de no ser porque Toothless lanzó un disparo de plasma entre ambos dragones reclamando su atención. El dragón de dos cabezas se encargó de mantener vigilado al salvaje rodeándolo con gas para que se viera obligado a no lanzar llamas, mientras que la Gonckle revoloteaba frente a Hookfang evitando que siguiera atacando.

El dragón que recibía su nombre por el color del cielo nocturno saltó ente medio de los contrincantes dando gruñidos y rugidos que daban clara cuenta de sus intenciones de detener el enfrentamiento entre ambos dragones. Los dos reptiles rojos protestaron enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo de manera disconforme, pero ninguno se atrevió a desafiar a los tres dragones (especialmente considerando que era ni más ni menos un Night Fury quien los lideraba).

Luego de discutir un largo rato, Toothless consiguió que el Typhoomerang accediera a marcharse a la isla vecina. Únicamente con la promesa de que el Nightmare nunca apareciera en ella si valoraba sus escamas.

Hookfang se disponía a protestar, pero fue cortado por una peligrosamente penetrante mirada del dragón del líder. El reptil salvaje salió en busca de su compañero dejando solos a los molestos dragones con la causa de que su descanso se viera interrumpido. El Zippleback se acercó a él, que se vio asediado por las dos cabezas que lo acosaban por ambos flancos de la suya, una siseando amenazadoramente y la otra echando chispas que chasqueaban cerca de su cara. Toothless gruñó indicándoles que se apartaran, lo cual hicieron siendo más obedientes que los gemelos, y avanzó para quedar frente a frente con su compañero pendenciero. Recién comenzaba a reprenderlo cuando el Nightmare se marchó.

Salió volando rápidamente con la intención de regresar a la base y no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, cuando apareció el Razorwhip cortándole el paso y obligándole a regresar con los demás, donde Stormfly había aterrizado.

Fue víctima de los reproches de todo el grupo que se había arriesgado por su culpa, por no decir dejar indefensa a la base, hasta que se resignó bajando la cabeza de manera vencida. Se encontraba cansado, enfadado y humillado, lo último que deseaba era pasar el resto de la noche discutiendo con los demás dragones. Además, aunque odiara admitirlo, era consciente de la estupidez que había significado salir a buscar al dragón; especialmente porque había sido emboscado por un segundo tan fuerte como él, que habría podido incendiar el bosque si se enojaba lo suficiente para provocar un espiral de fuego.

Toothless resopló una última vez antes de abrir la marcha hacia la base. Todo el grupo iba a pie a paso rápido, dando por resultado que tardaron varios minutos en regresar a la dragonera. Una vez que llegaron, Hookfang se encaminó al rincón más apartado y se dejó caer quedando dormido un par de segundos después de tocar el suelo.

Los demás dragones acordaron dejar pasar el tema considerando que las consecuencias del enfrentamiento eran un castigo suficiente. Toothless regresó a su loza de piedra donde se encontró a Smidvarg, quien se corrió al velo llegar. Calentó la piedra con su llama y se acurrucó junto con el Night Terror dispuesto a pasar tranquilamente lo que quedaba de la noche.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¡1100 palabras exactamente! Cuéntenlas, ni una más ni una menos. 1105 si contamos el título.

Ok, se me hicieron las cinco y veinte de la mañana, pero terminé el primer fic para empezar en tiempo y forma el reto. Después les voy a ir diciendo más cosas, pero si quieren saber sobre el reto dense una vuelta por la página de Dragones de Berk buscándola en face como hogar de vikingos y dragones.

Les recuerdo mi página de face para los interesados, que la pueden encontrar en el bio de mi perfil.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	2. Cuando el sol esté en lo más alto

Segundo día y sigo en juego!

No sé por cuanto más voy a poder seguir así, pero… Bueno… Vamos a ver que sale.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 2: AU de tu OTP favorito.

" **Cuando el sol esté en lo más alto"**

-¡Astrid, no! No puedes hacerlo.- Suplicó el castaño intentando disuadirla, tal como venía haciendo durante la última semana.

-¡Sí puedo y lo haré!- Exclamó la rubia frunciendo el ceño, clavando sus fríos ojos azules en el preocupado joven.- Puede que seas el sheriff del pueblo paro no puedes prohibírmelo. La ley no dice nada en contra de los duelos, como mucho puedes evitar que nos batamos dentro del pueblo, pero no que lo hagamos.- Finalizó antes de voltear hacia la barra y tomar el vaso del cual había estado bebiendo.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si pierdes…?- Murmuró temeroso de cómo reaccionaría al comentario.

-Soy la mejor pistolera del territorio.- Restó importancia para luego vaciar el contenido del vaso y hacer señas al cantinero para que lo llenara nuevamente.

-Es cierto, pero últimamente no has sido tú misma. Has estado fallando en disparos que para ti son sencillos. Y tu oponente no es precisamente principiante…

-Mi contrincante.- Bufó rodando los ojos.- Esa niña se enterará de lo que significa meterse con Astrid Hofferson.

-Pero Astrid…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué excusa intentarás ahora Hiccup?- Lo desafió mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Él guardó silencio un momento mientras inclinaba la cabeza recordando cómo había iniciado todo…

Hiccup Haddock era el sheriff de Berk, cargo que desempeñaba con notable habilidad y el apoyo de casi todo el pueblo. Astrid era su asistente y segunda al mando, por no decir también la mejor manejando armas en ese lado del chaparral.

Un par de semanas antes había viajado a otro pueblo en el condado vecino a atender algunos asuntos con otros sheriffs en nombre de Hiccup, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para asistir a la reunión. A su regreso se la notaba molesta. En un principio Hiccup creyó que sería porque no la hubieran tomado en serio por ser una joven y no un varón, pero luego recordó que en ese pueblo no era nada raro ver chicas vistiendo pantalón, montando y con ocupaciones importantes, tal como en Berk.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No. Todo normal. Tengo los carteles de los criminales buscados y la única novedad es que Savage abandonó a Alvin, quien ahora tiene otro asistente.

-¿Y qué es lo que te trae tan alterada entonces?

Astrid resopló y luego soltó:- Me encontré con alguien.

-Alguien…- Dijo el sheriff gesticulando con la mano para invitarla a continuar.

-Solo diré que tuvimos una conversación y llegamos a la conclusión de que nos detestamos mutuamente.

-Por favor dime que no era ningún sheriff.-Suplicó

-Na… Una caza recompensas.- Respondió aliviándolo.

-De acuerdo. Iré a ensillar a Toothless para dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó la rubia dejando que su lado competitivo mejorara su humor.

La semana pasó sin mayores complicaciones hasta que una tarde…

Ambos estaban en la cantina hablando con sus amigos animadamente en la barra, de espaldas a la calle y el bullicio del lugar. Súbitamente las puertas dobles se abrieron al ser empujadas violentamente desde fuera. Astrid y Hiccup se miraron de reojo sabiendo lo que eso significaba: alguien quería llamar la atención para lucirse, y eso casi siempre terminaba en algún conflicto.

-La Renegada.- Comentó alguien en voz baja.

-La mejor cazadora de recompensas en todo el territorio.- Respondió alguno al otro lado del salón.

-No hay pistolero que se le compare.- Continuó el murmullo.

Astrid tensó los hombros y se volteó hacia la recién llegada.

-Astrid Hofferson.- La saludó con una burlesca voz cantarina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Heather?- Preguntó de manera peligrosa acercándose a ella.

-Eso no te incumbe.-Respondió la pelinegra de la misma manera, entrecerrando sus profundos ojos verdes.

-¡Alto ahí!-Exclamó Hiccup llegando junto a ellas.- Astrid ¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto.- Contestó sin apartarle la mirada de encima.

-Nos conocemos desde hace años.- Agregó la forastera.

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ambas jóvenes de manera tensa sin saber cuándo se atacarían, tal como se observa a una cascabel en posición de ataque.

-Astrid.-Susurró posando una mano en su hombro.- Se prudente.

-¿Prudente?- Rio Heather.- No te gastes, amigo, ella no conoce el significado de esa palabra.

-¡Eso es todo!- Exclamó furiosa.- ¡Fuera del pueblo! No tienes nada que hacer aquí Renegada.

-¿Y que si no quiero irme?

-Ya es suficiente. Deben buscar otra manera de arreglar esto.- Demandó preocupado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos si aquello seguía así.

-Tu novio tiene razón…

-No es mi novio.-Siseó mientras la morocha continuaba.

-… Hay otra solución que nos beneficiará más que las palabras.

-Te escucho.

-Duelo.- Explicó haciendo que esa única palabra arrancara un suspiro colectivo y detuviera el corazón de Hiccup.

-Me parece bien.- Aceptó Astrid cuadrando los hombros.- Cuando el sol llegue a lo más alto.

-Perfecto. Te daré una semana para poner en orden tus cosas.- Finalizó pasando junto a ella para dirigirse al cantinero, quien también dirigía el hotel, y pedir un cuarto.

La rubia salió a la calle siendo seguida por sus amigos.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Gimoteó Fishlegs conmocionado.

-¡Eso ha sido genial!- Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

-¿Tú la conocías?- Se sumó Snotlout incrédulo.

-¡Silencio todos!- Demandó el castaño luchando contra sus nervios.- Astrid…

-No te gastes.- Lo interrumpió ella marchándose a la oficina del sheriff.

-Intentaré arreglar esto.- Dijo tras un cansado suspiro.- Ustedes estén al pendiente de Heather.

-Claro que sí.- Asintió Snotlout al estilo casanova.

Caminó dentro del edificio para encontrarla golpeando la pared con bronca.

-Traidora, doble cara, serpiente rastrera…- Murmuraba entre dientes.

-Astrid.-La llamó.

-Hiccup.- Respondió girándose hacia él y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-No puedes hacerlo.- Fue directo al punto con voz medida.

-Dame una buena razón por lo cual no debería.

-Pues esto es una locura.- Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Y cuándo ese argumento me ha servido contigo?- Le contestó con la misma sencillez.

Punto para ella. Hiccup sabía perfectamente que tenía razón y no podría utilizar ningún argumento que él mismo no aceptara cuando ella quería hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Suspiró rendido pasándose la mano por la cara mientras pensaba cual de todas las idea que le revoloteaban por la cabeza sería la más efectiva para disuadirla.

-Nada de lo que me digas podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer.- Advirtió tomando su chaqueta del perchero.

-Eres testaruda…

-Mira quien lo dice.- Respondió tranquilamente.- Iré a dar una vuelta con Stormfly.- Anunció saliendo del lugar y dejándolo solo.

No le quedaba mucha duda de que ella era la caza recompensas que la había hecho enfadar en el otro pueblo, pero eso pasó a segundo plano mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en orden.

Los días corrieron veloces y angustiantes para el sheriff que no sabía cómo hacer para que su mejor amiga entrara en razón. Más todavía cuando sus amigos le informaron que habían visto a Heather practicando su puntería, la cual era más impresionante que las historias que la precedían…

.oOIOo.

Ella lo seguía mirando en espera de una respuesta. Hiccup simplemente dejó escapar el aire sin saber que decir, lo cual interpretó como señal de rendimiento y regresó la vista a su trago.

Hiccup desvió la vista hacia el piso sintiendo su corazón martillear con fuerza. Pensó en que otra cosa podría decir para disuadirla, pero no encontró ningún argumento válido o coherente.

-No quisiera perderte.- Susurró sin importarle ya que se enfureciera por que creyera que ella podría perder.

-Si ese fuera el caso, no tendrías problemas en encontrar un nuevo ayudante.- Le respondió de manera fría.

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero.- Contestó con un nudo en la garganta disponiéndose a salir de la cantina.

Astrid dejó caer unas monedas sobre la barra y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta para seguirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?- Preguntó alcanzándolo en su camino a los establos de la oficina del sheriff.

-Tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. No soportaría no poder volver a tenerte junto a mí.- Explicó mirándola a los ojos antes de continuar su camino.

Ella dejó por un segundo que un extremo de su boca se curveara en una sumamente sutil sonrisa y luego lo siguió.

-Hiccup, no debes preocuparte por mí.- Dijo una vez que entrara al anexo del edificio, donde los dos caballos descansaban.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo.- Murmuró intentando que su voz no sonara partida mientras se apoyaba en una baranda, apretándola con sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Astrid puso su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-No lo resistiría…-Murmuró. Luego se giró para quedar frente a frente.- Por favor Astrid, no me hagas esto.- Pidió con una pequeñísima lagrima inclinándose para besarla.

Ella correspondió el gesto abrazándolo y dejándose llevar.

-Quiero tenerte conmigo por mucho tiempo.- Susurró apartándose unos centímetros.

-El sentimiento en mutuo.- Contestó sonriendo.

-Entonces no vallas.

-Regresaré. Te lo prometo.- Aseguró mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura?

Sin romper el contacto de sus ojos, se llevó la mano a la cadera desenfundando su revólver y en el mismo movimiento disparando justo en el centro de una diana para dardos varios metros a su derecha.

-Muy segura.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiró no muy convencido, pero algo más calmado al ver que había recobrado su puntería.- Confiaré en ti.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó haciendo que algo estallara dentro de ambos.

-Prométeme que podremos tener una vida juntos. Que esto no tendrá que morir aquí.- Suplicó apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Lo prometo.

Permanecieron largos minutos sin decir palabra, únicamente sintiendo la presencia del otro. Finalmente llegó la hora acordada y Astrid, tras revisar que su revolver estuviera en óptimas condiciones, se dirigió a la calle principal acompañada por Hiccup. Una vez allí se plantó en el centro de la calle a esperar a Heather, quien no tardó en aparecer.

-Pues, viniste.- La provocó avanzando hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella.

-¿Creíste que no lo haría? Y yo que creí que me conocías.- Contestó ante la vista de todo el pueblo que se había reunido en ese lugar.

-Ya es suficiente Astrid, Terminemos con esto.

Ambas se pusieron en posición. Estaban demasiado cerca, por lo que tendrían que retroceder, pero en su lugar, se miraban fijamente con los ojos ensombrecidos por como caía el sol sobre ellas.

Hiccup contuvo el aliento esperando el resultado de aquello. El mundo parecía haberse detenido mientras ellas se miraban a los ojos con expresiones de profunda seriedad. Podrían haber pasado un par de minutos como un par de hora. La tención era densa como la melaza cuando ambas comenzaron a sonreír.

El gesto parecía tan irreal que nadie lo creyó hasta que dos profundas carcajadas resonaron por todo el silencioso pueblo. La sonrisa cómplice creció rápidamente hasta que las dos terminaron riendo de manera descontrolada presionándose el estómago con sus manos.

Los que observaban se dirigían desconcertadas miradas entre sí de manera incrédula intentando comprender como aquella situación tan grabe y solemne había terminado en Astrid apoyándose en el hombro de Heather quien estaba doblada por la mitad con los brazos apretados alrededor de su zona media.

La pelinegra se enderezó dando un profundo respiro sin poder borrar todavía la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Se lo creyó, verdad?- Murmuró tratando de no reír.

-Por supuesto que sí. El colmo sería que todo el pueblo se lo hubiera creído menos él.- Le contestó la rubia con algo menos de compostura sosteniéndose la frente sin que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-¿Y? ¿Lo intentó?

-Claro, tendrías que haber visto su expresión.

-Entonces todo salió como lo esperábamos.

-Oh, sí. Finalmente se animó a decirlo.- Informó recuperando la capacidad de respirar normalmente.

-¿Y te besó?

-Claro que lo hizo.- Respondió con un guiño.- Ahora solo espero que no se desmaye cuando le digamos que todo esto fue un engaño para que él diera el primer paso.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Esto me pasa por haber visto demasiado "The High Chaparral". La verdad nunca me imaginé que terminaría haciendo algo así, pero quería hacer algo distinto en vez de un Modern AU como siempre (aunque admito que son mis favoritos).

Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy que me muro, pero me voy a trabajar en el día tres y ordenar mi pieza que es un caos.

Les recuerdo mi página de face, que la pueden encontrar en el bio de mi perfil.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	3. Todo y nada

Una aclaración: se me hace muy raro decirle el Borde a la base de operaciones, siendo que yo la conozco como the Edge. Por lo tanto, cuando me refiera a ese lugar lo voy a hacer diciendo "la isla". Espero que no haya confusiones.

Ahora yendo al tema de hoy, tengo que decirles que estuve en una disyuntiva muy grande. Nunca tuve verdaderamente claro si mi personaje favorito era Hiccup o Astrid. Tanto en las películas como en los especiales y gran parte de los primeros episodios, mi personaje favorito es Hiccup sin lugar a duda. Pero en la mayoría de los episodios, especialmente en Race to the Edge, y en Gift of the Night Fury, Astrid gana esa categoría. Pero como ella es el tercer miembro de mi trio de personajes animados preferidos (Elsa, Mérida y Astrid) decidí elegirla.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

Los dejo leer esperando que NO se sientan identificados.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 3: Drabble de tu personaje favorito

" **Todo y nada"**

-Ok, Stormfly. Hacia arriba.- Indicó Astrid mientras sobrevolaban el mar a una considerable distancia de la isla.

La dragona azul ascendió obedientemente hasta estar más arriba de las nubes y luego recobró la línea horizontal planeando tranquilamente.

-Yo no veo a nadie. ¿Y tú?- Preguntó con voz cansada, a lo que Stormfly le respondió con un gruñido negativo.- Genial.- Murmuró inclinándose para recostarse sobre el cuello de su compañera.

Suspiró hondo permitiéndose un momento para bajar sus defensas; para no aparentar nada. En ese momento Astrid se permitió ser débil.

Ella era fuerte, era una guerrera, era una luchadora, era una vikinga… Pero incluso los más grandes guerreros no pueden luchar por siempre.

Hacía días que venía sintiendo una sensación extraña que le envolvía el corazón, que de momentos era más fuerte y en ocasiones le impedía hablar con la fluidez que deseaba. Si le hubieran preguntado que le ocurría, ella no habría podido dar ninguna explicación, lo único que podría decir seria "todo y nada". Todo, porque era la suma de todas aquellas cosas que no representan nada por sí mismas pero que al irse sumando crean una gran montaña frente a uno. Y nada, porque no era algo en particular; no había nada en concreto con lo que luchar, solo esa sensación tan desagradable.

Ese era el tipo de batalla que más detestaba, aquellas en las que no había un enemigo claro con el que luchar. En las que no podía atacar con todas sus fuerzas para defenderse, sino que estaba obligada a mantener su posición soportando golpe tras golpe procurando no ser vencida, únicamente resistiendo. Esas batallas socavan el ánimo de cualquiera, y ella no era la excepción.

No eran pocas las veces que había sentido deseos de llorar y sacar todo lo acumulado dentro de ella, pero resistía porque nunca era el momento adecuado. Siempre tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de los demás, ya sea porque estuvieran bajo ataque, porque estuvieran en una misión o porque Hiccup la necesitara como su apoyo moral, debía mostrarse entera y tragarse sus lágrimas en espera del momento oportuno que nunca llegaba. Tanto era así que en ese momento llegó a creer que había perdido la capacidad de llorar.

Unas pocas y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero ni siquiera fueron las suficientes para mojar el cuello de Stormfly antes de secarse en su cara. ¿Sería posible que el luchar contra las lágrimas tanto tiempo la hubiera vuelto incapaz de derramarlas? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que no quería que nadie la viera, ni siquiera Hiccup. No porque no confiara en él o le diera vergüenza que la viera en ese estado, sino porque no quería tener que dar ninguna explicación. Que se interesen por uno es lindo y hace sentir que se es apreciado, pero a veces que pregunten que ocurre es lo peor que pueden hacer; hay momentos en los que lo único que uno quiere es ser ignorado. Ese era uno de ellos.

Estiró los brazos rodando a su amiga y sintiéndose reconfortada por su presencia.

-Gracias, chica. Gracias por permanecer conmigo.- Murmuró con voz llorosa mientras una muy pequeña y tímida sonrisa se abría camino en su rostro.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Espero no haberlos deprimido mucho, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada y al final terminé dejando que Astrid le diera voz a algunos de mis pensamientos. Sinceramente espero que ese no sea el caso de ustedes porque es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie.

Búsquenme en mi página de face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	4. La Última exploración

Tarde, paro acá esta.

Yeah, baby! Cuarto día y no desistí (aunque admito que se me está haciendo difícil llevarle el ritmo).

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 4: One-shot donde los personajes viajen a otro lugar

" **La Última exploración"**

-Creo que ese es un buen lugar para descansar. ¿No crees?- Preguntó Astrid señalando una isla a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

-Creo que tienes razón. No falta mucho para que baje el sol y es un buen punto para agregar al mapa.- Coincidió Hiccup dando instrucciones a Toothless para que se dirigiera al lugar acordado.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde aterrizaban en un acantilado boscoso. No habían acabado de desmontar cuando Hiccup comenzó a desplegar el mapa en crecimiento en el cual trabajaba desde hacía varios meses. Le agregó una hoja más, dándole el tamaño de la huella de un Nadder adulto, y comenzó a hacer algunos trazos.

-No parece ser una isla muy grande. Quizás podamos explorarla por la mañana antes de continuar.- Propuso entusiasmado

-Sí… sobre eso…- Inició la vikinga frotándose la nuca no muy segura de cómo decirlo.- Hiccup, creo que ya es momento de regresar.

-¿Regresar?- Repitió desconcertado poniéndose de pie.

-Sí. Tu padre pidió que estuvieras de vuelta antes de las tormentas de invierno para ayudar con los preparativos ¿Recuerdas? Es por eso que los demás se quedaron en Berk.

-Pero, Astrid. ¿No te parece que podríamos retrasarnos un día más? Nunca habíamos estado tan lejos. No tendremos esta oportunidad en mucho tiempo.- Explicó tratando de disuadirla.

-Hiccup. Me encanta explorar tanto como a ti, pero estamos a más de dos semanas de la Isla y el invierno comenzará en menos de un mes. Cada día más de exploración equivale a dos días fuera de Berk.

-Lo comprendo, pero… ¿No crees que podríamos mínimamente sobrevolar la próxima isla?

-Lo lamento, pero te conozco. La próxima llevará a la que sigue y el próximo día, al otro. Recuerda que yo vine expresamente para asegurarme de que estuvieras de regreso a tiempo. Si no lo hago Stoick me asesinará.

-Oh... No lo hará. Eres la mejor guerrera de Berk, no se arriesgará a perderte.- Bromeó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Hablo en serio.- Lo frenó cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor Astrid…-Suplicó

-No tengo nada en contra de explorar de mañana la isla, con tal de que para la tarde hayamos emprendido el camino de regreso.

-Eso es lo más que conseguiré de ti, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó dejando caer la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto desilusionada.

Ella asintió frunciendo los labios hacia un costado, determinada a no ceder más.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas.- Respondió dejándose caer para sentarse con los… Ehhh… el pie colgando por el borde del acantilado, y tomando una libreta comenzó a dibujar la escena del atardecer con el sol cayendo lentamente tras unas islas a la distancia.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía dibujando algo que no fueran mapas.- Comentó Astrid sentándose a su lado.

-Hace tiempo que no tenía nada tan bello para para querer recordar.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

No era el paisaje lo que quería retratar; lo que pretendía era registrar el momento para poder revivirlo cada vez que mirara aquel dibujo. No era solo la linda vista, sino la sensación de aventura y la calidez que le transmitía la compañía. Él sabía que su padre pretendía comenzar a entrenarlo para cuando fuera jefe, y era consciente de que entonces ya no podría tener la libertad de explorar tanto como le gustaría. Era posible que es fuera su último viaje de exploración tan lejos de su hogar, por lo que estaba realmente agradecido de estar en compañía de Toothless y Astrid.

Ese sentimiento visceral de nostalgia, alegría, desconcierto y emoción era lo que realmente deseaba recordar con esos trasos.

Terminó de dibujar y guardó la libreta para dedicarse a ver como el sol era tragado por la línea del mar, junto a Astrid.

-Nunca creí estar tan lejos de casa.- Dijo ella de manera distraída.

-¿De verdad?

-Siempre, desde niña, me entrené para ser una guerrera y defender mi hogar de cualquier cosa. Desde que cambiaste nuestra forma de ver el mundo, todo ha sido diferente… Los dragones nos han permitido tantas cosas que es increíble pensar en las cosas que hace algunos años eran imposibles. Ahora con su ayuda podemos viajar en un día lo que tardábamos una semana en navegar. Nunca me imaginé estando tan alejada de Berk- Reflexionó con la mirada perdida en las estrellas que comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

-Todo ha cambiado.- Coincidió.- Me resulta difícil creer que antes de los dragones, ni siquiera éramos amigos.

-Te detestaba.- Recordó riendo de la diferencia insalvable con el momento en que se entrenaban para cazar dragones.- A veces parece increíble que seamos las mismas personas que esos niños.

-No es tan increíble cuando te enojas o cuando yo hago alguna torpeza.- Bromeó causando que ambos rieran.

-Será mejor que nos dispongamos a dormir si exploraremos este lugar por la mañana.- Comentó Astrid siendo la más práctica y realista como de costumbre, pero a la vez asegurándose de mantener su palabra.

-Me parece bien.- Concordó doblando el mapa para guardarlo cuidadosamente.

Stormfly encendió una fogata en la que prepararon una rápida cena antes de acomodarse cada uno contra su dragón, envueltos en mantas.

-Mañana será genial.-Decretó Hiccup sintiendo como entraba en calor gracias al abrigo y a la cálida barriga del Night Fury.

-Por supuesto.- Le respondió Astrid del otro lado de la extinta fogata, recostada contra el cuello doblado de la dragona azul.- Me alegro de que lo tomes tan bien.

-Aunque no sea lo que deseo, no podría ser de otra forma.- Aseguró sonriendo de lado.- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Astrid.

-No podría ser de otra forma.- Repitió sus palabras antes de cerrar los ojos.- Que descanses.

-Duerme bien mi Lady.

Por la mañana inspeccionaron el lugar ávidamente tras una buena noche de sueño. Y luego de reabastecerse de los suministros del lugar que aprovecharon para almorzar, emprendieron el regreso a su hogar.

Poco más de dos semanas después se encontraban aterrizando en la ahora abandonada base de operaciones que había sido su hogar por largos e inolvidables meses. Acordaron pasar allí dos noches para descansar y regresar a Berk listos para trabajar.

Tantos recuerdos revolotearon por la mente de Hiccup que con solo cerrar los ojos se sentía presente en cientos de lugares y momentos a la vez.

-¿En qué piensas?- Lo devolvió a la realidad la voz de su mejor amiga al verlo sentado sobre el césped.

-¿Sabes? Cuando lleguemos a Berk mi padre comenzará a entrenarme para cuando deba ser jefe. Es posible que esta sea la última vez que pueda estar tan lejos sin que sea por algún motivo que incumba al bien de la tribu.

-No lo sabía.- Murmuró sintiéndose culpable de no haberle permitido un día más de exploración como le había pedido.

-Estoy feliz de poder haberlo hecho contigo. Tu compañía y la de Toothless es lo más valioso que pueda poseer.

-A mí también me alegra haber podido estar contigo Hiccup.- Confesó sentándose a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Mañana llegaremos a Berk, pero por hoy será tal como antes. Tan solo seremos libres de estar aquí disfrutando del mundo y nuestros dragones.

-No me importa que aún no seas el jefe. Para mí eres el mejor líder que podría existir.

-Gracias. Pero no sería lo que soy ahora sin tu ayuda.- Reconoció con sinceridad.

-No importa que ocurra. Siempre me tendrás para ayudare.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Admito que este no es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero estoy acelerada y no puedo dejarlo para corregirlo mañana, de lo contrario perdería puntos en el reto. No sería raro que encontraran algún error por ahí, y me disculpo por eso.

Mañana los voy a compensar con un fic más interesante que seguro los va a hacer reír.

Búsquenme en mi página de face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	5. El engaño

Bueno, ayer no hubo fic porque me quedé sin luz antes de poder publicarlo y no volvió hasta esta mañana. Pero Drago Viking dijo que me lo iba tomar en consideración y no iba a dejar el cuento de ayer sin puntuación (Gracias por la comprensión sist'). Por lo que hoy van a leer dos fics. Y… Bueno. Vamos a ver que sale…

La historia de hoy se la voy a dedicar a **livedragons10** , que también está participando del reto a través de wattpad. Gracias por tus comentarios alentadores ;)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 5: Historia libre

" **El engaño"**

-¿Un engaño?- Preguntó nuevamente dejándose caer de manera cansada en la silla tras su escritorio dirigiendo la vista hacia las chicas frente a él.

-Pues sí.-Respondió Astrid con simpleza.

-La idea fue mía, Hiccup. Lamento si se salió algo de las manos.

-Oh, no.-Dijo con sarcasmo.- Tú luciendo tu puntería mientras ella simulaba no dar en el blanco y yo pensando que vería a mi mejor amiga morir en un estúpido duelo… No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan cruel mi Lady.

-Hey, no me digas que no salió nada bueno del engaño.- Le contestó ésta encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Creo que hay otros métodos, pero para que discutir contigo. Ahora comprendo porqué eres tan buena como caza recompensas.- Agregó mirando a Heather- Si eres tan buena ingeniando planes y actuando, no es misterio como haces salir de sus escondites a los prófugos.

-Gracias por el cumplido, sheriff.

-Nadie ha podido evadirla o superarla en muchos años.- Reconoció Astrid.

-Sí, la primera y última que lo hizo fue esta rubia de aquí.- Sonrió señalándola con el pulgar.

-Creo que preguntar si ustedes se conocen es absurdo, ¿Verdad?

Ambas se miraron por un instante con mirada cómplice antes de responder.

.oOIOo.

No eran más que niñas cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Los padres de Astrid habían viajado a un pueblo que quedaba a un par de días al este de Berk para comprar suministros especiales, y ella había ido también.

Se encontraba cepillando a los caballos cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?

Ella se volteó para encontrarse con una niña pelinegra con inteligentes ojos verdes, de unos diez años, más o menos de su edad.

-No. Estoy de paso con mis padres.

-Soy Heather,- Se presentó tendiéndole la mano.- la hija del sheriff.

-Un placer.

-Es raro que aparezca gente de mi edad.- Continuó sonriendo de lado.

-Yo no he encontrado mucha fuera de los pocos que conozco en Berk.- Coincidió.

-¿Quieres ayuda con los caballos?- Ofreció.

-A decir verdad, ya terminé. Pero gracias.

-En ese caso quizás quieras que te muestre el pueblo.

-Genial.- Aceptó guardando el cepillo y colocándose el sombrero para seguirla.

Al final del día ya eran amigas, y lo siguieron siendo a pesar de verse con suerte unos pocos días al año. Eso hasta que Heather comenzara a viajar por todo el territorio para aprender criminales, y perdieran el contacto.

.oOIOo.

-¿Astrid Hofferson?- La saludó una voz conocida en el instante que entró a la sala donde sheriffs y asistentes se reunían para dar comienzo a la reunión.

-¿Heather?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.- Hace años que no nos vemos. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Celebró dándole un abrazo.

-Ni yo. ¿Acaso eres sheriff ahora?

-No, soy su ayudante.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- Rio.

Luego de finalizada la reunión, Heather la invitó a quedarse con ella en el hotel. Cosa que aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de distintas cosas y compartiendo noticias. Y, ya que ambas se dedicaban a lo mismo de distinta manera, se entendieron tanto o más que antes.

-¿Cuánto dices que estuviste encubierta para atrapar a ese tipo?

-Mes y medio. Y créeme que deteste cada día usando vestido mientras lo vigilaba a distancia.- Rio haciendo que Astrid resoplara una risa.

-En verdad te comprometes con tu trabajo.

-Es cuestión de principios. No puedo permitir que esos criminales vaguen libres poniendo a otros en riesgo. Muchos caza recompensas lo hocen por la paga, pero yo la invierto en lo necesario para hacer mi trabajo y que ellos estén tras las rejas.

-Siempre creí que eras especial.

-Gracias, pero cuéntame. Ayudante del sheriff... Tu trabajo no es tan distinto.

-Sí, la diferencia es que yo llevo placa y nunca trabajo encubierta.- Comentó haciendo reír a la chica de ojos verdes.- Dime que estás haciendo por aquí.

-Estoy persiguiendo a este tipo.- Explicó sacando un papel doblado del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.- Si todo sale bien, lo tendré atrapado para mañana en la tarde.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?- Indagó examinando la imagen.

-En una cañada a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Y qué si te digo que yo puedo atraparlo para la caída del sol?

-Diría que estás loca, falta menos de medio día.

-En ese caso es mejor que me dé prisa.- Anunció echándose las alforjas al hombro.- Te veré por la noche.

-Siempre has sido obstinada.- Meció la cabeza tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.- Tan solo no hagas que te maten ni arruines mi oportunidad.

-Comprendido.- Aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Dicho y hecho, media hora antes de que el sol se ocultara, Astrid entró al pueblo con el criminal atado caminando tras Stormfly.

-¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó desmontando apenas divisó a su amiga entre medio de la gente.

-Debes enseñarme como hacer eso.- Contestó acercándose a ella para caminar juntas hasta la comisaría.- Nunca he conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Factor sorpresa. Clave para cualquier batalla y estrategia favorita de Hiccup.

No tardaron en estar de regreso en su cuarto, aun hablando de lo ocurrido.

-Toma.- Dijo Astrid arrojándole el paquete con el dinero de la recompensa apenas cerraron la puerta.

-No Astrid. Es tuyo.

-Tonterías. No me hace falta y tú has perseguido a ese criminal. La recompensa te corresponde, yo solo lo hice para lucirme.- Concluyó con un guiño.

-De acuerdo.- Agradeció.- Pero cuéntame algo más de tu sheriff Hiccup.

-Bien, pues es ingenioso, tiene un sentido del humor que puede sacarte de quicio o no permitir que dejes de sonreír, es un buen líder y su padre también fue sheriff antes que él.

-¿Y ustedes dos son algo?- Preguntó con expresión picara.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno… la verdad es que no.- Se defendió.

-¿Tengo que intuir que ese sonrojo significa que te gustaría que si lo fueran?

-¡Oye!

-Vamos Astrid. Te conozco, dime la verdad.- Insistió ella.

-Bien… no diré que no…

-Lo sabía.- Murmuró por debajo de una sonrisa.- ¿Y qué es lo que te está reteniendo?

-No lo sé…- Respondió sonriendo de manera misteriosa.-… que se dé la situación apropiada…

-Vamos Astrid, ese no es tu estilo.

-De acuerdo.- Se rindió.- Nos hemos besado de niños y alguna otra vez. Yo sé que él me quiere y él sabe que lo quiero, pero nunca lo hemos mostrado o dicho de manera directa.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Bien, yo di el primer paso cuando éramos más jóvenes, estaba esperando que fuera Hiccup el que tuviera la iniciativa esta vez.- Confesó mirando sus manos de manera disimulada, sin dejarlas quietas.

-Mmmm…- Heather se llevó la mano al mentón de manera pensativa.- ¿Qué tal si él se viera en una situación que lo llevara a decirte que es lo que siente?

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Renegada?

-¿Y qué si él creyera que puede perderte? Que creyera que estás en peligro…

-Como ser…- Dijo esperando que continuara.

-¿Y si te batieras en duelo con alguien?

-¿Duelo? ¿Estás loca? Los duelos son una estupidez. No voy a matar a nadie para conseguir lo que quiero ni pienso ponerme en riesgo. Además soy la mejor tiradora del pueblo, no se preocupará de que pierda; más bien se enfadará.

-¡Por supuesto que los duelos son una idiotez! ¿Por qué me tomas? Seré orgullosa pero no asesina. Por más legales que sean los duelos, no dejan de ser un asesinato. No me convertiré en lo que persigo, ni dejaría que tú lo hicieras. No, me refiero a que él lo crea. Montaremos un espectáculo sin que nadie esté en verdadero peligro.

-Dime como piensas hacerlo exactamente.

-En primer lugar tiene que parecer algo personal, que te haga empeñar tanto como a una mula empacada para que no pueda disuadirte. Luego le harás creer que eso se metió en tu cabeza simulando que fallas en prácticas de tiro.

-Interesante.

-Pero para que en verdad funcione, el complot debe cocinarse a fuego lento. La fecha debe ser estipulada una semana después (o más), para que la angustia pueda más que la razón y no tenga más argumentos para impedírtelo que el miedo a perderte.

-Eres taimada. Suerte que no te tengo en contra.

-Eso es lo que tuve que aprender para atrapar prófugos por mí misma.

-De acuerdo. Y adivino que serás tú la persona que se meta en mi cabeza para afectar mi puntería.

-¿Para qué están las amigas?- Sonrió de manera inocente.

-Está bien.-Aceptó divertida.- Luego afinaremos los detalles, pero ahora vallamos a comer. Muero de hambre.

-Yo invito.- Secundó Heather abriendo la puerta.

Para la mañana siguiente ya tenían todo arreglado y se encontraban saliendo del pueblo en camino hacia Berk. Siguieron hablando animadamente de distintas cosas hasta que llegaron al punto en que se separarían.

-Bien. Nos veremos en una semana.- Saludó Astrid.

-Cuenta con ello.- Aseguró sonriendo.

-Cuídate.

-Tú también. Y recuerda que a partir de este momento somos enemigas.- Agregó entrecerrando los ojos de manera agresiva.

-Nos odiamos desde hace tiempo. Antes éramos amigas pero ya no más.- Respondió con tono y expresión intimidante.

-Y por más que te pregunten, no des más detalles o esto no servirá…

-Si esto falla no será por mi culpa.- Amenazó la rubia apretando el puño en torno a las riendas

-Ahora vete Hofferson.

-Tú también Renegada.- Soltó haciendo que Stormfly le diera la espalda, emprendiendo la cabalgata hasta el pueblo mientras escuchaba los cascos de Windshear alejándose en otra dirección.

.oOIOo.

-Nos conocimos hace tiempo.- Respondió Astrid de manera vaga.

-La verdad es que hacía años que no nos veíamos.- Agregó la autora del engaño.

-De acuerdo…- Suspiró Hiccup no del todo recuperado del susto.

-A no ser que quieras más explicaciones, debo conseguirle nuevas herraduras a Windshear.

-Está bien Heather. Mientras más me explican más confuso me siento.

-Bueno, volveré mañana para hablar de negocios.- Se despidió- Nos vemos Astrid.

-Nos vemos.

Una vez que hubiera salido, el castaño se desinfló dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones deslizándose hasta quedar semirecostado en la silla, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Astrid acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Estas enfadado?

-No.- Dijo de manera amortiguada por estar su boca tapada.

-Lo que dijiste hace rato ¿Aún lo piensas?

-Por supuesto que sí.- Respondió girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Grandioso. Porque yo también lo pienso.- Agregó acomodándole el cabello rebelde para poder verle bien los ojos.

-¿Qué haré contigo?- Se preguntó sonriendo tiernamente antes de enderezarse.

-Mmm…- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros de manera cómica.- ¿Quizás esto?- Sugirió Inclinándose para besarlo.

Él aceptó el gesto llevando una mano a la cara de su mejor amiga, mientras sentía como su cabeza se aclaraba.

-Sí, creo que eso tendrá que ser.- Sonrió acariciándole el cabello dorado.

-Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo. Ahora ¿Qué te parece una carrera?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirar sus verdes ojos.

-Me parece perfecto. Vallamos a ensillar a Toothless y a Stormfly.- Aceptó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias Hiccup.

-Por ti, mi lady, lo que sea.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Siempre quise escuchar a Hiccup diciéndole a Astrid la misma línea que Stoick a Valka. Es tan tierna!... ^.^

Me imagino que se habrán dado cuenta que es la continuación del fic AU, asique no voy a aclarar nada más. Simplemente me voy a ir a revisar y editar el de hoy que voy a publicar en algunos minutos.

 **Sakura Yellow** : ya somos dos. Gracias por los reviews.

Les recuerdo que pueden buscarme en mi página de face, link en el bio de mi perfil. Y me acuerdo de todos mis lectores cuando hago mis oraciones.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	6. ¿Investigadores?

Hey!

Al pie de página les cuento todos los problemas que tuve para escribir el fic. Por ahora lean y diviértanse.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 6: One shot policíaco

" **¿Investigadores?"**

-¡Alto ahí!

-¿Y ahora qué?- Se quejó Snotlout de la exigencia de Tuff.

-Nadie abandonará este lugar hasta que aparezca.

-¿Que aparezca qué?- Se sumó Fishlegs ante la nueva insistencia de Ruff, quien ingresaba a la academia solo un segundo después que su hermano.

-El yak.- Dijo el gemelo con seriedad.

-¿Pueden ustedes, par de tontos, decir de una vez por todas de qué están hablando?- Demandó irritado el pelinegro elevando la voz hasta concluir gritando como era su costumbre.

-Alguien se ha robado el yak de Much y Bukett…- Comenzó la gemela para que su hermano concluyera la explicación.

-… Y nosotros estamos a cargo de la investigación.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó Astrid cruzando los brazos con una seria mirada de incredulidad.- ¿Ustedes?

-Por supuesto, mi querida Astrid.- Aseguró Tuff con orgullo sin captar el insulto.

Hiccup rodó los ojos y recostándose contra Toothles preguntó calmadamente con una sonrisa ladeada:

-¿Y puede saberse quien los puso a cargo?

-Tu padre.- Le contestaron a coro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó incorporándose confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sip- Se jactó el rubio.- El jefe en persona.

-¿Y cómo precisamente ocurrió eso?- Inquirió sin saber si dar crédito o no a las declaraciones de sus exenticos amigos.

A lo que Tuff contestó dándose aires:- Él acudió a nosotros expresamente porque sabe que somos los mejores y puede confiar en nosotros.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Astrid inclinando la cabeza a cuarenta y cinco grados con una sonrisa sínica.

-Por supuesto.- Aseguró Ruff sin "recordar" lo que realmente había ocurrido…

.oOIOo.

Stoick the Vast caminó rápida y decididamente hacia la casa de los gemelos, quienes estaban discutiendo en las escaleras frente a la puerta abierta.

-De cuerdo, díganme en este momento en donde está.- Demandó de manera firme demostrando su enfado y deteniendo la discusión.

-¿Dónde está qué, jefe?- Preguntó Ruff desconcertada.

-Sí ¿De qué nos culpan ahora? Creí que nuestra primer broma del día no sería hasta dentro de quince minutos.- Agregó Tuff frotándose la barbilla de manera pensativa.- ¿Cierto hermana?

-Cierto.- Respaldó, pero luego bajando la voz y poniendo la mano junto a su boca para que solo él escuchara, continuó.- Pero no se suponía que lo dijeras frente a él.

-Ohhhu… Cierto…- Murmuró recordando que la victima de dicha travesura seria precisamente el jefe de la tribu.

-Buckett dice que su yak ha desaparecido.- Los interrumpió ignorando el cuchicheo.- Y todos sabemos que ustedes son quienes siempre terminan siendo los culpables.- Concluyó entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la voz de manera peligrosa.

-No nos mire esta vez.- Se defendió la rubia.-El único yak que tenemos está disecado.

-Sí. Y si tuviéramos un yak no estaríamos aquí sin hacer nada.- Razonó Tuff.

-Bien… les creeré por ahora.- Respondió Stoick de manera pausada.- De momento tengo que encargarme de buscarlo.

-Oh, oh, nosotros podemos buscarlo.- Ofreció el gemelo emocionado.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó el jefe incrédulamente condescendiente.

-Sí.- Aseguró Ruff.- Encontraremos a ese ladrón ¡Solo nosotros tenemos derecho a tomar lo que no es nuestro!

-No, no lo tienen.- Negó el pelirrojo.

-Como sea. Encontraremos a ese yak.- Restó importancia Tuff.

-De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran.- Accedió cansadamente Stoick dándoles la espalda para marcharse.- Solo no causen desastres.

.oOIOo.

-Disculpen si no les creo.- Respondió Astrid desconfiando de la versión de los hermanos Thorston.

-Ni yo.- Secundó Snotlout.

-Vámonos hermano. Es obvio que estos no saben nada.

Y tras decir eso encabezó la marcha fuera de la academia. Caminaron lejos de ella hasta que algunos instantes después se escuchara un profundo y enfadado grito del jefe proveniente de la herrería.

-Baba de Nightmare…

-…un clásico.- Concluyó Ruff chocando puños con su gemelo, ambos recordando como con unas cerbatanas le habían colocado pequeños emplastos de la sustancia viscosa en la barba cuando se alejaba de la casa de ambos.- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora?

-No lo sé… ¡Ou, ou! ¡Ya lo tengo! Quizás deberíamos ir a hablar con Buckett para que nos dé la descripción del yak.

-¡Buena idea bro!- Celebró su hermana.

Buscaron a su dragón y volaron hasta la granja donde solo encontraron a un vikingo, ya que Much había salido.

-Dime de nuevo como era.- Pidió Tuff tratando de hacer una imagen mental.

-Era grande, peludo y con ojos pequeños.- Repitió el granjero con su habitual manera de hablar exagerando el tono.

-¿Lo tienes hermana?

-Apuntado.- Confirmó está señalando su sien.

-Genial, eso nos será de mucha ayuda.- Aseguró el gemelo con expresión solemnemente seria.- Ahora debamos ir a hacer algunas preguntas por ahí.

.oOIOo.

-¡Dime donde está!- Demandó Tuff empuñando a Macy.

-Si nos lo dices te daremos de este delicioso pie de zarzamoras.- Ofreció Ruff al no obtener respuestas.

Gothy únicamente se debatió con las sogas que la ataban al árbol con sus pies colgando medio metro sobre el suelo.

-¡Esto es inútil!- Volvió a la carga Tuff.- O nos lo dices o nunca te alejarás de ese árbol.

Justo en ese instante, la soga que la sostenía se cortó por el rose que la anciana causó con sus sacudidas, y calló al suelo anta la atónita mirada de los gemelos. Sin perder tiempo tomó su bastón, y poniéndose de pie asestó un fuerte golpe a cada uno antes de arrebatarle el pastel a Ruff y marcharse ofendida hacia el pueblo, perdiéndose de vista entre los arboles del bosque.

-Esto es inútil.- Se quejó Tuff sentándose mientras se frotaba el golpe.

-Nunca encontraremos al yak ni al ladrón.- Coincidió Ruff derrotada.

-Nunca lo encontraremos.- Lloró alzando las manos en un dramático gesto desesperado.- ¿Me entiendes yak? ¡Nunca te encontraremos!- Continuó hablándole a un peludo yak que se había acercado perezosamente hasta ellos.

-¡El yak!- Exclamó la gemela triunfante.- ¡Lo encontramos!

-¡Sí!- Festejó su hermano trocando su expresión en una feliz- Sabía que lo haríamos.

-Llevémoslo con el jefe.

-Sí, buena idea hermana.

-Somos geniales en esto de la investigación.

-Precisamente. Deberíamos abrir un negocio de investigadores. Pero para eso necesitamos un buen nombre.

-¿Qué te parece "Thorston y Thorston"?- Sugirió la rubia de manera dramática.

-Mahhh… Puede ser… ¿Qué tal…? "Los ángeles de Berk".- Propuso gesticulando como si lo visualizara sobre un letrero.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien pueda asociar la palabra "ángeles" con nosotros, hermano?

-Es cierto. Cuando piensan en nosotros generalmente piensan en lo contrario. Tendremos que pensarlo.

.oOIOo.

-Repíteme que hicieron los gemelos otra vez.- Pidió Hiccup sin recibir más respuesta que una enfadada mirada de su padre quien tenía la barba chamuscada en varios lados.

-¿Qué importa que hicieron esos idiotas?- Dijo Astrid.- Mejor vallamos por ellos antes de que den vuelta la isla buscando a un ladrón que no existe.

-Buena idea Astrid.- Aprobó Stoick instantes antes de que las puertas del gran salón se abrieran para dejar pasar a los hermanos desastre arrastrando al yak.

-Aquí está el yak robado, jefe.- Anunciaron los dos con tono profesional.

-Tan solo falta atrapar al ladrón.- Explicó Ruff.

-Pero no se preocupe. Daremos vuelta cada piedra, hablaremos con cada vikingo, revisaremos cada rincón. No pararemos de investigar hasta que ese criminal se llevado ante la justicia.- Recitó Tuff con teatralidad.

-¡No hay ningún ladrón!- Lo interrumpió Snotlout impidiéndole continuar con su discurso

-¿A qué te refieres?- Indagó la gemela entrecerrando los ojos de manera desconfiada.

-Much vino a verme.- Explicó Stoick.- Al parecer se rompió la cerca y Buckett debía arreglarla, lo cual no hizo y el yak escapó por la noche.

-¿No hay ladrón?- Repitió el gemelo desilusionado.

-Hermano ¿Cómo se nos pudo pasar una cerca rota cuando fuimos a preguntar?

-No lo sé. Pero como sea, encontramos al yak tal como acordamos.

-No, no lo hicieron. El acuerdo fue que lo hicieran sin causar problemas. En lo que va del día incendiaron mi barba, provocaron un desastre en la fragua, secuestraron a Gothy, Magnus dice que los vio robando un pie y el yak está ensuciando todo el gran salón.- Finalizó señalando toda la hojarasca que se desprendía del pelaje del animal y las huellas barrosas que había dejado por toda la escalera de piedra.- Tendrán que limpiar y arreglar todo, hornear un nuevo pie y Gothy dirá que espera que ustedes hagan para compensarla.

-Sist' creo que el negocio de la investigación será más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

-Creo que tienes razón bro.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad planeaba hacer un modern AU, pero me acordé de los gemelos en Stryke Out y no pude resistirme a hacerle una historia a la escena en la que interrogan a Gothy.

Como les dije antes, ayer estuve sin luz todo el día, por lo que al capítulo lo escribí escuetamente en mi cuaderno y a la noche cuando tenía todo en la cabeza y nadie me iba a interrumpir, prendí la laptop para transcribir a la luz de una vela y los pocos rallos de luna que se filtraban por mi ventana… (Sí, me salió lo poético). Me acordé de los escritores de antes, solo que ellos escribían con plumas de pájaro y yo con una pluma fuente; por no decir que las velas que usaban sí daban luz, por el contrario de las porquerías modernas que no te permiten ver nada. Imagínense como me quedaron los ojos después de eso… si hay algo raro o errores agradézcanselo a la EPE (Empresa provincial de energía? Empresa provincial de Apagones! ¬¬)

Les recuerdo que pueden buscarme en mi página de face, link en el bio de mi perfil. Y me acuerdo de todos mis lectores cuando hago mis oraciones.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	7. La explicación del hardcore

Hola gente!

Ok, hoy toca song fic. La primer canción que se me vino a la cabeza fue "Carry on" de Olivia Holt, pero siempre fui muy reacia a escribir un fic con ella porque significa tanto para mí que nunca iba a ser capaz de transmitir en una sola historia todo lo que representa. Pero considerando la consigna, me puse a pensar en un cuento.

Pensé, pensé y me rompí la cabeza durante días tratando de ingeniarme alguna historia digna de la canción, pero no se me ocurría nada. Finalmente terminé filosofando acerca de mi relación con esa canción, y llegué a la conclusión de que no es mi canción favorita a final de cuentas; en realidad hay cientos de canciones que me gustan más que Carry On, esa es en cambio, la canción que más me inspira y motiva.

Esto detonó una nueva búsqueda entre cientos de canciones, bandas y cantantes, (entre los cuales puedo mencionar Loch Lomond, Let it go!, Minha triste imperfeição, Meu lugar, Fearless, Learn me right, Into a fantasi, Relieaf, Into the west, Last goodbye, There's a place for us, etc…) hasta que finalmente declaré que mi canción favorita es (al menos de momento) "The King" de Wolves at the Gate. Sí, tengo un gusto muy variable, desde baladas hasta hardcore…

Bueno, si quieren entender el fic van a tener que escucharla sí o sí, pero no vale hacerlo antes de que llegue el punto en que aparece. En ese momento van a tener que darle play y van a seguir la letra traducida en la conversación. ¿Ok?

Aclarados esos dos puntos, paso a comentarles que este capítulo va a ser bastante diferente de lo que están acostumbrados. Puede que a algunos les guste y no sería raro que a otros no les parezca, pero como sea es lo mejor que pude hacer con esa canción en el poco tiempo que me quedó después de elegirla y una noche de desvelo.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 7: Song fic de tu canción favorita

" **La explicación del hardcore"**

-Hace millones de años hubo una guerra entre el bien y el mal. El peor villano de la historia se levantó en armas con todos sus adeptos para derrocar al Gran Soberano.- Comenzó a narrar una chica en medio del escenario.- Pero fueron vencidos. El porqué no fueron destruidos, permanece como un misterio hasta nuestros días. Se les permitió seguir existiendo por algún motivo desconocido…

Era diciembre y los gemelos habían invitado a todo el grupo a un espectáculo del que se habían enterado. ¿De qué era el espectáculo? Pues no lo sabían. Únicamente habían encontrado un afiche en la calle promocionando un recital navideño de metal; y como ellos amaban el metal, no dudaron en arrastrar a los demás.

El que tocaba en era un grupo de post-hardcore, y como parte del espectáculo una chica (increíblemente linda según Snotlout) recitaba una historia a la mitad del escenario entre canciones. Hay que aclarar que el grupo cantaba en inglés al estilo hardcore rayando en el death metal, por lo cual no podían entender nada de sus letras.

Ahora habían llegado al punto en que el entusiasmo estaba a tope. Todos se encontraban expectantes de qué harían ahora. En la pantalla gigante de fondo se leían en grandes letras las palabras "¿Navidad? ¿Todavía es lo mismo?" y la chica de penetrantes ojos castaños había tomado el micrófono para hablarles nuevamente con su potente voz que los cautivaba al recitar.

-Wooow. Me pregunto que nos dirá ahora.- Comentó Tuff emocionado.

-Admito que tenía mis dudas, pero esto es genial.- Reconoció Astrid.- ¿No les parece chicos?

-La música está bien, pero esa chica está muchísimo mejor.

-Cierra la boca Snotlout. Dices eso de cada chica que ves.- Lo reprendió Ruff.- Nada puede superar este sonido.

-Es posible que quede sordo el resto de la semana, pero por una vez nos invitaron a algo que vale la pena.- Coincidió Hiccup.- Lastima que haya sido demasiado para Fishlegs.- Agregó recordando cómo se había escapado luego de las dos primeras canciones.

-Cierra la boca que ya empieza a hablar de nuevo.- Lo cortó el pelinegro haciendo que todos volvieran la atención a la narradora.

-Muero por saber a qué se referirán con ese cartel.- Murmuró Astrid.

-Yo también.- Respondió Hiccup siendo el único en escucharla.

-… Se les permitió seguir existiendo por algún motivo desconocido. Y desde ese instante se desató una guerra en la que todos estamos involucrados.- Continuó con una pausa dramática.- Esa guerra continúa hasta hoy y terminara cuando este mundo acabe. ¡Pero ha conocido la derrota! Una derrota que nos asegura que la luz vencerá definitivamente. Tal como lo hizo en un principio… Tal como lo hizo hace dos mil años… ¡Entonces se libró una batalla épica!- Declaró haciendo que todos estuvieran pendientes de su historia.- Pero no fue librada con grandes ejércitos… No fue librada con espadas y arcos… No fue librada con tambores, cuernos ni trompetas…-Agregó alzando la voz para luego volver a bajarla y continuar.- Fue librada en secreto. Fue librada por un Rey que no se mostró como tal.

Una guitarra empezó a sonar suavemente como fondo, con un riff que aceleraba el corazón y daba la sensación de que nada en el mundo era más importante que esa historia.

-Un Rey que vino a salvar lo que estaba perdido, liberarnos de la muerte con la que el mal nos aprisionaba, a traer luz a las tinieblas con las que nos envolvían… Un Rey que conocía a la perfección el costo de la victoria. Una victoria que le costaría la vida, pero que aceptó librar para que nosotros venciéramos junto con Él…

El odio fue apagado con amor sin límites. La venganza fue aplastada por el perdón. La culpa fue consumida por la misericordia. El grito de furia fue acallado por el llanto de un niño. El escándalo y la fama fueron opacados por la humildad del secreto. La rebelde desobediencia fue remplazada por la humildad del "sí" repetido al principio por la reina y al final por el Rey. La muerte fue tragada por la vida del Rey que se hizo sirviente de sus súbditos hasta la muerte.

Lentamente comenzó a retirarse caminando de espaldas mientras la luz bajaba su intensidad.

-Pocos recuerdan esta historia hoy en día. Olvidan lo que en verdad ocurrió en la navidad. Muchos dan elocuentes y vacías explicaciones. Hoy el hardcore les va a dar la explicación… la verdadera explicación…- Concluyó bajando la voz hasta desvanecerla pocos segundos después de que lo único iluminado fuera la pantalla que cambió para mostrar con grandes letras metálicas el título de la siguiente canción: "El Rey".

En el mismo instante se calló la guitarra comenzando a sonar un piano ligeramente tétrico. Hiccup creyó por un instante que tocarían una versión metálica de "Carrol of the bells", pero la guitarra se agregó junto a la batería aumentando el volumen y cambiando la melodía original. Una suave luz enfocó a los músicos permitiendo que se vieran sus siluetas antes de que comenzaran a cantar los vocalistas.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos al ver la traducción de la letra que se proyectaba en la pantalla, pero leían atentamente las palabras sin terminar de comprender que esos gritos pudieran verdaderamente significar aquellas palabras.

-Vi a los cielos permanecer abiertos allí. Allí delante yacía Aquel que es justo y verdadero. Nació este día el Cristo en nuestra era. ¡Su vida trajo muerte al pecado…! ¡Muerte! ¡Al! ¡Pecado!

-Esta guerra contra la muerte y el pecado, su último aliento ah exhalado. Nuestro Rey ha venido a traernos vida.

-Nacido en secreto…

-… y no a la fama.

-El mayor regalo ha sido…

-… su nombre haber escuchar.

-Nacido en este día…

\- -El Cristo en nuestra era.- -Concluyeron la estrofa cantando juntos.

-La Palabra se hizo…

-… carne y sangre.

-El verdadero Mesías.

-Gracia y verdad.

-Los ángeles cantan:

\- -¡Gloria y alabanzas!

-Esta guerra contra la muerte y el pecado, su último aliento ah exhalado. Nuestro Rey ha venido a traernos vida.

-Los ángeles del cielo cantaban sus alabanzas, porque el Mesías ha venido, en el pesebre yace dormido.

-Tú dejaste tu trono en las alturas…

-…para vivir con esta raza caída…

-…Para responder a este antiguo clamor:

-"¡Necesitamos tu gracia! ¡Necesitamos tu gracia!"

-La maldad redimida, la necesidad por un Rey…

\- -…que busque y salve lo que estaba perdido.

-Humildemente viniste a servir.

-(Humildemente viniste a servir.)

-Esta gracia no la hemos merecido.

-Esta gracia simplemente no la podíamos pagar.

-Para tomar nuestro pecado, Tú, justo y puro,…

\- -… ¡viniste sabiendo el precio completo!

Durante el breve intervalo instrumental, Hiccup y Astrid se miraron inexpresivos antes de regresar toda su atención a la pantalla.

-Los sabios y mansos han viajado con regalos para ofrecerle. ¿Pero que podrían dale al Rey de reyes?... ¡La muerte se encontró vencida por el Amor que no cesa! ¡Gloria al Rey que nos ha traído paz!

-La luz de vida trajo muerte al pecado y nos ha ofrecido su gracia. Con débiles llantos su nombre se exalta, siendo oído por todo pueblo y raza. ¡Todos saluden al Rey! ¡Todos alaben al Hijo! El Príncipe de paz, el Ungido, ¡El Rey por sobre todo rey!...

Hiccup sintió como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su garganta mientras esperaba el final.

-. ¡Todos saluden al Rey! ¡Todos alaben al Hijo! El Principe de paz, el Ungido, ¡El Rey por sobre todo rey!...- Volvió a repetir el vocalista de voz más ronca y violenta, tras lo cual el ritmo bajó hasta unas notas tocadas con el piano que no tardaron en desvanecerse dejando un profundo silencio.

-Navidad es el Rey que nos trajo paz… -Volvió a hablar la chica de manera suave.- Navidad es la victoria de Dios.

Trascurrió literalmente un segundo antes de que el público estallara en aplausos y ovaciones. Los chicos se quedaron duros y lentamente se miraron entre sí. La canción había sido impresionante, pero no terminaban de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-¿E… esos tipos duros y rebeldes acaban de cantar una canción sobre Dios?- Balbuceó Ruff bastante shokeada.

-¿De verdad existe el heavy metal cristiano?- Preguntó Astrid igualmente sorprendida con los ojos como platos.

-¿Esa chica linda estuvo predicando toda la noche?- Se sumó Snotlout sin cambiar el tema de conversación sobre el cual volvía constantemente.

-Están tocando música religiosa ¿Y me gusta?- Exclamó Tuff confundido.

Él único que no formó parte del desconcertado intercambio fue Hiccup, quien no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla donde se veía el logotipo de la banda Wolves at the Gates, de quienes era la canción que el grupo acababa de cantar.

-Hiccup. ¡Hiccup!- Lo llamó Astrid sacudiéndole el hombro.

-Ah… sí… ¿Qué?- Balbuceó de manera incoherente.

-Que si te encontrabas bien.- Repitió la rubia ligeramente preocupada por él.

-Eh… sí, sí… E… Estoy bien…

-¿Seguro?- Pero no alcanzó a recibir una respuesta porque comenzaron a tocar la última canción de la noche y el ruido impidió cualquier cosa que quisieran decirse.

Terminado el concierto se reunieron en la calle a esperar a Snotlout que, adivinen, intentó conseguir una cita con la chica del espectáculo.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Tuff con los brazos cruzados al ver llegar al pelinegro con expresión decaída.

-¿Pudiste hablarle?- Agregó su hermana de manera algo burlesca.

-Sí.- Contestó escuetamente.

-¿Y?- Insistieron ambos.

-Fue muy amable… Pero dijo que tenía novio…- Explicó bajando la cabeza derrotado, ante lo cual los gemelos rompieron a reír.- ¡Oh, ya cállense!- Se defendió.- Yo me voy, los veré mañana.

Sin esperar la respuesta al saludo, se dio vuelta y se marchó. Los gemelos también se fueron y Hiccup comenzó a caminar con Astrid en dirección a las casas de ambos.

-Has estado muy callado.- Señaló la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó de forma distraída.

-Sí. ¿Ocurre algo?- Se interesó intentando saber si había algo en lo que ayudarlo.

-No lo sé… Luego de esa canción… Simplemente no pude sacarla de mi cabeza.

-Te comprendo. A mí me pasó lo mismo. Nunca habría adivinado de qué estaban hablando si no lo escribían.

-No… no solo me refiero a eso. Las palabras se niegan a irse de mi cabeza, y cada vez que las pienso siento una sensación extraña… pero… a la vez agradable… "La guerra contra la muerte y el pecado su último aliento ah exhalado"… Nunca me puse a pensarlo, pero aunque este feliz con mi vida, nunca puede evitar sentir que vivía en una guerra de la que no podía escapar… ¿Qué tal si tienen razón y la única manera de sobrevivir a esa guerra es reconocer que existe, y con ella todo lo que involucra?- Pensó en voz alta.

-No te estarás convirtiendo, ¿cierto?- Trató de bromear para aligerar la sensación que ella también sentía.

-No lo sé.- Admitió- ¿Tendría eso algo de malo?- Inquirió mirándola de lado.

-No. Creo que no lo tendría.- Respondió dejando caer los hombros.- Reconozco que durante todo ese rato sentía una sensación de sobrecogimiento, como si me estuvieran entregando algo tan valioso que no confiara en la firmeza de mis manos y temiera dejarlo caer irremediablemente.

-Creí que era el único.- Murmuró Hiccup casi para sí mismo.

-Pues tal parece que no.- Le contestó Astrid de la misma manera.- ¿Crees que signifique algo?- Expresó mirándolo con una pequeña chispa de preocupación en sus ojos.

-De nuevo, no lo sé.- Reiteró el castaño sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.- Pero si quieres podemos intentar averígualo juntos.- Ofreció tendiéndole la mano.

Ella lo miró un momento y luego sonrió tomándola antes de continuar caminando.

-¿Sabes? Me preocupa un poco lo que podamos encontrar al final de esto, pero si tú estás conmigo, lo intentaré.

-Si tú lo deseas mi lady, siempre podremos estar juntos.

-Pues eso suena como un buen plan para mí.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Sé que no se esperaban eso, pero alguien tenía que decirlo. Este fic no lo hice por los puntos, sino por amor a la Verdad. Si les gusta, fantástico; y si no lo hizo, los espero en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora me voy a trabajar en Rose Garden a ver si puedo adelantar algo.

Bye!

Recuerdo que pueden buscarme en mi página de face, link en el bio de mi perfil. Y me acuerdo de todos mis lectores cuando hago mis oraciones.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs (que por si no lo saben, significa bendiciones)

Suerte;)


	8. Rito de cortejo

Hi everyone!

Nada que decir. Lean y disfruten ;)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 8: Drabble narrado por un personaje

Ambientado en Dragon's Edge.

" **Rito de cortejo"**

-¿Crees que se den cuenta?- Graznó Stormfly con algo de curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que lo harán.- Respondí justo antes de que se escucharan unos golpes en la puerta.- Pero eso no es lo que importa.- Agregué sin prestarles atención.

-¡Toothless!- Exclamó mi amigo Hiccup desde dentro de la cabaña.- Vamos, Bud, ¡Déjame salir, la puerta se atascó!

-Claro que está atascada. Me encargue de que así fuera, yo misma.- Comentó la dragona azul jactándose del trabajo que hizo trancando la puerta con sus púas.

-¡Stormfly! Como me entere de que es una de tus bromas no tendrás pollo en todo el mes.- Amenazó Astrid al sentir la voz de su amiga.

-Te lo dije.- Reí antes de voltear hacia la puerta cerrada.- ¡Los dejaremos salir cuando finalmente hayan hecho lo que ya viene siendo hora!- Gruñí.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que terminaron por cansarse. Y dejándose caer sentados sobre piso se pusieron a hablar entre sí, al principio molestos pero luego comenzaron a hablar de alguna cosa que les resultaba interesante.

-¿Crees que realmente lo hagan?- Inquirió Stormfly ladeando la cabeza.

-Más vale que lo hagan. Es la única manera en que los dejaremos salir.

-Desde luego, pero estos dos son tan tercos que podría tardar días.

-Mientras la isla no sea atacada, esperaremos lo que sea necesario.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Asintió acomodándose junto a la pared.- Recuérdame otra vez como se llama ese rito de cortejo.

-Si no estoy equivocado, se llama beso.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Respecto al fic de ayer: me alegra en sobre manera que haya gustado tanto. Para mí fue algo muy especial y la verdad sentía que algo le faltaba, pero parece que no era tanto como pensaba.

 **Sakura Yellow** : El gran problema es que los rokeros que sí alaban al demonio (y especialmente los que lo dicen aunque no lo hagan) suenan más que los otros… Pero los cristianos nos estamos haciendo escuchar cada vez más fuerte!

Ese es el gran problema que tuvo Stryper cuando empezó allá en los ´80. Fue el primer grupo de glam metal cristiano y todos los criticaban porque "El metal es del diablo…". ¡Pero ellos llegaron para arrebatarle al demonio el género en nombre de Cristo! ¡Exactamente igual que en el mundo del urban music! El rap y el regueton ya no solo es propiedad de las drogas y las pandillas, ¡ahora es parte del repertorio de Dios!

Todo es cuestión de gustos, pero en mi humilde opinión no hay letras más poéticas que las Living Sacrifice y Wolves at the Gate. El tema es comprender el significado completo de la palabra en inglés y no la traducción, porque ahí pierde el peso ontológico que la hace tan profunda… Para mí no hay canciones como las de habla inglesa, pero también me gustan muchos grupos en español; aunque mi favorito (Rosa de Saron) canta en portugués. Díganme poliglota polifacética XD jaja

Respecto a ésto: "me gustó la manera en que llevaste y llevas con respeto lo de las creencias". Quisiera que me lo explicaras un poquito más porque me interesó ese punto. Me encanta que me señalen ese tipo de cosas para saber en qué estoy errando para mejorar y en que ando acertada para seguirlo.

 **DV** : Espero que no estés tan sorda. Nunca tengas el volumen fuerte cuando vayas a escuchar una canción de rock por primera vez, especialmente si es de heavy o en vivo (los fans hacen más ruido que los parlantes…). Me alegra que te haya dejado igual que a Hiccup, esa era la idea ;)

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	9. Llevado al limite

Huola! :D (No, no lo escribí mal.)

La temática de hoy no es precisamente la que yo elegiría, pero la consigna es la consigna. Me pregunto quién habrá tenido la idea… Cofcofdragovikingcofcof.

Como sea, me esmeré mucho en sacar el mejor partido posible de lo que tocaba hoy. Espero que les llegue.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 9: One-shot donde un personaje muera

" **Llevado al limite"**

Los ojos entristecidos de todos estaban fijos en la tumba recién tapada. Algunos más conmocionados que otros, pero ninguno terminaba de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Uno a uno se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedó una persona parada frente a la lápida.

"- _Gustav, ¡Nooo…!_ "

Ese grito desesperado no dejaba de repetirse en la mente de Hiccup, seguido irremediablemente por un estruendo que le sobrecogía el corazón.

Respiró profundamente desviando sus ojos hacia el cielo nublado, pero no pudo evitar devolverlos a la tierra recientemente removida.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- Pensó casi en un murmullo sintiéndose casi sin fuerzas.

Permaneció de pie en silencio hasta que sintió como lo mojaban un par de gotas de lluvia. Qué cliché… Eso sintió con amargura recordando lo ocurrido.

Nadie lo esperaba. Fue tan sorpresivo…

Gustav asistía con ellos a la misma escuela, y a pesar de que era dos años menor, siempre andaba con ellos. Nunca se había llevado realmente bien con sus compañeros, pero jamás se había mostrado afectado por aquello; por el contrario, parecía orgulloso de ser más maduro y genial que ellos como para codearse con Hiccup y sus amigos.

-¡¿Por qué no borras esa torpe sonrisa de tu rostro?!- Dijo Dagur tomándolo de la remera para estamparlo de espaldas contra los casilleros.

-Bueno… No lo sé…- Le respondió con una exagerada calma.- Quizás porque tengo enfrente tu cara que no me genera más que ganas de reír.- Sugirió con fingida inocencia haciendo que muchos rieran por lo bajo y enfureciendo al pelirrojo que se preparó para golpearlo.

-¡Alto Dagur!- Lo detuvo Hiccup llegando junto a ellos.- ¿Te crees muy malo golpeando a niños más pequeños? Pues la verdad das lastima.

-Para nada genial.- Agregó Astrid cruzada de brazos a un par de pasos.

-¿Temes que tu mascota se rompa, Hiccup?- Se burló dejándolo para voltearse a los recién llegados.

-Más feo de lo que ya es no puede ponerse.- Rio Snotlout.- Lo que tememos es cómo quedará tu reputación si te sigues exponiendo a su lengua afilada. ¡Ese niño es más inteligente que tú! Oh, aguarda, ¡Hasta ellos son más inteligentes que tú!- concluyó señalando a los gemelos.

-Seee…- Asintieron para Ruff luego agregar:- Y nosotros somos muy tontos.

El pelirrojo miró con sorna al grupo de chicos un año mayores que él.- De acuerdo hermano.- Dijo dirigiéndose al castaño.- Pero más patético eres tú en la pista de atletismo.- Agregó mordazmente antes de retirarse con un "Uhhh" provocativo de fondo.

-¿Todo bien, Gustav?- Preguntó sin hacer caso, haciendo que los desilusionados espectadores comenzaran a dispersarse.

-Claro que sí.- Y poniendo las manos alrededor de su boca para ampliar el sonido continuó.- Tan solo no soporta que uno de segundo sea más genial que uno de tercero.

-Debes tener cuidado. Algún día terminarás golpeado.

-Descuida, eso ya ha ocurrido.- gesticuló restándole importancia.- Pega fuerte pero no tanto como su aliento.

-Igual debería medir un poco lo que dices.- Insistió Fishlegs.

-Es cierto. Yo que tú intentaría tener un perfil un poco menos alto cerca de Dagur.- Recomendó Astrid.

-Es muy tierno que te preocupes por mí cariño, pero no te alteres.- Contestó de manera galante.

-Yagj. Primero Snotlout y ahora este.- Se quejó con desagrado.

-No se alteren.-Intervino Tuffnut colocándose junto a Gustav.- Sacar de quicio a la gente es un don. No deben reprimirlo.- Aleccionó como si de un erudito se tratara.

-Como sea.- Lo interrumpió Hiccup.- Gustav: no busques problemas con Dagur, deja en paz a Astrid y por sobre todo no le hagas caso a los gemelos, a ninguno.- Resumió como conclusión.- Iremos a almorzar afuera. ¿Quieres venir?

-Por supuesto, no los privaría de mi presencia.- Respondió poniendo se en marcha hacia la explanada del enorme patio donde había mesas repartidas. -Oh, y no temas, Snotlout. Dejaré de parecer tan feo cuando te mires en un espejo.- Agregó haciendo reír a todos menos al aludido.

El padre del pequeño pelinegro era policía. Uno de los mejores oficiales y gran amigo del padre de Hiccup, quien era el jefe del departamento de Berk. Por lo que lo conocía desde hacía años y lo había invitado a pasar tiempo con él y sus amigos al ver que siempre andaba vagando solo.

Era un niño independiente que no necesitaba permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quisiera, pero a pesar de su carácter sarcástico y creído, era un buen chico tratando de hacer las cosas bien.

Su vida había sido difícil. Había perdido a su mamá a los cinco años y más de una vez había visto a su papá herido a causa de su trabajo, por lo cual había creado una personalidad relajada para cubrir lo rápido que debió madurar y lo cínico que en verdad era. A diferencia de Hiccup, quien en las mismas circunstancias había sido capaz de enfrentar sus problemas y vencerlos con dedicación, paciencia y finalmente, con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Desde pequeño había soñado con formar parte del equipo de football americano, pero todos los años lo rechazaban por su tamaño. Lo cual no hacía más que desilusionarlo y mellar su confianza; por no decir darle excusas a Dagur para molestarlo más. Él si formaba parte del equipo, al igual que Tuff y el capitán Snotlout.

El pelirrojo molestaba a casi todo el mundo, pero al ver que sus amenazas y bromas no funcionaban con Gustav, se había ensañado más con él. Snotlout era un patán y portador de un ego enorme, pero incluso él desaprobaba las acciones del desquiciado; y siendo su capitán podía ponerlo en su lugar con relativa facilidad gracias a su carácter fuerte. Esto llevó a que el pequeño pelinegro lo respetara y lo imitara en secreto, aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie.

-¿Qué tal la práctica, mi lady?- Saludo Hiccup encontrando a su mejor amiga luego de la escuela.

-Bien. Mi equipo ganó.

-Qué novedad…- Sonrió rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué tal la tuya?

-Bien. Pero el mío perdió por cinco puntos…

-Tal parece que el señor capitán tendrá que entrenar extra.- Rio la rubia

-Tal parece que la señora capitana está en busca de un desafío.- Retó haciéndose el malo.

-Sábado. En el parque. Dos, treinta. No llegues tarde.- Confirmó feliz por la oportunidad de aplastarlo en un encuentro amistoso.

-Uno a uno. Por mí genial.- Aceptó Hiccup antes de que fueran a encontrarse con los demás.

Ambos eran capitanes de los dos equipos de basketball y siempre se encontraban luego de las prácticas para dirigirse juntos a las otras canchas donde los esperaban sus amigos.

-¡En dos semanas será el gran juego!- Exclamó Tuff.

-Y no sabrán que los golpeó.- Aseguró Snotlout.

-¿El juego contra Outcast?

-Exactamente, mi querida Astrid. El encuentro con nuestros grandes rivales.- Confirmó el gemelo de manera dramática.

-Genial ¿Nos conseguirán boletos?- Preguntó Hiccup con esperanza de que su primo tuviera alguno de sobra.

-De acuerdo…- Contestó con desgano.-El entrenador me dará tres. Uno se lo daré a Gustav y los otros se los pueden quedar. Este tonto se encargará de conseguirle a Fishface y a su hermana.

-Hey, hablando de tu hermana, ¿No debería estar aquí?- Inquirió Astrid.

-Su práctica de atletismo se extendió, dijo que la esperáramos.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No esperen más porque aquí llego.- Exclamó la gemela corriendo hacia ellos.

Estando ya todos juntos, con excepción de Fishlegs que estaba en el club de ornitología y biología, comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela para dirigirse a la casa de Hiccup.

-Buenos días hijo, hola chicos.- Saludó Stoick cuando entraron.

-Hola.- Le respondieron a coro.

-¿Es cierto que los Cazadores vendrán a Berk el próximo mes?- Le preguntó a su sobrino.

-Así es. El mejor equipo de la Liga de Football del Archipiélago vendrá a jugar aquí.

-Genial. Asegúrate de conseguirme un autógrafo de tu amigo el capitán.

-De acuerdo tío.- Respondió antes de seguir a los demás al jardín.

.oOIOo.

La lluvia caía perezosamente mojando de manera lenta la tierra y a él mismo. De repente dejó de sentir el toque húmedo de las gotas. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse que Astrid se había acercado a él con un paraguas.

-No lo comprendo.- Confesó devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente.

-Ninguno lo hace, Hiccup. Créeme.- Le respondió con voz decaída.

Había llegado el día en que Los Cazadores jugarían contra los Breserkers, y Snotlout había movido algunos hilos para conseguir boletos para todos, incluyendo a Gustav. Todos se encontraban emocionados celebrando cada anotación del equipo y antes de darse cuenta el encuentro había concluido con su equipo favorito como vencedores.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Gustav al ver que no se movían de la entrada del estadio a pesar de que todos se habían ido.

-Quedé de verme con un amigo.- Le respondió Snotlout distraídamente.

-De acuerdo…- Comento ante la falta de aclaración.

-¡Jorgenson!- Saludó alguien acercándose a ellos.

-No puedo creerlo.- Exclamó el más joven casi sin aliento.- Es Eret.

-El mismo.- Se presentó el fornido capitán del equipo que ganara momentos antes.

-Tiempo que no nos vemos, cazador.- Lo saludó Snotlout.

-Lo mismo digo. Hola chicos.- Agitó la mano hacia los demás.- A ti no te conozco.- Agregó tendiéndole la mano a Gustav.

-So… Soy Gustav Larson.- Se presentó tratando que su voz no temblara por la emoción.

-Un placer. ¿Tú juegas?

-No me admitieron en el equipo este año, pero el próximo de seguro.

-Entrena con migo los fines de semana.- Agregó Snotlout.- Detesto admitirlo, pero el renacuajo ha hecho algunos progresos.

-¿Progreso?- Exclamó una voz burlona.- Este perdedor nunca hará los progresos necesarios para entrar al equipo.- Dijo Dagur acercándose.

-Eso no es muy buena onda de tu parte, amigo.- Respondió Eret algo molesto.

-Pero tan solo míralo. Es tan pequeño que nunca podrá formar parte de ningún equipo-

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?- Reclamó poniéndose en puntas de pie para encarar a su agresor.

-Todo el mundo.- Contraatacó mirándolo hacia abajo antes de empujarlo y dejarlo tendido en el suelo.- Ni siquiera puedes permanecer parado ante un simple toque. Qué pena verte humillado ante tu héroe…- Arremetió con entristecida voz infantil provocando que Gustav debiera reprimir un sollozo.

-Ya es suficiente.- Dijo Eret apartándolo del niño.

-Tienes razón. ¿Para qué seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con este perdedor? Mira, incluso está llorando.- Señaló.

-¡Basta! ¡Vete de aquí!

-Como ordene gran capitán de los cazadores.- Contestó con fingido respeto.- ¡Los Berserkers mandan!- Gritó con locura mientras se retiraba.

Antes de que el capitán pudiera preguntarla a Gustav si estaba bien, se levantó y comenzó a correr.

-¡Gustav!- Exclamó Hiccup preocupado, comenzando a correr tras de él viendo que no miraba por donde iba.

-Díganle al chico que lamento mucho lo ocurrido.- Pidió Eret entristecido.

-Lo haremos.- Prometió Astrid conteniendo su enojo.

Hiccup lo persiguió un largo camino, pero finalmente lo perdió cerca de su casa. Se frenó a reobrar el aliento y luego sacó su celular para llamar a la casa del chico.

-Hola.- Lo atendió su papá.

-Buenas noches, Soy Hiccup. ¿Gustav llegó a casa?

-Sí. Entró apresuradamente y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió?- Preguntó de manera preocupada con la esperanza de que le pudiera decir la razón de su comportamiento.

-Luego del juego nos encontramos con un chico de la escuela que lo molestó y él se fue corriendo. Le perdí el rastro cerca de su casa y quería asegurarme de que hubiera llegado.

-Gracias por ocuparte de mi hijo, Hiccup. Lo aprecio mucho.

-Si ocurre algo avíseme. Creo que de momento debe estar solo un rato.

-Pienso lo mismo. Le diré que te llame luego.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Luego de cortar llamó a Astrid para contarle lo ocurrido y quedaron de verse en un var con el resto del grupo.

Al día siguiente, que era sábado, Hiccup llamó a Gustav para invitarlo al parque con los demás y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

-Descuida.- Le dijo con calma.- Se necesita más que eso para derrotar a Gustav Larson.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Oye, con los chicos iremos al parque ¿vienes?

-Gracias, pero hoy tendrán que sobrevivir sin mí. Papá estará afuera todo el día y tendré la casa para mí solo.- Festejó.- Y acabo de comprarme un nuevo video juego que está ge-nial.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso nos veremos el lunes.

-Intenten no sufrir mucho hasta entonces.- Saludó antes de cortar.

El domingo por la noche estaba en el comedor terminando su tares cuando escuchó llegar a su papá llegar con compañía.

-… Y no sé dónde pueda estar.

-Seguro la habrás dejado en la jefatura.

-Eso espero… Pero estoy seguro de que la tenía al salir.

-Hola papá, hola señor Larson.- Saludó al verlos entrar en el comedor. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Me falta algo de mi bolso y temo que me lo hayan robado.- Explicó el padre de Gustav.

-Pues espero que lo encuentre.

-Gracias Hiccup. Y gracias por haberte ocupado de Gustav, hoy lo noté mejor.

-Qué buena noticia.

-Te dejaremos seguir trabajando, tengo cosas que atender con tu padre.

Durante el lunes las cosas transcurrieron calmadamente, hasta que Dagur comenzó a molestar a Gustav cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Lo insultó con todas las cosas conocidas pero él no respondía nada. El grupo llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Gustav únicamente le decía con voz peligrosa:- Déjame en paz.- Y luego se marchaba sin prestarle un ápice de atención.

-Bien… Quizás este empezando a poner en práctica tu consejo, Astrid.- Comentó Hiccup tratando de entender.

Se reunieron con él y dejaron de sentirse preocupados al ver como se comportaba con su habitual forma de ser sarcástica y algo engreída.

Los dos días siguientes Hiccup faltó por estar enfermo, pero Astrid le contó que la escena se había repetido el martes y el miércoles Gustav había faltado. Entre los dos acordaron que sería bueno hablar con él e intentar averiguar si ocurría algo, cosa que harían luego de clases.

Su plan se vio frustrado cuando el pelinegro no llegó a la escuela ese día. Tácitamente lo reprogramaron para el día siguiente y dejaron el tema de lado para dedicarse a prestar atención en clases.

-Buenos días hermano.- Saludó Dagur acercándose al grupo que hablaba en medio del pasillo.- ¿Qué pasa con tu pequeña sombra, capitán? ¿No ha venido tampoco hoy?- Preguntó con aniñada voz burlona.

-Déjalo en paz.- Gruñó Snotlout por lo bajo.

\- Lo del fin de semana fue excederse.- Agregó Tuffnut.

-Y mira que lo decimos nosotros.- Respaldó Ruffnut.

-No me digan que sigue llorando encerrado en su cuarto.- Rio- ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí estoy.-Respondió a su espalda.

-Gustav.- Dijo Hiccup preocupado por verlo con ojeras y llegando tan tarde.

Estaba parado con la cabeza algo inclinada y la mochila en la mano, sin su habitual chispa traviesa en los ojos.

-Wow ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te ves terrible.- Comentó Dagur con una ceja levantada.

-Deja de molestarme.- Demandó con una aparente calma de manera seria.

El increpado rio mirando de lado a su amigo Savage.- ¿Por qué?

-Tan solo hazlo.- Respondió aferrando con fuerza su mochila.

-¿O qué?

Gustav metió la mano dentro de ella y Dagur como única respuesta obtuvo un chasquido inconfundible que provocó que todos los presentes en el bullicioso corredor se congelaran y voltearan a mirar. Algunos más astutos intentaron buscar con qué cubrirse, pero Dagur solo pudo abrir los ojos de manera desorbitada al ver que era apuntado con una pistola.

Automáticamente las cosas encajaron en la cabeza de Hiccup. Lo que había desaparecido del bolso del oficial Larson era su pistola, y Gustav la había tomado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Astrid en voz baja para no provocarlo.

-Sí ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Repitió Dagur preocupado.

-Gustav.-Llamó Hiccup levantando las manos frente a él y poniéndose lentamente entre Gustav y Dagur.

-Apartate.- Pidió sin emoción de ningún tipo.

-Gustav, no lo hagas.- Le pidió a su vez avanzando lentamente.

-Y por qué debería, Hiccup. Él nunca lo hizo.

-Ya lo sé. Dagur nunca se detuvo, y no hizo lo correcto, pero tú eres mejor que él. No caigas por debajo de su nivel.

Dejó caer los hombros y apartó la punta del cañón para dejar de apuntar a Hiccup.

-Tan solo apártate.

-No puedo. No puedo permitir que te hagas esto.- Explicó manteniendo a raya su preocupación.- Ahora parece la solución, pero no lo es. Si aprietas ese gatillo arruinaras el resto de tu vida.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos en que parecía haberse detenido el mundo hasta que Gustav suspiró.

-Lo lamento Hiccup.- Dijo dando un paso al costado y reapuntando.

-¡Gustav! ¡Nooo…!- Exclamó Hiccup corriendo para tratar de detenerlo, pero el estruendo del disparo se hizo escuchar antes de que pudiera moverse de su lugar.

Algunos gritaron se susto y luego todos miraron estupefactos la escena.

Dagur abrió la boca como acto reflejo al tiempo que su corazón se detenía, únicamente mirando de manera impotente. Era su culpa y lo sabía, pero nunca creyó que causaría aquello. Parpadeó una vez y cayó de espalda contra los casilleros respirando pesadamente.

"-Es mi culpa."- Pensó sin aliento con los ojos fijos en el charco de sangre al costado del cuerpo de Gustav tendido en el piso.

-Gustav.- Lo llamó Hiccup arrodillándose junto a él para tratar de hacer algo. Pero se enderezó sentándose sobre sus talones al darse cuenta que no había nada para hacer. Ya estaba muerto…

Estiró la mano para cerrarle los ojos y luego dejó caer su cabeza sintiendo como Astrid se acercaba.

El resto del grupo se miraba mutuamente y a la escena delante de ellos sin poder comprender que eso verdaderamente había pasado frente a sus ojos. Los gemelos sentían ganas de vomitar. Siempre bromeaban con matarse mutuamente y lo genial de las heridas, pero nunca se les habría pasado por la cabeza que efectivamente verían a alguien morir. Fishlegs lloraba al borde de un ataque de asma y Snotlout , con lagrimas en los ojos, sintió como su corazón se partía, porque a pasar de todo sentía un gran cariño por el chico. Astrid fue quien más entera se mantuvo dentro de su shock y se acercó a Hiccup mientras veía como llegaban profesores y alguien llamaba a la policía y una ambulancia.

-Hiccup.- Murmuró acuclillándose a su lado para ponerle una mano en el hombro.- Ven levántate.- Le dijo ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

Él se dejó conducir lejos del lugar donde yacía Gustav y luego la abrazó dejando salir sus lágrimas al igual que ella.

.oOIOo.

-¿Cómo no lo vi?... Si tan solo lo hubiera notado…- Pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

-No te culpes.- Dijo Astrid con tacto pero una gran firmeza.- Nadie lo vio porque él no nos lo dejó.- Agregó con tristeza.

El castaño guardó silencio sabiendo que era cierto. Deseaba haber hecho algo, pero ya había hecho todo lo que había podido para ayudarlo durante muchos años. Al final la decisión había sido de Gustav, y por más que quisiera haber sido capaz de cambiar su opinión, hay decisiones que solamente uno puede o no tomar. Tal como le correspondía a él culparse por la muerte de Gustav o aceptar que había hecho todo lo posible desde su posición.

Astrid le rodeó lo hombros justo cuando se sentía caer, dándole la seguridad necesaria para seguir de pie. Reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga sintiendo como se humedecían sus ojos.

-Me pregunto que lo habrá llevado a tomar esa decisión.- Murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Nunca se sabe cómo actuará una persona cuando se ve llevada a su límite.- Respondió pensativa frotando el hombro de Hiccup.

-Es extraño como dos personas en la misma situación pueden actuar de manera tan distinta… Snotlout y yo terminamos siendo amigos, pero él…

-También pensaba lo mismo…- Reveló luego de que a Hiccup se le cortara la voz.- Es un misterio como algunos encuentran el valor y la fortaleza para soportar las dificultades mientras que otros se rinden en un momento de debilidad.

El castaño asintió levemente.- Quizás algún día pueda saber que le ocurrió para actuar así.

-Quizás.- Repitió antes de que guardaran silencio un largo rato.- Creo que ya es momento de irnos.- Sugirió con delicadeza.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidió dejándose guiar por Astrid que aún lo rodeaba con su brazo.

-Lo extrañaré.- Dijo mientras de alejaban de la tumba.

-Yo también. Será raro no tenerlo bromeando por ahí.- Comentó con una muy pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Lo apreciaría mucho.- Agradeció.- Papá invitó al señor Larson. Creo que le hará bien que estemos por ahí.

-En ese caso no dudes de que haré lo que pueda.

-Gracias. No sé lo que haría en este momento sin ti.- Reconoció con una débil sonrisa.

-Sé que podrías arreglártelas solo, pero igual estaré contigo cuando sea que lo necesites.

-Eres increíble…- Y tras un momento de silencio, concluyó mirando una porción de cielo que se despejaba lentamente:- Tan solo ruego porque ahora pueda estar en paz algún día.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Ok. Lo terminé sumamente apurada después de escribir lo último en una hoja en el colectivo viniendo a mi casa. Puede que haya errores y me disculpo por eso. Más tarde lo voy a revisar y si tiene muchos voy a remplazar el capítulo con uno corregido, pero si quiero que entre en el concurso no tengo tiempo para hacerlo ahora.

Espero que no se hayan deprimido mucho. Posiblemente en el futuro haga una versión extendida y lo publique como un fic aparte. ¿Qué les parece?

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Si leyeron hasta acá, gracias.

Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	10. Entrechocar de espadas

Wuju! Los saludo en el día 10!

Yeah, baby! Un tercio del reto en la bolsa Deary.

 **Pedido Importante:** En tres días tengo que publicar otra historia libre y mi fuente de ideas está un tanto tapada. ¿Hay algún fic del reto al que quieran que le haga continuación, o quisieran sugerirme alguna cosa?

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 10: AU donde tu OTP sean enemigos

" **Entrechocar de espadas"**

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, provocando que sus miradas destilaran odio. No se movían. Se miraban fijamente como dos fieras esperando que alguno decidiera dar inicio al enfrentamiento.

Apretó el agarre de su espada mientras sus respiraciones se convertían en gruñidos. Allí delante de él se encontraba el mayor enemigo que hubiera tenido en toda su vida. No sabía cómo era posible odiar tanto a una sola persona, pero así era.

No podía recordar cómo llegó a odiarla tanto, únicamente que el sentimiento era mutuo y nunca habían podido llevarse bien ni por pocos segundos.

El ruido de la batalla los envolvía. Los dos ejércitos que representaban a los dos bandos en los que el reino se había dividido, se enfrentaban en combate en aquélla pradera que ahora se encontraba regada de sangre de ambos destacamentos.

Luchó con hábiles movimientos de espada, con los que batía a sus enemigos en pocos instantes. Se desplazó por el campo yendo de enemigo en enemigo hasta que se encontró frente a frente con ella. Astrid Hofferson. La campeona del ejército enemigo.

Dejó caer su escudo para encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que la joven parada a un par de metros de él. Sin armadura, solo una espada y mechones sueltos de cabello que les deban a ambos un aspecto salvaje.

No eran necesarias las palabras para transmitir aquél odio. A decir verdad, sobraban.

Hiccup Haddock y Astrid Hofferson. Su rivalidad era legendaria, y por ese motivo nadie intervino una vez que ellos se hubieran encontrado.

Se lanzaron al ataque en el mismo momento con gritos estridentes provocando que un ruido aterrador se desprendiera del entrechocar de sus espadas. Rápidamente volvieron a atacarse sin compasión ni reservas. Lucharon en un gran despliegue de manejo de espadas durante una eternidad sin señal de que ninguno cediera.

Él poseía mayor fuerza, pero era innegable que ella tenía un estado superior. Finalmente consiguió derribarlo, haciendo que su espada fuera arrancada de su mano para caer lejos de su alcance. La vio acercarse hasta él para acorralarlo y prepararse para darle una estocada mortal mientras estaba caído.

-¿Alguna última palabra, Haddock?- Provocó con voz tan fría como roca del lecho de un rio de deshielo.

-No tardarás en unirte a mí.- Respondió sin mostrarse intimidado en lo más mínimo.

-Pero no será hoy.- Rebatió.

Astrid dejó escapar un grito de batalla intimidante en el momento en que arremetía contra él. Sin posibilidad de escapatoria se resignó a su suerte como un guerrero.

De repente abrió los ojos de manera súbita, respirando agitado.

-Hiccup ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Astrid adormilada sacudiéndole el hombro.

-Sí.- Respondió antes de soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones y levantar la cabeza para mirar el despertador.

Recién eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana, según los grandes números de la pantalla del reloj digital que se veían débilmente en la obscuridad del cuarto.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Cuestionó sonriendo ante la expresión acelerada del castaño.

-Sí.- Repitió volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.-Lamento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes.

-Y gracias por haberme despertado.

-¿Para qué estoy si no?- Respondió divertida.- Ahora cierra los ojos e intenta volver a dormir.-Indicó besándole la mejilla.- Por la mañana me contarás de que trataba esa pesadilla.- Agregó acercándose a él y cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo. Tienes razón.- Dijo rodeándola con un brazo.

-Siempre la tengo.

Hiccup cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad sintiendo la cercanía de su esposa. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Ellos no se odiaban, se amaban. Y no intentaban matarse mutuamente, darían la vida por el otro. Estaba felizmente casado con la chica de sus sueños que le derretía el corazón con sus ojos azules. No había ninguna guerra de la cual preocuparse.

Tiró del cobertor para que ambos quedaran mejor tapados, y se dejó hundir en la calidez para ser arrastrado a un sueño mucho más tranquilo.

.oOIOo.

* * *

A que ninguno se esperaba ese revés, ¿Cierto?

¿Qué les pareció? Es un AU dentro de otro AU. Un medieval dentro de un modern.  
Ya me conocen, no podía dejarlos como enemigos. Y la mejor manera de que terminara bien sin hacer un arco narrativo muy extenso, era ésta. (Espero no haberte decepcionado tanto DV ;P )

Hubiera estado copado hacer un one shot largo donde se fueran amigando de a poco hasta que su rivalidad quedara sepultada, pero estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a idear toda una trama. La verdad que este desafío es muy desgastante. Pero igual se siente bien saber que lo llevás al día y mantiene una puntuación casi perfecta.

¿Les dije que cada día me puntúan el fic de turno? La verdad no me acuerdo si lo hice, pero así va la cosa.

Me disculpo profundamente si hay algún error y espero no estar bajando la calidad de mis escritos.

Respecto a ayer:

¿De verdad creés que decirme "hacé esto" es obligarme? Lo siento Drago Viking, pero se requiere mucho más esfuerzo para que me vea obligada a hacer algo u.u  
No es la primera vez que escribo sobre una muerte y definitivamente no es la última.

Lamento romper tu burbuja pero soy más de lo que parezco, sé cómo escribir escenas desgarrantes y pensar como el personaje más malo que se te ocurra. Pero no triunfó el mal porque sigo prefiriendo los finales felices o tristes que dejan un buen sabor de boca (como a walk to remember, el hobbit o Httyd2). ¿Por qué te creés que lo terminé con "tan solo ruego porque ahora pueda estar en paz algún día"?

So sorry pero Jaguar Negro de oscuro solo tiene el color _(P: ¿En serio? Pero si sos más palida que un cadáver.)_ **(Ok, un jaguar negro tiene una sobre producción de melanina y yo tengo una deficiencia melanínica… A decir verdad soy el exacto opuesto de mi seudónimo en todos los aspectos biológicos… Que paradójico.)** _(P: Al menos se asemejan en el carácter.)_ Como sea, el mal nunca va a vencer!

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	11. Un buen plan

Qué onda?

Todavía acepto sugerencias para la historia libre de pasado mañana.

El de hoy es un drabble muy flojito, no voy a negarlo. Pero no se me ocurría ninguna idea.

A último momento pensé en estoy y lo arreglé como pude para terminarlo rápido. Espero que no esté tan así nomás como me parece a mí.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 11: Dabble sobre el cumpleaños de uno de los personajes

" **Un buen plan"**

Astrid se encontraba acariciando a Stormfly luego de haberle colocado la montura. Esperaba que Hiccup llegara para hacer la ronda nocturna de patrullaje.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Rio cuando su dragona frotó su cabeza contra ella.- Pero ni una palabra a Hiccup.- Agregó en voz baja.

-Estamos listos.- Anunció el castaño apareciendo sobre Toothless al cabo de un momento.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Los estábamos esperando.- Respondió trepando a la espalda de Stormfly.- Se tardaron demasiado. Creí que el líder debía dar el ejemplo.

-Sí, ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Despeguemos de una vez.

Ella emprendió vuelo al instante dejándolo solo en el suelo.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó con humor.

-Creí que habías dicho que despegáramos- Se defendió con sarcasmo dándose vuelta para verlo acercarse desde atrás.

En realidad no le tocaba a ninguno de los dos patrullar esa noche, pero se las había arreglado para que todos los demás estuvieran ocupados sin que nadie se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

Culpa de Ryker y todos los problemas que causaba con su flota de cazadores, nadie había recordado que ese día había sido su cumpleaños. La verdad, no le afectaba en absoluto y no quería que se dieran cuenta. Solo quería pasar un rato con su mejor amigo alejados de los problemas del día. Y la única que lo sabía aparte de ella, era Stormfly.

-Suerte que hay luna llena. Nos ayudará a ver mejor.- Comentó al cabo.

-Cierto. Podremos concluir la ronda de vigilancia más temprano y luego podríamos competir o simplemente volar por un rato.- Sugirió Hiccup.

-Eso suena como un buen plan para mí.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Nada que decir. Espero que el de mañana sea mejor.

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	12. Juntos

Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, hoy me llegaron todos juntos ;)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 12: One-shot post HTTYD2

" **Juntos"**

Hiccup se encontraba sentado a la mesa del comedor trabajando sobre planos, proyectos y mapas tratando de ver la mejor manera para terminar de reconstruir el pueblo y entender los demás deberes de un jefe que su padre no había llegado a explicarle por completo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando paso a la dueña de unos profundos ojos azules. Ella entró con tranquilidad y saludó a Toothless que levantó la cabeza y agitó las orejas en dirección a la puerta al sentir su llegada. Luego dirigió la vista hacia el castaño y sacudió la cabeza con expresión divertida al encontrarlo durmiendo sobre la mesa con pergaminos desparramados. Caminó haca él e intentó despertarlo sacudiéndole el cabello con suavidad.

-Hiccup.- Llamó en voz baja cerca de su oído.- Te quedaste dormido otra vez.

-¿Qué?- Balbuceó dormido levantando la cabeza con pereza.

-Despierta.- Repitió con ternura mirando su expresión confundida.- Volviste a quedarte dormido sobre la mesa.- Explicó.

-Oh… cierto. ¿Ya es de mañana?- Preguntó estirando su dolorida espalda y cubriéndose la boca a cusa de un inoportuno bostezo.

-Sí. El sol salió hace una hora.- Indicó acercando una silla para sentarse junto a él.- ¿En qué estabas trabajando ahora?

-Muchas cosas… lo último que recuerdo era planear una nueva ruta comercial que pueda abarcar más puertos en el menor tiempo posible.- Comentó señalando un mapa y siguiendo con el dedo una línea punteada que acababa súbitamente, Astrid pensó, a causa de haber quedado dormido.- Pero debo hablar con Johan la próxima vez que venga para poder perfeccionarla.

-interesante… ¿Y esto?- Inquirió tomando una hoja de pergamino.

-Eso es un nuevo sistema de riego en el que estoy trabajando. Tuve la idea cuando estaba con mamá en su mundo de dragones. El alfa se sumergía y luego salía a la superficie para escupir y dar de comer a los demás dragones. Soplaba haciendo que volaran peces para que los atrapen, pero también agua que se esparcía y caía como si fuera lluvia.

-¿Algo como lo que hacen las ballenas?

-Exacto. Pero mucho más grande. Eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo con los cultivos. Pero aún no tengo idea cómo hacer que funciones sin un dragón emergiendo del mar…

-Seguro lo resolverás.- Lo animó riendo ante esa imagen.- Debes ser el primer jefe en tener la mesa llena de pergaminos. Los demás resuelven las cosas en la práctica.- Señaló juntando todos los papeles desparramados para para organizarlos.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- Rebatió con una pícara sonrisa torpe.

-Claro que no.- Respondió poniéndose de pie.- Es una de las razones por las que te quiero.- Agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Has cenado al menos?

-Sí.- Respondió Hiccup ganándose un gruñido desaprobatorio de parte del Night Fury.- Ohhh… De acuerdo. Cocinó mamá y luego no tuve tiempo de hacerme nada comestible.- Admitió resignado.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- Dijo Astrid acariciando la cabeza de Toothless.- Prepararé algo. Yo tampoco he desayunado aún.

-Gracias mi lady. En ese caso iré a ponerme la armadura de vuelo.

-De acuerdo. Y también ponte una túnica limpia, esa esta manchada de tinta.- Rio señalando la manga que había quedado impregnada al haber estado apoyada sobre la punta de la pluma.

-Ohhhggg…- Se quejó al darse cuenta de su descuido mientras se ponía de pie para subir las escaleras.

Pocos minutos después bajó ataviado para cumplir sus deberes de jefe, y ayudó a Astrid a terminar de cocinar.

-¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?- Preguntó cuándo se sentaron a comer.

-Debemos ver cómo van Gobber y Eret con las reparaciones y si hay algo que necesiten. Luego hay que revisar los campos y ver que tal andamos en el abastecimiento para el invierno. Oh, y arreglar cualquier problema que causen los gemelos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal le va a tu mamá con los dragones de Drago?

-Se están recuperando bien, por lo que me ha dicho. Hace un par de semanas que no he ido a verlos, quizás podríamos pasar cuando terminemos lo demás.

-Me parece bien.- Asintió antes de dar otro bocado.- La lista de tareas de hoy es más pequeña que otras veces.- Hizo notar.

-Sí. Creó que por fin empiezo a tomarle la mano.- Sonrió.

-Me alegro. La verdad pensé que te tomaría más tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo? Astrid, ¡Han pasado más de tres meses!

-Han pasado tan solo tres meses.- Ratificó. –Todo lo que has hecho, todo lo tuviste que aprender solo. No es fácil llevar adelante a toda una aldea que depende de ti sin nadie que te guie.

-Las tuve a ti y a mamá.- Reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y a Gobber.

-Y siempre nos tendrás, pero tú eres quien ha conseguido acomodar las cosas para que funcionen.

-Gracias, Astrid.- Dijo tomándole la mano con una expresión dulce en los ojos.

-Cuando quieras.- Respondió de la misma manera.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta interrumpiendo el desayuno y devolviéndolos a la realidad.

-Bien. Parece que ya inicia el día del jefe.- Bromeó Hiccup parándose.- ¿Estas segura que esta es la vida que quieres tener en adelante?

-Si esta es tu vida, por supuesto que la quiero compartir.- Afirmó ella mientas el castaño se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Hiccup!- Saludó Snotlout sin aliento apoyándose en sus rodillas.- Eret te busca…-Dijo rápidamente antes de respirar pesadamente y continuar.- Dice… Que tiene una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?- Se sumó Astrid apareciendo en al lado de Hiccup.

-Sí.- Jadeó antes de soltar una exclamación de cansancio.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan cansado?- Cuestionó el castaño con intriga.

-Porque estábamos del otro lado del pico y Hookfang estaba ocupado ayudándolo.- Consiguió decir de un tirón.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, vayan ustedes… Yo me desmayaré un rato.-Finalizó dejándose caer al piso para sentarse contra la pared.

-Como quieras.- Dijo no del todo seguro antes de llamar a Toothless y salir.

Astrid Subió a espaldas de Stormfly que descansaba cerca, y partieron a donde el pelinegro les indicara.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Con cuidado, perfecto.- Gritaba Eret dando instrucciones.

Ambos jinetes aterrizar cerca de él y desmontaron para acercársele.

-Suerte que llegan.

-¿Me dirás de que se trata la gran sorpresa?- Replicó el jefe con humor sarcástico al saludo.

-¿Para qué decirte si puedo mostraste?- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Ahora!

Desde un punto que ellos no podían ver por su ubicación, pero el excazador sí, se elevaron Scullckrusher, Hookfang y los gemelos en su dragón tirando de sogas que sostenían algo de apariencia pesada.

-¿Sabías que esos dos busca problemas tienen un don natural para la destrucción controlada?- Comentó con calma ante las miradas sorprendidas de los recién llegados.- Los he tenido controlados todo el mes trabajando en esto.- Explicó mientras una gran estatua de piedra de apariencia cónica era posada suavemente a unos metros frente a ellos.

-Wow…-Murmuró Astrid creyendo que nunca más vería eso desde que Drago lo destruyera en su ataque.

-No sé qué decir… Eret, te has lucido. ¿Pero cómo…?

-¿… he podido coordinarlo y encargarme de las reparaciones a la vez?- Concluyó.- Pues hemos estado trabajando de madrugada y ese par invirtió en esto todo el tiempo que tenían para gastar en bromas.

-¿Qué hay jefe?- Exclamó Tuffnut.

-¿Qué dicen de nuestro nuevo faro?- Agregó Ruffnut mientras el dragón descendía.

-¡Es increíble!- Festejó Hiccup viendo cada detalle de una réplica casi exacta del faro destruido.- Creí que tendríamos que arreglarnos con solo uno por un buen tiempo.

-Pues no.- Sonrió Eret.- Lo que queda de mi tripulación está trabajando en el pilar para limpiarlo y poder instalarlo. En uno o dos días debe estar listo. Solo falta que des la orden y lo colocaremos en su sitio.

-Impresionante.- Reconoció Astrid.

-Considérenlo mi regalo de boda.- Explicó guiñando un ojo.- Y un gesto de gratitud por incorporarme a su pueblo junto con el resto de mi gente.- Agregó con una sutil reverencia.

-Wow. No sé qué decir.- Repitió Hiccup riendo al no ser capaz de hacer otra cosa.

-Te has ganado nuevamente mi respeto, hijo de Eret.- Dijo La rubia posando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño, sin quitar los ojos de la estatua.

-Eso me complace.- Afirmó satisfecho antes de desatar a su dragón.- Bueno, tengo reparaciones de las cuales encargarme.- Se excusó montándolo.- Ustedes dos llévenle su dragón a Snotlout y no hagan líos.- Ordenó dirigiéndose a los gemelos.- Los estaré esperando en el extremo norte del pueblo.- Concluyó alzando vuelo.- ¡Oh, y la estatua de tu padre fue terminada ayer!- Gritó desde la distancia recordándolo en el último momento.

-¿Por qué todo mundo nos dice que no hagamos lio?- Se quejó Tuff desatando a Hookfang y volviendo a trepar a su cabeza del dragón.

-¡Sí! Parecería que no nos conocieran.- Continuó Ruff mientras emprendían vuelo con el Nightmare detrás.

-Yo en realidad diría que los conoce muy bien.- Rio Astrid cuando ya se hubieran alejado.

-Me sorprende que confié en ellos, pero lo que más me asombra es que le hagan caso.

-No es sorpresa viniendo de Ruff.- Comentó la rubia resistiendo una carcajada.

-Aguarda ¿Le sigue gustando? Yo creí que ahora estaba detrás de Snotlout y Fishlegs.

-La verdad: ya no tengo ni idea.- Admitió haciendo que amos rieran durante un largo rato.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Hiccup tratando de recobrar la compostura.- Es momento de empezar con el quehacer.- Indicó subiendo a su dragón.

-Está bien.- Asintió imitándolo.- ¿Sobrevolar Berk para hacer un recuento de los daños que quedan?

-Exactamente.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo y dedicaron largas horas a inspeccionar las reparaciones y tomar nota mental de lo que hacía falta antes de hablar con el herrero para tener más detalles. Se complacieron en saber que solo quedaban unas pocas casas por terminar de levantar y los suministros que necesitaban podrían obtenerlos de los recursos de la isla.

Pararon al medio día para comer en el gran salón, y luego ocuparon gran parte de la tarde en hablar con los granjeros y encargados de guardar los suministros; con la agradable sorpresa de que iban mejor de lo que en un principio habían pensado debido a los contratiempos de la no tan lejana batalla.

Para el atardecer se dirigieron a una sección del bosque no muy alejada donde Valka había levantado una cabaña y se encargaba de reentrenar a los dragones que Drago había esclavizado. Al comienzo Hiccup no se había sentido muy conforme con la idea y le había pedido que se quedara con él, pero comprendía que deseara algo más parecido a lo que había conocido por veinte años y no iba a ser él quien se opusiera a que cuidara de los dragones maltratados.

-¡Hola!- Los saludó con alegría agitando la mano apenas los vio sobrevolar el lugar.

-Hola mamá.-Dijo apeándose.

-Hola hijo, Hola Astrid. Me alegro de verlos.

-Quisimos pasa a ver cómo estaba.-Saludó Astrid.

-Que considerados.- Sonrió.

-¿Cómo van los dragones?- Preguntó Hiccup.

-Van muy bien. Hemos hecho grandes progresos con algunos. Hay un grupo que ya sale solo a cazar su propio alimento.

-Increíble.- Acotó la rubia con interés.

-¿Verdad? Mira. Si nos acercamos un poco al acantilado podrás verlos pescando.

Permanecieron un buen rato hablando de los progresos alcanzados y los próximos objetivos, y luego se sentaron sobre el césped a hablar de distintas cosas. Valka se sentía verdaderamente feliz de llevarse tan bien con Astrid y poder compartir tiempo con ambos como una verdadera familia. Los veía y se sentía auténticamente complacida de sentir el nivel de comprensión y compañerismo entre ellos. No tenía duda de que serían muy felices juntos.

Una semana después, Hiccup y Astrid observaban desde unas rocas como Eret daba instrucciones desde Skullcruher a los demás jinetes que levantaban la estatua para asentarla sobre el pedestal.

-¡Manténgala estable! ¡¿Ahí?!- Preguntó a los tripulantes de un barco que se encargaban de indicarle el lugar exacto.- ¡Un poco más hacia el lado de la costa! ¡Bájenlo lentamente! ¡Deténgalo hasta que deje de moverse! ¡Perfecto! Y… ¡Suéltenlo!- Dio la orden para dejarlo caer. -¡Buen trabajo!

Snotlout, los gemelos, Fishlegs y Gobber revolotearon para cortar todas las sogas mientras el líder del proyecto saltaba dentro de la boca de la estatua para acomodar los troncos que se convertirían en fogata para iluminar el mar; tanto ayudando a los barcos a llegar a buen puerto, como a detectar enemigos que rondaran por esas aguas.

-¡Ya está todo listo!- Anunció volando hacia la pareja.- Solo falta encenderlo. Si los homenajeados hacen el honor… -Invitó gesticulando hacia el monolito.

Ambos despegaron sin hacerse rogar, y dieron la indicación al mismo tiempo para que sus dragones dispararan. Las llamas crecieron provocando la alegría de todos los espectadores que festejaron con grandes gritos de júbilo.

Los dos se miraron comprendiendo lo que eso significaba: La destrucción de Drago había sido finalmente vencida. Berk volvía a estar entera.

Por la noche se organizó un gran festejo para celebrar, entre otros motivos, la culminación de las reparaciones. Incluso Heather se había hecho presente para acompañarlos.

Hiccup había dejado su armadura para demostrar que esa noche no debían ocuparse de esos asuntos, si no disfrutar lo que habían logrado con su esfuerzo y la importancia de la ocasión.

Se dirigía hacia el gran salón cuando distinguió una figura oteando el mar.

-¿Qué haces Eret?- Preguntó acercándose.- ¿Aprecias la obra que has hecho posible?

Él sonrió tristemente sin apartar la mirada del agua.

-Sabes que Drago volverá, ¿cierto?- Soltó de manera pensativa.

-Lo sé.- Respondió de la misma forma.- Nada lo detendrá hasta vengarse.

-Tan solo espero que podamos verlo venir para ser capaces de defendernos.

-¿Es por eso que trabajaste tan duro en el faro? ¿Para qué nada pase desapercibido?

-Pensé que el mejor regalo que podría darles es la posibilidad de que este lugar esté seguro.- Rebeló sin apartar la vista del horizonte ya obscuro.

-Creo que nunca dejarás de asombrarme.- Contestó con una gran y amistosa sonrisa.

-Espero que eso sea bueno.- Dijo sonriendo antes de cambiar su semblante por uno más festivo.- Pero ya es suficiente de pensamientos inquietantes. Después de todo, esta es una noche para celebrar. Mañana será el gran día.- Agregó palmeándole el hombro a Hiccup.

-No me lo recuerdes. Estoy tan ansioso que me parece que aún faltara un año.- Comentó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa tan radiante como las antorchas de las estatuas.

-Mejor vamos yendo. No puedes llegar tarde, esta fiesta es por ustedes.- Le recordó alejándose hacia el sonido de los alegre vikingos que comenzaban a reunirse en el gran salón.

Hiccup respiró la fresca brisa marina y luego se volteó hacia el camino para encontrarse con Astrid que lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa de lado. Se apuró para llegar hasta ella y se dirigieron juntos hacia la celebración tomados de la mano. Ya no se separarían más. A esa hora, el día siguiente, estarían casados. Sus vidas estarían unidas por un lazo más fuerte que la guerra. Su amor los volvería uno solo.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Déjenme admitir que esta idea se escribió sola. Yo había planeado hasta el momento en que Astrid lo despertaba, todo lo demás salió solo mientras escribía. No tenía una idea muy clara de lo que iba a hacer, pero tomó una dirección muy distinta de lo que pensaba. Solo quedó la presencia de Eret como alguien trabajando para agradecer que lo incorporaran al pueblo, el hincapié en la relación seria del Hiccstrid y la estatua/faro que por algún motivo me llamó mucho la atención y tenía ganas de usarlo en algún fic.

Hiccup es un adelantado a su tiempo, aunque no sé cómo se las va a ingeniar para crear aspersores sin agua corriente XD

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	13. Parting glass

Hola gente!

El de hoy va a ser un songfic. Busquen la versión de High Kings de "Parting glass" y ténganla preparada para cuando les indique.

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de incluir esa canción en algún cuento, y… ¡Hey! ¡Surgió esta idea!  
Espero les guste ;)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 13: Historia libre

" **Parting glass"**

-Genial, no hay casi nadie.- Celebró Snotlout desplazándose entre las butacas del cine para acomodarse a la mitad de la hilera.- Detesto no poder elegir el lugar que más me guste.

-"Mitad de la tercera línea después del pasillo del medio"- Recitaron los demás de manera cómica.

-Exacto. … ¡Hey!

Eso ya era una tradición para ellos desde la universidad. Cuando asistían a la escuela se veían todos los días, pero al tomar rumbos distintos decidieron acordar que se reunirían todos los sábados por la tarde y pasar la noche haciendo algo juntos. El segundo sábado del mes era costumbre ir al cine y ver una película para luego ir a cenar a la casa de los gemelos que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras.

Hacía un año que habían terminado sus estudios, pero nunca abandonaron esa costumbre.

-Tengan.- Dijo Hiccup pasándoles el balde de palomitas antes de sentarse en el extremo junto a Astrid.

-Genial, muero de hambre.- Celebró Tuff llevándose un puñado a la boca.

-Para ti, mi lady.- Agregó sacando un paquete de caramelos de su bolsillo para dárselo a su novia.

-Gracias. Me pregunto cómo habrás sabido que son mis favoritos.- Bromeó abriéndolos y ofreciéndole algunos.

-Mmmm… ¿Será porque te conozco desde pequeños? ¿O porque soy muy inteligente?- Rio mirándola a los ojos.

-O quizás porque seas quien mejor me conoce.- Sugirió acercándosele un poco con una sonrisa.

Hiccup abrió la boca para responder, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Oigan, ustedes dos.- Llamó Ruff.

-Si van a besarse háganlo ya.- Demandó su hermano.

-Sí.- Se sumó Snotlout.- Cuando apaguen las luces no podremos ver el espectáculo de ustedes.

Ambos se voltearon a verlos levantando una ceja con expresión levemente molesta y luego volvieron a verse mutuamente.

-Lo dejaremos para después.- Susurró Astrid.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Coincidió sonriendo de lado.

-Ya comienza.- Anunció Fishlegs al notar como las luces bajaban de intensidad, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a la pantalla.

Los seis coincidieron en que la película fue impresionante. Trataba de un escuadrón especial de soldados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que un inicio no se llevaban muy bien, pero que a lo largo de dos años se volvieron un equipo inseparable. Hacia el final de la guerra se encontraban en Alemania cumpliendo la misión más peligrosa que les hubieran encomendado, donde murieron algunos de ellos. Cuando la guerra se terminó y todo concluyó, se reunieron en un bar de Dublín antes de que cada uno regresara a su país.

La escena fue conmovedora. Recordaron todo lo ocurrido entre ellos hasta finalmente formar una familia, y rindieron homenaje a sus amigos caídos. Finalmente brindaron y cada uno partió en una dirección distinta antes de que la imagen se disolviera para dejar lugar a los créditos. Una voz ligeramente ronca comenzó a cantar "The Parting glass" y otros se le sumaron para generar una tonada emotiva y nostálgica que quedaba acorde con el final.

"Entonces lléname un último vaso (el vaso de despedida), y bebamos a la salud de lo que vaya a ocurrir. Entonces me levantaré suavemente y susurraré "Buenas noches y que la dicha esté con todos ustedes"."

Luego empezaron a sonar unas gaitas para crear un ambiente sobrecogedor que remató todo a la perfección.

-Eso…-Comenzó Tuff.

-Fue…- Siguió Ruff.

-¡Increíble!- Concluyeron a coro mientras Fishlegs lloraba y Snotlout intentaba limpiarse disimuladamente las lágrimas antes de que las luces se encendieran por completo.

-Lo admito.- Dijeron Hiccup y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

-Hace tiempo que no veía una película tan buena.- Comentó el castaño con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Astrid.

-Hey, ¿Por qué nunca quedan palomitas al final de una película?- Se quejó Tuff dando vuelta el tarro y sacudiéndolo para confirmar que no hubiera nada dentro.

-No lo sé. Será porque "alguien" no deja de comer ni un momento.- Respondió Snotlout mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó de manera peligrosa.

-Ya basta.- Demandó Astrid para que Hiccup luego agregara:

-¿Para qué quieres más palomitas si ahora estamos por ir a cenar?- Razonó poniéndose de pie.

-Mmmm… Buen punto.- Coincidieron los gemelos siguiendo al resto a la salida.

-El final fue fuera de serie.- Inició Fishlegs cuando salieron a la agradable noche de otoño.- Pero yo no soportaría ser uno de esos soldados…

-Sí…- Continuó Tuff.- Hacerse amigos, superar tantas batallas juntos, cuidarse las espaldas, ver caer a tus compañeros… Y el broche de oro: tener que separarse.

-Debe ser feo.- Se sumó Astrid.- Me refiero, dejar de ver a tu amigos que ya son parte de tu familia… estar siempre con ellos, y ya no más…

-Sí. Por suerte nosotros no debemos preocuparnos por eso.- Afirmó el pelinegro.

-Ehhh…- Dijo Hiccup quedándose atrás unos pasos.-Sobre eso…- Balbuceó frotándose la nuca, provocando que los demás se dieran vuelta a verlo.- La verdad, chicos… Es que debo decirles algo.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Uhhh… ¿Qué les dirá?...  
No es tan difícil adivinarlo ustedes solitos, solo unan los puntos.

Sé que pensaban que iba a hacer una secuela de algún otro fic, pero se me ocurrió esta genial idea para engancharla con el de mañana.

Por si quieren saber, la película no es ninguna conocida. Me la inventé para esto, pero la idea me gustó para transformarla en una novela. Cuando la vean como best seler en una librería, van a poder decir que leyeron la versión original cuando recién surgió :D

No voy a decir nada más porque tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo de teología (que entre paréntesis, esta ge-ni-al y muy interesante ^.^).

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	14. Good night and joy be to you all

Hola!

Bueno, como este es continuación del de ayer, va con la misma canción, pero esta vez con la versión de Peter Hollens que pega más con la situación.

Y los dejo para que lean el esperado fic de hoy.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 14: AU moderno donde el protagonista se mude a otra ciudad.

" **Good night and joy be to you all"**

-¡¿Te mudas?!- Exclamaron todos alrededor de la mesa en el comedor de los gemelos.

-Bueno… La verdad, aún no es seguro.- Dijo con nerviosismo, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello.- No quería decirles hasta que fuera definitivo… Pero…

Las palabras murieron en su boca y Hiccup sonrió de manera torpe a sus amigos que lo observaban con atención, pensando como continuar.

-¿Por qué no nos lo explicas?- sugirió Astrid poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó agradecido.- Al terminar la universidad envié una solicitud para un trabajo que me interesaba bastante. Luego de tanto tiempo de no recibir respuesta, creí que ya no habría posibilidad de nada, pero me llamaron hace una semana para ofrecerme un puesto increíble. Aunque para eso tendría que mudarme…- Agregó algo desilusionado.

-Bien, pero de seguro no será tan lejos. ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Snotlout intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Si consideras que Europa no está tan lejos de América, entonces tienes razón.- Bromeó con amargura aumentando el desconcierto de los demás.

-Pero dijiste que no es seguro, ¿Qué falta para que lo sea?- Quiso saber Astrid.

-Que acepte. Todavía no les he dicho nada.

-Pero lo harás, ¿Cierto?- Aventuró Fishlegs.

-Claro que lo hará.- Esta vez habló Tuff. –No es tan tonto para dejar pasar una gran oportunidad… ¿O sí lo eres?

-La verdad, aún no lo sé.- Confesó para desconcierto de los demás.

Un ominoso silencio se hizo presente en la sala hasta que Astrid decidió terminarlo.

-Como sea. No dejemos que eso arruine nuestra noche. Mejor ocupémonos de la cena. Muero de hambre.- Mintió siendo que en realidad había perdido el apetito.

-¡Gran idea!- Aprobó Hiccup deseoso por cambiar de tema.

-Sí.- Terció animado el pelinegro para alegrar a los demás.- ¿Quién más quiere comida Mexicana?

-¡Yo!- Exclamaron los gemelos levantando las manos.

-Yo.- Dijeron con algo menos de entusiasmo Hiccup y Astrid, quienes se miraron de reojo.

-Ohhh…- Se quejó Fishlegs.- Pedirán el picante aparte, ¿Cierto?- Suplicó.

-Sí, como sea Fishface. Ustedes dos, busquen el teléfono y el número.- Ordenó.

-Enseguida.- Respondieron los dueños de casa yendo por lo pedido.

-Oigan, ¿Recuerdan cuando el irlandés conoció al inglés y casi le dispara porque estaba vestido de alemán y luego quería ametrallarlo cuando descubrió su nacionalidad?- Rio el gemelo dando inicio a una nueva conversación que logró animarlos a todos.

Los hermanos eran estúpidos, ¿pero quién dijo que eran inútiles?

Un par de horas después, llegaron los padres de los gemelos y los demás decidieron irse. Hiccup acompañó a Astrid a su casa, como de costumbre, para luego ir a la suya que afortunadamente quedaba para el mismo lado. Cuando ya se encontraban lejos de los demás, atravesando el parque por el cual cortaban camino, el castaño decidió que era momento de hablar de lo sucedido.

-Astrid, quería hablar contigo hoy en el camino a casa antes de decidir y decirle a los demás…

-Pero las cosas se dieron distintas…- Concluyó con la vista en el suelo delante de ella.

-Sí… La verdad, creí que me regañarías o me golpearías por no haberte dicho antes.- Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero pensé que tendrías una buena razón que me explicarías cuando estuviéramos solos.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero antes de que Hiccup pudiera responde, le asestó un buen golpe en el hombro.

-Ouch.-Exclamó frotándose el lugar adolorido.

-No me digas que no te lo merecías.- Amenazó la rubia antes de suavizar su expresión.- ¿Cuándo debes responder?

-Antes de mitad de semana.

-Aceptarás, ¿verdad?

-Aún no estoy seguro.

-Ay ¡Hiccup! ¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas? Tú querías ese trabajo, ¿Cierto? Tú enviste la solicitud, ¿Cierto? Has dicho que el trabajo es increíble y esta es una oportunidad única. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil reconocer que deseas esto?- Lo increpó concluyendo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero no creí que tendría que mudarme tan lejos.- Explicó dejando caer los hombros.- Eso es lo que me frena.

Ambos suspiraron y continuaron caminando de la mano.

-¿Les has dicho a tus padres?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te han dicho?

-Que me apoyarán en la decisión que tome.- Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

-Pues yo haré lo mismo.- Aseguró ella apretando su mano.

-No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí.- Agradeció viéndola con una mirada dulce.

-Cuéntame un poco. ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Debes buscar una casa… O ellos te la dan…?

-Si acepto me dan para elegir algunos departamentos y me esperan allá con el que escoja. Eso o buscar alguno por mi cuenta.

-Suena bien.

-Sí…- Comentó no del todo seguro.

-No suenas muy convencido.- Observo llamándole la atención.

-No los tendré a ustedes.

-Pero nos seguiremos viendo por video llamada.- Aseguró.- Encontraremos la forma.

-Pero no es lo mismo Astrid. A través de una pantalla no puedo hacer esto.- Replicó dándole un beso en la mejilla.- No quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Hiccup.- Lo llamo obligándole a detenerse y mirarla de frente.- Encontraremos la forma.- Aseguró por segunda vez.- Esto es algo muy importante para ti y lamentaré mucho que no lo hagas por mí. Ya veremos la manera de continuar juntos.

-Hay una manera.- Sugirió generándole curiosidad.- Podrías mudarte tú también conmigo.

-Hiccup.-Advirtió cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-¡No! No de esa manera.- Aclaró con los ojos bien abierto sacudiendo las manos delante de él.- Lo que intentaba decir es…- Suspiró y luego le tomo las manos.- Astrid. ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó flexionando una rodilla para apoyarla en el piso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Muy enserio.- Confirmó con seguridad.

-En ese caso, por supuesto que sí.- Acepto mirándolo a los ojos.- Los dos nos mudaremos a una nueva ciudad.- Declaro acuclillándose para quedar a su altura, luego de lo cual, lo besó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron dando inicio a un nuevo beso.

-Tan solo lamento no haber tenido un anillo para darte.

-Solo cierra la boca.- Lo callo volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él. -¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Preguntó en un susurro al cabo de un buen rato, viéndolo a los ojos pero sin separarse del abrazo.

-En cinco meses, a comienzo del año que viene.

-Perfecto. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-De momento solo quiero hacer una.- Dijo robándole un corto beso y estrechándola con cariño lo más cerca posible.

El lunes se encontraban juntos y tomados de la mano cuando Hiccup hizo la llamada para aceptar el puesto.

-Buenos días, soy Hiccup Haddock. … Sí, llamo para decir que acepto. … De acuerdo.- Respondió sonriéndole a su prometida.- Dos boleto, iré con mi esposa. … Un segundo.- Soltó la mano de Astrid para cubrir el teléfono y la miró emocionado.- Preguntan si te interesaría un puesto como recepcionista para el nuevo edificio que abrirán, el mismo al que me asignarán a mí.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Respondió sin poder creer su suerte.

-Dice que lo acepta. … Sí, esperaré el correo. … Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Ambos rieron de manera cómplice ante la sorpresa y se abrazaron. Con esa noticia se dirigieron a contarles a sus padres la decisión que habían tomado y el sábado sorprendieron a sus amigos, quienes luego de recuperarse de la noticia de que no solo uno, sino dos de ellos se irían, lo celebraron con alegría.

Entre arreglos y preparativos pasaron los cinco meses y llegó la fecha de su boda. Se casarían y por la tarde del día siguiente tomarían el avión que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar. La noche antes se encontraban nuevamente en la casa de los gemelos luego de haber ido al cine juntos por última vez.

-No puedo creer que verdaderamente se marchen.- Dijo Fishlegs dando voz a los pensamientos de los demás.

-Ni yo.- Agregó Astrid.- Será toda una aventura nueva.- Siguió mirando a Hiccup con una sonrisa.- Pero los extrañaremos mucho.- Concluyó mientras el castaño asentía confirmando que ella hablaba por los dos.

-Será raro no verlos, chicos.- Se sumó Ruff.

-No es para tanto.- Gruño Snotlout intentando convencerse a sí mismo y tratando de que no se dieran cuenta el temblor de su voz.- Me refiero, el internet existe.- Agregó gesticulando como si se tratara de una obviedad haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-Vendremos de visita en las vacaciones.- Anunció Hiccup para subir el ánimo.

-Ya es tarde.- Observó Fishlegs en un murmullo fijándose en el reloj de la pared.

-No sé cómo seremos capaces de terminar esto.- Suspiró Tuff con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal de la misma manera que inició?- Sugirió el castaño haciendo que todos lo miraran en espera de una respuesta.

Con una tranquila sonrisa comenzó a cantar de la manera más afinada que pudo.

"Todo el dinero que tenía, lo gasté en buena compañía"

Los demás reconocieron la canción de la película y se miraron con sonrisas nostálgicas. Luego Astrid se le sumó.

"Asique lléname el vaso de despedida. Buenas noches y que la dicha esté con todos ustedes"

Los demás también comenzaron a cantar y juntos repitieron con algo más de ánimo:

"Asique lléname el vaso de despedida, y bebamos a la salud de lo que vaya a ocurrir. Entonces me levantaré suavemente y susurraré "Buenas noches y que la dicha esté con todos ustedes""

La pareja continuó a dueto "A todos los camaradas que he tenido, lamento mi irme lejos" Para que luego Snotlout cantara la siguiente frase como todo un galán y con muy buena voz: "Y todos mis amores que he tenido desean que me quede un día más". Causando gracia a todos los presentes.

"Y ya que he llegado a mi final, deberé levantarme y ustedes no. Me levantaré suavemente y susurraré…" continuó el dueto mirándose para continuar todos juntos "Buenas noches y que la dicha esté con todos ustedes"

Siguieron cantando todos hasta terminarla con grandes sonrisas. Y el último "Buenas noches y que la dicha esté con todos ustedes" los convenció que volverían a verse al día siguiente para la gran noche, y que esa no sería la última vez que se vieran

.oOIOo.

* * *

Nada que decir, solo que este fic doble me gustó mucho. Espero que a ustedes también.

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	15. ¡Night Fury!

Hola a todos!

Voy a ser muy sincera: no se me ocurría ninguna idea para este tema, y tengo muy poco tiempo. Espero que no sea tan desastroso.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 15: Final alternativo de Httyd

" **¡Night Fury!"**

-¡Dragón!- Exclamó Hiccup cerrando rápidamente la puerta al creer que nuevamente estaban bajo ataque.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, budy?- Preguntó acercándose a Toothles con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Ahí estás!- Saludó Stoick con grandes carcajadas entrando por la puerta que abrió violentamente.- El gran héroe de Berk.

-Creímos que tardarías más en ponerte de pie.- Comentó Gobber entrando tras del jefe.

-Es oficial. Estoy muerto.- dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-No. Pero si fue un gran intento, hijo.

-De no ser por esa lagartija negra tuya lo estarías.

Comentario al cual asintió con su gran cabeza y comenzó a saltar por toda la sala tumbando los muebles.

-Aunque creo que pronto conseguirá que tu padre te mate si no lo entrenas.- Agregó el herrero viendo como Stoick se frotaba la cara tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-Sí… debe ser porque está deseoso de volar.- Se disculpó Hiccup algo nervioso.- ¿Cierto, bud?

El dragón dejo de hacer desastres para acercarse a él entusiasmado, demostrando el punto.

-Lo que me recuerda… Ten.

-Gracias Gobber.- Agradeció tomando en sus manos el equipamiento que le entregaba.

-Va acorde a eso.- Explicó señalándole el nuevo miembro de metal con el que se había despertado.- Una de mis artesanías con un toque de Hiccup.

-Genial. Quizás podría hacerle algunos ajustes.

-Lo que quieras mientras no vuelvas a volar en dirección a un dragón gigante en llamas.- Rio su padre.

-Prometido.- Confirmó levantando una mano.

-Bien. Ocupa el día como quieras, pero por la noche habrá un gran festejo para ti y por la nueva paz con los dragones.

-¿Hablas enserio papá? ¿Terminaron la guerra?

-Por supuesto. Al parecer podemos vivir tranquilamente con ellos. Tan solo nos hacía falta un poco más de esto.

-Ehhh… Acabas de gesticularme entero.

-Exacto, hijo.

-Bien- Interrumpió Gobber siendo babeado por el Night Fury- El gran héroe debe sacar a su dragón a dar un paseo antes de que siga causando desastres.

-De acuerdo. ¿Listo, bud?- Lo llamó para colocarle la silla y el mecanismo, tras lo cual abrió la puerta y despegaron antes de que nadie los viera.

-¡Night Fury!- Fue el grito que se repitió al verlo pasar, seguido por aplausos y victores.

-Wow. Esto es increíble.- Comentó sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

Un grupo volaba sobre sus dragones a lo lejos, supuso que serían Snotlout, los gemelos, Fishlegs y Astrid; muchos niños jugaban con otros en las calles y se estaban construyendo establos junto a las casas.

-Esto no lo hubiera creído posible ni en mis sueños más locos.- Rio complacido.- Menos de un día para el otro. Creo que lo logramos.- Cosa que Toothless asintió con un gruñido victorioso.

Dieron un gran recorrido entre las rocas y columnas de los acantilados para disfrutar la sensación de atravesar el viento a la vez que se acostumbraban al nuevo equipo. Finalmente hicieron un aterrizaje triunfal en la cala.

-Wuju! ¡Eso fue increíble!- Exclamó dejándose caer de espalda sobre el césped.- ¿Qué dices bud? Tenemos que hacerlo seguido.

Suspiró intentando recuperar un poco la calma y se sentó a observar el como el lago reflejaba el cielo en el movimiento del agua.

-Ouch.- Gritó al sentir como algo lo golpeaba desde atrás.

-¡Eso es por asustarme!- Especificó Astrid con expresión molesta llegando hasta ese lugar sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Va a ser así siempre?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de poder reclamar fue sujetado por las correas de su túnica y ella lo atrajo para besarlo.- Creo que podría acostumbrarme.- Admitió sonriendo.

-Lo que hiciste fue genial.- Felicitó Astrid cruzándose de brazos de manera relajada.- Ninguna espina de pescado habría sido capaz de hacer algo así.

-Pues, gracias.- Aceptó el cumplido viendo como Toothles y el Nadder comenzaban a jugar juntos.- Creo que se llevan bien.

-Más vale. Ella sabe reconocer a la buena compañía cuando la ve.

-¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

-Mmm… Creo que Stormfly no le quedaría mal.

-Es un buen nombre.- Reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Stormfly!- Llamó, a lo que la dragona hizo caso.- Iremos a volar con los demás. ¿Vienen?

-Por supuesto.

-Genial. En ese caso… ¡A que no me ganas!- Desafió alzando vuelo.

-Oh, jo, jo. A que sí lo hago.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Wow, tres títulos seguidos en inglés… me parece que al próximo lo pongo en portugués, ¿Qué dicen?

Y llegamos al día quince… Medio reto terminado, Deary! (Como voy a terminar la otra mitad es un misterio…)

Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir, solo les aviso que de alguna misteriosa manera fui capaz de publicar un nuevo capítulo de Rose Garden por si alguno lo está siguiendo. Nada más.

Búsquenme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	16. La isla del dragón rojo

Hi everyone?

Nada que decir. Lean y disfrute.  
 **(Y cuando dejen un review no se quejen de sus ojos y lo mucho que tienen para hacer, y dejen un comentario como la gente.)** _(P: Tras que te dejan, te quejás. ¬¬* Aprendé a apreciar lo que tenés aunque no sea lo mejor)_ **(Ok, tenés razón. Para que negarlo…)** _(P: Y principalmente dejá de molestar a otros ajenos al tema.)_ **(Cierto…)** Perdón a aquellos ajenos al tema. Ya no los molesto más. u.u

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 16: Drabble sobre tu dragón favorito

" **La isla del dragón rojo" (Para Sakura Yellow "A ilha do dragão vermelho")**

Nadie habitaba esa pequeña isla perdida en el extremo sur del archipiélago. Bueno, nadie menos un solo habitante…

El lugar era perfecto. No había vikingos ni dragones de los que preocuparse, solo tranquilidad y una buena cantidad de presas.

Desde la pared de un acantilado comenzó a hacerse visible un dragón rojo que se desperezó después de un buen día de sueño. El Changewing se desplazó hacia abajo descendiendo con sus largas garras por la superficie terrosa hasta reptar por el césped e introducirse en el bosque. No faltaba mucho para la caída del sol, por lo que se alistaba a cazar.

Había llegado allí hacia unos diez años y había decidido quedarse en ese lugar que tan buenas posibilidades le brindaba. Esa especie de dragón siempre depende de su manada, pero este en particular prefería andar por su cuenta. Era feliz desplazándose por el bosque sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Volaba cuanto quisiera y nadie lo desafiaba por el territorio. Era increíble.

Llegó al arroyo cristalino que descendía por una cascada y, tras beber hasta estar satisfecho, lo cruzó desplazándose sobre las piedras elevadas que formaban caminos a lo largo de todo el cauce. El agua reflejaba su coloración rojiza, tal como todos los demás Changewing, y una nota distintiva que lo hacía reconocible a la distancia: el ondulado cuerno de su nariz poseía un tono violáceo, al igual que los últimos cinco centímetros de su cola.

Siguió su camino entre los arboles hasta llegar a junto a un grupo de gruesos arbustos. Hubiera seguido de largo si algo no hubiera llamado su atención. Uno de ellos se sacudió ligeramente.

Cambió sus colores para camuflarse contra las hojas y comenzó a desplazarse lentamente entre los arbustos para descubrir que había ocurrido. Al llegar al otro lado hizo que su cabeza recobrara su color original para asustar a la criatura que se encontrara allí, pero el sorprendido fue él al encontrarse con unos grandes y curiosos ojos azules pertenecientes a una joven de abundante cabello de un color más intenso que sus alas al ser vistas contra el sol.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Cuando mi hermano me preguntó sobre qué tenía que ser el fic de hoy, tras enterarse dijo "Lo vas a hacer sobra Stormfly ¿Cierto? ¿O va a ser de Chimuelo?" (Qué le vamos a hacer. Él se sabe los nombres en latino, mucho que me entienda cuando los digo en inglés y de vez en cuando diga alguno. En lo único que coincidimos en es "Astrid"). Pero no. Ya hace rato había decidido hacerlo sobre mi especie de dragón favorito. Lástima que Hiccup no pueda apreciarlos tanto como yo lo hago…

Muéranse de la intriga hasta que llegue la continuación (qué no va a ser mañana). ¿Quién dice que no tengo un lado malvado, DV?

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	17. Mi paz en medio de la guerra

Hola!

Sobre el límite, pero llegué.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 17: One-shot donde los personajes estén en guerra.

" **Mi paz en medio de la guerra"**

-¡No es posible!- Exclamó Hiccup con enfado golpeando con las palmas la firme mesa de madera donde se encontraba desplegado un gran mapa del reino con figuras de madera sobre él.

Había guardado toda su bronca para mantener la cabeza fría durante las largas horas que había durado la reunión, él era el rey después de todo, debía mantenerse calmado y dar el ejemplo a todos los demás. Aguardó a que todos salieran dejándolo en paz y luego dejó correr un interminable minuto tras que la puerta se cerrara antes de dejar salir toda su frustración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

-Opino lo mismo.- Respondió Astrid con tono frio mirando por la ventana cruzada de brazos portando una expresión seria y peligrosa.

-Esto es injusto.- Gruñó acercándose a la única persona que permitió quedarse en la gran sala de reuniones del castillo.- No sé cómo se los diré.- Agregó con cansancio apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana para mirar a su pueblo llevando una vida normal, alejada de las preocupaciones que él enfrentaba en ese momento.

-¿De verdad en necesario decirles?- Indagó la rubia aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí.- Respondió con firmeza.- Quizás no tan pronto, pero deberán enterarse antes de que ocurra. Ya escuchaste al consejo. Lo que ocurre no puede ser tomado de otra manera.- Explicó girándose para verla de frente.- Astrid… Estamos en guerra.

Lo sabía y lo odiaba. Ella había tenido una parte activa en el consejo y estaba enterada de eso antes de que cualquier otro fuera consiente. Ella era una guerrera, entrenada desde niña para defender a los suyos, y por eso mismo era capaz de saber dónde y cuándo se produciría un combate para anticiparse a las intenciones de sus enemigos, pero no por eso le gustaba la guerra. Se preparaba para ella pero la detestaba, cada día que entrenaba suplicaba que fuera para nada y nunca se vieran en la necesidad de defenderse en una guerra con otro reino.

Se miraron mutuamente durante largos minutos intentando encontrar algo de calma y seguridad para poder enfrentar esta nueva amenaza que se erguía ominosa y acechante sobre el reino de Berk. Durante algunos meses habían sido vistos personajes extraños cerca de la frontera rondando solos o en grupos. Rara vez establecían contacto con nadie y desaparecían de un momento a otro sin que nadie se lo explicara. Luego comenzaron a llegar rumores de algunos ataques a poblados fronterizos de otro reino vecino. Como medida preventiva habían enviado guerreros a las áreas más alejadas para proteger las aldeas y enviar el mensaje de que no estaban indefensos ante un ataque, pero finalmente ocurrió lo que no podía ser ignorado…

Una noche, se escuchó un gran revuelo cerca de un poblado. Todos los soldados se alistaron y salieron a ver qué ocurría, pero a pesar de que patrullaban constantemente el territorio, se encontraron con un gran número de guerreros bajando por la montaña dispuestos a atacar la aldea. El ataque fue rápido y despiadado. En cuestión de un par de horas todo había sido reducido a cenizas y todos fueron exterminados con excepción de un único soldado a quien el líder del ejército invasor había dejado con vida de manera deliberada para llevar un mensaje.

-Dile a tu rey, que Drago Bludvist quiere hablar con él. Esta es tan solo una pequeñísima parte de mi ejército; si no acepta someterse ante mí, regresaré con todo él para enfrentarlo.

La noticia fue rápidamente discutida de manera intensa en el consejo, pero por más vueltas que le dieran al asunto no había otra respuesta debían hacerle frente e intentar que los otros reinos se les unieran para derrotar a este enemigo que podría fácilmente continuar atacando a todos uno por uno.

-Astrid, no sé qué hacer.- Admitió dejando caer los hombros.

-Ya lo resolveremos.- Le aseguró con una muy sutil sonrisa.- Eres el rey más listo que conozco. No tardará mucho que se te ocurra algo.

-Gracias.- Respondió ante las reconfortantes palabras.- Pero ayuda mucho que mi reina sea la mejor estratega que exista.

-Sí, ayuda. Tienes razón.- Reconoció con una fingida humildad que consiguió arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que eres la mejor?

-Sí, lo sé.- Asintió con una pícara sonrisa.- ¿Y tú sabes que te ves muy bien cuando sonríes?

-Eso es gracias a ti, mi lady. Hay veces en las que no sabría qué hacer si tú no estuviera a mi lado para ayudarme.

-Siempre estaré contigo, Hiccup. Tanto cuando demos las malas noticas como cuando nos encontremos en el campo de batalla. Nada hará que te deje solo.

-Pues te tomo la palabra.- Contesto extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la de ella.- Y yo te hago a ti la misma promesa. Nada hará que te deje sola. Mi prioridad es para con mi pueblo, esa es mi responsabilidad; pero antes soy tuyo. Tú eres también parte de mi pueblo y por quien puedo estar para ellos.

-Pensé que un rey no podría tener favoritos.- Murmuró acercándose a él.

-¿Quién lo ha dicho?- Respondió inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla.

-No lo sé. Pero es ha sido un claro no "no me importa".- Rio Astrid al separarse.

-Pues es una norma estúpida. Y como rey ordeno que no importa.- Bromeó sintiendo una calma que poco antes había creído imposible.

-Como tú órdenes.- Sonrió siendo ella quien lo besara esta vez.- Creo que debemos ponernos a redactar algunas cartas para los reyes de los reinos vecinos.- Recordó devolviéndolo a la realidad con delicadeza.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.- Bromeó caminando hacia un escritorio para acomodar el papel y la tinta.

Ambos comenzaron a escribir los mensajes de los cuales dependería el éxito de la guerra que se avecinaba. Una vez terminadas las leyeron y releyeron para asegurarse de que no hubiera errores y fueran acordes a sus destinatarios.

-Bien.- Suspiró el joven rey cerrando los sobres con laca e imprimiendo sobre la cera el escudo real con su anillo.- Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer de momento.

-Solo queda enviarlos.- Coincidió su reina.

Se pusieron de pie y Hiccup los juntó con delicadeza antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Astrid estaba por mover el picaporte cuando la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Solo quería decirte,- Comenzó mirándola con dulzura.- Que no importa lo que pase, tú eres mi paz en medio de la guerra.

.oOIOo.

* * *

1063 palabras. Con lo justo pero es un oneshot en regla.

Nada que decir, me estoy muriendo de sueño y de casualidad alcancé a terminar esto. Hasta mañana.

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	18. ¿Y ahora por qué…?

Hello!

Bueno, hoy estoy un poco anulada y no se me ocurría nada, pero tengo muchas cosas para hacer y si no lo escribía ahora no lo hacía más. Espero que les resulte gracioso.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 18: Drabble cómico

" **¿Y ahora por qué…?"**

-Toc, toc.

-¿Quién es?

-Yak

-¿Yak, qué?

-Ya...k…isieras que fuera alguien. Eres tan fea que nadie te visita hermana.- Se burló Tuff ganando un golpe en la cara y comenzando una nueva pelea entre los hermanos.

-¿Podría alguien recordarme la razón de que ese par esté más insoportable que de costumbre?- Pidió Snotlout mientras los demás veían la contienda a una distancia prudente.

-No lo sé. Quizás se deba a que sus padres los obligaron a tomar un baño esta mañana, y revolcarse por el suelo sea su manera de… "liberar el estrés de la limpieza".- Sugirió Hiccup.

-Genial.- Gruñó Astrid golpeándose la frente.- Como si necesitaran excusas para pelearse.- Agregó con evidente sarcasmo cuando ambos rodaron frente a ellos tumbando unos baldes y desparramando el pescado para alimentar a los dragones.

-Pues yo no pienso arreglar sus desastres.- Anunció Snotlout.

-Ni yo.- Coincidió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Por suerte no creo que debamos encargarnos.- Señaló Fishlegs viendo como los dragones se acercaban a engullir el pescado esparcido en el piso.

-No sé ustedes,- Comenzó el castaño luego de un rato.- pero yo ya me cansé. Propongo que los dejemos en sus cuestiones familiares y vallamos a volar. ¿Alguno secunda?

-Yo.- Dijeron los tres levantando la mano antes de encaminarse a la salida de la arena.

-¡Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera eres capaz de perder un pequeño jabón!- Insultó Ruff aplastándole la cara con una mano.

-Lamento decirlo, pero ese pequeño jabón era más grande que tu cerebro. Y después de todo… ¿Por qué era yo quien debía hacerlo desaparecer y no tú?- Demandó quitándosela de encima para ponerse de pie.

-Porque a ti te tocaba el primer turno del baño, genio.- Replicó parándose y chocando la frente con la de su hermano.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues… pues… ¡pues tú eres más fea!

-Creo que nunca los entenderé.- Comentó Hiccup mientras el sonido de los gritos se perdía a la distancia.

-Pues yo ni lo intento. Deberías imitarme algún día.- Sugirió Astrid antes de que se escuchara una explosión.

-Creo que su dragón también se cansó de la pelea y finalmente puso orden.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Je, je… Sí, ya sé: no mi mejor trabajo… Solo para que sepan, sí puedo escribir cosas muy graciosas, pero cuando no estoy dormida y apurada…

Voy a tratar de compensar con el de mañana (que todavía ni planee -.-*).

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	19. ¿Atajo?

Hola todo mundo!

La misma historia, no me gusta como quedó el resultado final. Espero que a ustedes no les pase lo mismo.

Los dejo para que lean y me manden los tomates, van a ser bien recibidos para la ensalada ;)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 19: One-shot donde los personajes se pierdan en algún lugar

" **¿Atajo?"**

-¡¿Perdidos?! ¡¿Cómo que perdidos?!- Gruñó Snotlout extendiendo los brazos a los costados.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Hiccup inspeccionando el mapa para turistas.- El sendero tendría que estar aquí delante.- Dijo señalando con la mano.

-Ohhh… ¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Lloriqueó Fishlegs tratando de mantener la calma.

-Esto pasa por salirnos del camino. Si "alguien"- Enfatizó Astrid mirando a los gemelos.- no hubiera insistido en tomar un "atajo", ya habríamos llegado al área de campamentos. No sé cómo es que todavía nos dejamos convencer por ellos.

-¡Oye! No habríamos insistido en tomar un atajo si no lleváramos mochilas tan pesadas.- Replicó Tuffnut gesticulando hacia el grupo de bultos dejados en el piso.

-¡Pues bienvenidos a un campamento!- Respondió Hiccup con ironía.- ¿Cómo esperas tener lo necesario si no lo llevan? ¿Acaso esperaban que un dragón lo cargue hasta el lugar por ustedes?

-Hermano.- Llamó Ruffnut en un susurro mientras los demás se reunían alrededor del mapa del parque intentando encontrar el camino a través del bosque.

-¿Qué?

-¿Había que traer únicamente lo necesario?

-Ehhhh… creo…

-Entonces no deberíamos haber traído el equipo de música para fiestas.

-Ni el equipo de jardinería.- Agregó.

-Ni el asador eléctrico.

-Ni el extintor grande…

-Bueno, suerte que al menos no trajimos las mantas extras.- Se animó Ruff.

-Ni la gran caja blanca con la cruz roja pintada que mamá quería que trajéramos.

-Sí, eso sí que habría ocupado lugar innecesario.- Razonó complacida por su resolución.

-Chicos.- Los llamó Hiccup.- Ustedes tenían el mapa cuando abandonamos el camino principal. Estábamos en este punto del recorrido rojo ¿Cierto?- Corroboró señalando el mapa.

-Nop.- Negó la gemela.

-Estábamos aquí.- Corrigió su hermano señalando un lugar del recorrido amarillo.

Los demás los miraron incrédulos durante un instante hasta que Fishlegs le diera voz a los pensamientos del grupo:

-Pero eso es imposible.

-Oh, no lo es.

-Cierto hermana. Estoy muy seguro de que acabábamos de pasar por una cascada.- Explicó señalando un dibujo cerca de donde había dicho, donde se veía una caída de agua.

-Donde estuvimos fue en la Cascada de Cristal.- Indicó Astrid poniendo su dedo en una imagen al otro extremo del mapa.- Eso es la Cueva de las Cascadas.- Finalizo intentando no perder completamente la paciencia.

Los hermanos se miraron intrigados un momento, como no creyendo completamente lo que les acababan de decir.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó con inocente intriga el gemelo.

Pero la respuesta que le llegó fue un enfadado "¡Sí!" de los otros cuatro.

-Ouhhh…

-Bueno, pues entonces hemos estado caminando en la dirección contraria todo este tiempo.- Admitió con tranquilidad la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Las reacciones del resto fueron todas las posibles menos las de complacencia…

Hiccup se llevó las manos a la cara con mapa y todo, Snotlout comenzó a despotricar con grandes exclamaciones y aspavientos, mientras que Fishlegs se debatía entre el pánico de no encontrar el camino y el enfado con sus dos amigos.

-Hiccup.-Murmuró Astrid de manera sumamente peligrosa. Él intentó responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella continuó de manera lenta e intimidante.- Si no haces algo para detenerme en este instante, juro que los asesino con mis propias manos.- Concluyó apretando los puños y tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Calma.- Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro para evitar que hiciera algo.- Si los matas luego tendremos que cargarlos hasta dar con algún guardabosque y me niego a hacerlo. Es mejor que se lleven a sí mismos.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió, pero no de manera menos atemorizante.

-Bien, ¿Alguno tiene tiza o carbón?

-Yo.- Contestó Fishlegs buscando su mochila para meter la mano en un bolsillo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- Interrogó Ruff.

-Bien, pues la verdad es que…

-Eso no importa.- Interrumpió el pelinegro.- ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Sencillo.- Respondió Hiccup tomando la tiza que le alcanzaban.- Como esos dos ya han hecho demasiado, y Fishlegs necesita un momento para tranquilizarse,- Cosa a lo que el aludido asintió enérgicamente.- ustedes cuatro se quedarán aquí a descansar unos minutos mientras que Astrid y yo iremos a intentar encontrar nuestro camino para volver al sendero del que partimos. Y para poder regresar marcaremos flechas de tiza en los árboles.

-¿Y por qué debo quedarme yo también?- Se quejó.

-Porque necesito que alguien que no haya perdido la cabeza se quede a controlar que ese par no haga más desastres y cuidar nuestras mochilas.- Explicó ignorando un ofendido "¡Hey!" por parte de los rubios.

-Oh. Lo hubieras dicho antes. Snotlout es tu chico.- Aceptó señalándose con el pulgar con una renovada predisposición y buen ánimo.

-Genial.- Celebró distraídamente tomando a Astrid del brazo y conduciéndola por donde habían venido.- Cuento contigo.- Agregó sobre su hombro internándose entre los árboles.

-¿Puedes creer esto?- Comentó enfadada cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos.

-No me agrada, pero debes reconocer que no es lo peor que han hecho.- Respondió intentando tranquilizarla.

Astrid solo bufó rodando los ojos y se acercó a intentar ubicar en qué parte del mapa se encontraban. Debatieron unos minutos hasta decidir en qué dirección continuar, y marcando su camino con la tiza, comenzaron a caminar.

La verdadera intención de Hiccup no era solamente encontrar el sendero nuevamente, sino darle a Astrid la oportunidad de calmarse antes de que ocurriera algún "accidente" que luego debieran lamentar. Por lo que la dejó desquitarse, hablando poco y nada para no contradecirla.

Caminaron un largo rato en una dirección que parecía la correcta mientras la rubia seguía mascullando enfadada varios pasos más adelante que el castaño. Él vio como ella avanzaba sin mirar, en dirección a una gruesa raíz que sobresalía del suelo.

-Astrid, cuidado con la Ra… Raíz…- Advirtió, pero ella igualmente tropezó al no haberle prestado atención.

Cayó de cara irremediablemente, quedando tendida con una mejilla llena de tierra y un antebrazo raspado a causa de la corteza irregular y leñosa del árbol dueño de la raíz. Dejó salir el aire en un gruñido y luego se sentó en un rápido movimiento.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Hiccup poniendo la mando en su hombro.

-Sí, ya déjame.- Ordenó zafándose con violencia.

-De acuerdo.- Se limitó a responder algo preocupado por su reacción.

Astrid suspiró intentando clamarse.-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó haciendo su mayor esfuerzo (aunque no el suficiente) para que su voz no sonara fastidiada.

-No hay problema.- Restó importancia el castaño sentándose a su lado.- Sé que estas algo alterada y cansada después de caminar sin dirección tanto rato.

-Pero no debería haber reaccionado así… Esto es mi culpa.- Murmuró cansadamente con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo es. Es de todos por haberle hecho caso a los gemelos.

-Pero se supone que yo soy la que mejor se orienta. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no llegaríamos a ningún lugar en esa dirección.

-No te preocupes, ahora cuento contigo para poder regresar. Y quédate tranquila de que esos dos las pagarán.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió limpiándose la tierra de la cara con el puño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Volvió a preguntar señalando los rayones algo ensangrentados de su antebrazo.

-Sí. Esto no es nada, tan solo un recuerdo de mi estupidez.- Bromeó con algo de amargura.

-Genial. En ese caso será mejor que continuemos. Ya se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos luz para poder levantar las tiendas.- Recordó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Como siempre, tienes razón.-Coincidió.- Debemos ir por allí.

-Te sigo.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué planeas para ese par?

-Oh, pues ellos llevaran nuestras mochilas hasta el campamento.- Respondió con un guiño.

.oOIOo.

-Se están tardando mucho.

-Cierren la boca.- Calló Snotlout a los gemelos por decimoquinta vez en menos de una hora.-Después de todo es por ustedes que estamos en esto.

-¡Allí vienen!- Anunció Fishlegs con gran entusiasmo señalando a los dos amigos que emergían del follaje.

-¿Encontraron el sendero?- Los recibió el pelinegro.

-Sí.-Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa.- No está muy lejos. A decir verdad, estuvimos caminando en círculos todo este tiempo. No nos costó mucho encontrarlo.

-¿Pueden creerlo?- Rio Hiccup.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha.- Propuso Snotlout levantando la mochila y calzándosela.

Todos aprobaron con un animado "Sí". Pero los hermanos Thoston no tardaron en quedar con las mandíbulas desencajadas cuando les dijeron que debían llevar también las mochilas de Hiccup y Astrid.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Exclamaron a dúo.

-No lo sé… ¿será porque ellos debieron caminar mucho más que nosotros para encontrar el camino por causa de ustedes?- Sugirió Fishlegs con sarcasmo.

-Dejen de quejarse y levántenlas que se nos va la luz.- Ordenó el pelinegro de manera enérgica mirándolos con reproche.

Y así fue que llegaron finalmente al claro marcado para levantar campamentos.

Tras algunos minutos de trabajo se encontraban sentados en torno a una fogata charlando tranquilamente, con las tiendas ya levantadas mientras la luna comenzaba a salir. Bueno, todos menos los gemelos que apenas terminaron de armar la tienda cayeron dormidos contra un árbol y debieron arrastrarlos para introducirlos en sus bolsas de dormir.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Sí, ya sé. No es mucha compensación. Demasiado dialogo y muy poco bloque de texto… perdón pero es todo lo que me salió para hoy. El de mañana sí lo tengo más planeado y, adivinen. Es historia libre, se viene con continuación ¿O será una continuación? ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	20. Loch Lomond

Yeah, baby! Llegamos a los veinte días!

Bueno, les comento: esta es una historia muy especial en la que trabajé mucho y le dedique más esfuerzo que a los otros diecinueve fics juntos (salvo quizás "Llevado al límite").

Como ya saben las historias libres van de a pareja con algún otro fic del desafío, y para este preparé algo que en mi opinión es distinto que los otros y toca muchas de las cosas por las que tengo afición. Esta es una ucronía sobre dos hechos históricos que ocurrieron en la realidad en uno de los países cuya cultura me llama poderosamente la atención, desde la música (no dejen de escuchar a Julie Fowlis) hasta la arquitectura y la vestimenta, mucho más si es respecto a su historia antigua. Estoy hablando de ¡Escocia! (ahora van a entender uno de los motivos por los que me gusta tanto Brave).

Como sea, todos los lugares mencionados existen de verdad y los ubiqué en el mapa antes de ponerme a escribir. _(P: En realidad no te despegaste del mapa en ningún momento desde que lo encontraste.)_ **(Bueno… nunca había tenido un mapa tan bueno para revisar con tanto lujo de detalle bajo la lupa. La enciclopedia Espasa se lleva las palmas)** Los hechos narrados como marco para la historia de nuestro ship favorito son reales, pero no se fíen ciegamente de mí porque no soy historiadora y hay algunos datos que exageré para poder engancharlo con la continuación. Para la próxima voy a ampliar más la investigación para poder aportar más datos y detalles a la historia.

 **Fe de erratas** : En "Juntos" dice en un lugar que Astrid ratificó algo, cuando debería decir RECTIFICÓ.

En "Mi paz en medio de la guerra" dice que cerró el sobre con laca, tendría que decir LACRE.

Siempre se me pasaba hacer la corrección. De momento me acuerdo de esos dos, a medida que valla releyendo y encontrando errores de ese tipo los voy a ir rectificando. Si se dieron cuenta de alguno no duden en hacérmelo saber vía review o PM (no cuentan los errores de ortografía a no ser que camben a la palabra en otra. Ej: ola y hola, o ciervo y siervo).

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 20: Historia libre

" **Loch Lomond"**

-Amo este lugar.- Comento con un ligero tono de ensoñación.

-Tienes razón Hiccup. Dudo que exista un lugar más hermoso.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por la costa que bordeaba al lago más grande del reino, cuyas frías aguas eran apenas perturbadas por la suave brisa de finales de invierno. Se encontraban en alguna parte del extremo sur, desde donde tenían un paisaje inigualable que la vista no alcanzaba a abarcar en su totalidad por la gran extensión de éste. El césped crecía hasta ser bañado por el lento mecerse de las aguas que reflejaban el cielo celeste grisáceo que presagiaba una fría noche; pero en algunos lugares el terreno era rocoso, no por eso disminuyendo el encanto de aquel lugar que tantas historias y canciones inspiraba a quienes que se sentaban en aquellas orillas para adentrarse en los misterios que se reflejaban en la superficie de aquel que fuera el silencioso testigo de incontables historias y batalla cuyos recuerdos se perdieran en tiempos lejanos.

Frente a ellos podían verse algunas de las muchas islas que se encontraban dentro del lago, con el marco de las montañas que rodeaban casi toda la extensión del espejo, y al este podían ver como se alzaba majestuoso y lejano el pico del Ben Lomond, la cumbre más alta de la región. A medida que el sol bajaba, una leva bruma comenzaba a cubrir la superficie dándole un aspecto místico que se incrementaba cuando ésta se iluminaba con el reflejo de la luna.

No era raro verlos por ese lugar a cualquier hora del día. Solos, juntos o con sus amigos, pero ese lago tenía un algo particular que los atraía tal como a todos aquellos que prestaran oídos al llamado que esas frías aguas hacían a todos los corazones nobles y enamorados de la belleza en todas sus formas. Las más eran las veces en que los dos caminaban juntos por las extensas costas o se sentaban en las rocas a sentir el fresco viento en el rostro y escuchar el murmullo del agua al ser movida por éste.

-Hay veces en que desearía ser parte de este lago.- Continuó.- Tener un hogar en la orilla, vivir en alguna de las islas… o mínimamente vivir en algunas de las ciudades que se alzan junto a él.- Dijo señalando algunos grupos de casa iluminadas que se veían a la lejanía.

-Quizás algún día podamos.-Comentó la joven de cabello dorado regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Cuando esto termine y nuestro pueblo finalmente sea libre.- Agregó viendo como el sol desaparecía lentamente tras los montes a su espalda.

Así era, se encontraban en guerra. Hacía años que los anglosajones los amenazaban desde el sur, pero ahora el reino de Wessex avanzaba sobre el territorio y todos los pueblos del norte se habían unido en la causa común de defender sus tierras. El pueblo vikingo entre ellos.

Sus antepasados habían llegado a la tierra que comenzaba a ser llamada de los scotos hacía algunas generaciones y se habían asentado allí. Ahora les tocaba a ellos defenderla. Hiccup era el líder de un destacamento, y Astrid su segunda al mando. Por la mañana partirían hacia el sur donde las tropas se estaban concentrando para la batalla en la cual se enfrentarían al ejército del mismo rey Athelstan por el futuro de sus pueblos, donde se pensaba expulsar definitivamente a los anglosajones.

Sus amigos ya habían marchado en distintos destacamentos en días anteriores, por lo cual agradecían estar juntos sin tener que separarse a causa de la guerra.

-Extrañaré Loch Lomond cuando estemos lejos.- Admitió cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaban a instalarse en el cielo por el este.

-Pues ya somos dos, Astrid.- Coincidió el joven líder de rebelde cabello castaño.- Al menos ha sido lindo poder haberlo recorrido por un trecho distinto del que acostumbramos.

-Ya comienza a salir la luna.- Señaló distraídamente sin deseos de decir lo siguiente.- Creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Concedió algo decepcionado de que fuera la última vez que verían el lago hasta su regreso.

-Nos guste o no, debemos descansar para poder avanzar lo más posible mañana. Será un día largo.

-Es cierto.- Aceptó nuevamente acomodándose la capa de lana para que lo calentara más.

-¿Tan solo dirás eso?- Exigió divertida.- Y yo que creía que los chicos eran los prácticos y nosotras las soñadoras.- Bromeó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¿Pues no tengo derecho a perderme en mis pensamientos de vez en cuando?- Se defendió con un sarcasmo cargado de humor.

-Ya vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.- Concluyó dándose vuelta para marcharse, ignorando el impulso de permanecer toda la noche despierta junto al lago.

-Astrid.- La llamó estirando el brazo para alcanzar su mano y que no se fuera.- Una cosa antes.- Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Sí?- Respondió volviéndose para verlo de frente con algo de intriga.

-Cuando esto termine y regresemos aquí.- Comenzó agachando la cabeza para tratar de disimular sus nervios.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó viéndola a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa torcida.

-Claro que sí.- Aceptó tomándole la otra mano con una amplia y serena sonrisa.- Y viviremos junto al Loch.

-Si eso es lo que tú deseas mi lady.

-Por supuesto.- Afirmó acercándose a él.- Tú no eres el único que tiene fascinación por este lugar.- Explicó antes de besarse para cerrar la promesa.

-Ahora sí creo que debemos regresar.

-¿Quién lo diría? Un beso era todo lo necesario para que comenzaras a pensar con claridad.- Lo molesto sin soltarle las manos.

-¿Para qué negarlo?- Se encogió de hombros.- Si viene de quien es mi razón para pensar.-Rio.

-Ya vamos.- Concluyó Astrid abriendo la marcha con Hiccup detrás, aún con sus dedos entrelazados.

Ellos eran de un pueblo de montaña al este del Loch, no muy lejos de Ben Lomond. Lo habían abandonado el día anterior y por la mañana saldrían en dirección a Glasgow, donde planeaban llegar en dos días más de marcha.

-Ahí estas Haddock.- Saludó el líder del otro destacamento que viajaba con ellos cuando los vio llegar.

-Hola Eret. ¿Ha habido algún problema?

-Nada que reportar. Esta ha sido una tarde muy tranquila.- Informó el fornido joven picto.

-Me alegro.

-Sí, pero una vez que lleguemos a Glasgow ustedes dos ya no podrán escaparse.- Rio de manera amistosa recordándoles que en ese lugar se dividirían para continuar por dos caminos separados.

-Gracias por cubrirnos.- Apreció Astrid.

-No lo menciones. El suyo es un pueblo guerrero, pero si no han estado en la guerra en tanto tiempo, a diferencia del mío, es difícil alejarse de todo lo que conocen para ir a un enfrentamiento.

-Lo admito. La verdad me sería muy difícil si no tuviera a mi mejor amiga y la mejor guerrera del territorio como mano derecha.

-Tu mano derecha y tu sentido común.- Corrigió.

-Salvo cuando te enojas y yo soy el tuyo.- Replicó rodando los ojos.

-Creo que decir que son mejores amigos les queda corto, chicos.- Señaló el picto viendo como estaban tomados de la mano.

-Puede que tengas razón.- Dijo Hiccup levantando los hombros con tranquilidad.

-Estamos comprometidos.- Aclaró la rubia.- Nos casaremos cuando regresemos a casa.

-Pue les deseo lo mejor.- Repuso Eret con una leve inclinación.- Y si me disculpan, iré a comer con mis chicos. Nos vemos después, Hiccup, futura ex señorita Hofferson.

Hasta hacía relativamente poco, el pueblo Picto y el pueblo de los vikingos, habían sido enemigos, y ahora se habían unido con los bretones y el resto de los pueblos que (junto a los pictos) formaban el grupo de los que se hacían llamar escoceses. Y no solo eso; también se habían dado cuenta de que podían trabajar juntos para enfrentar a este enemigo común.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaban despidiendo a las afueras de Glasgow. El destacamento picto, que era algo más grande, iría primero a otro lugar más al este para ayudar a desalojar a los sajones de una ciudad y luego se uniría para la gran batalla contra Wessex.

Hiccup se despertó envuelto en sus mantas de lana varios días más tarde. Se desperezó viendo como apenas asomaban los primeros rayos del sol sobre el horizonte y luego se levantó rápidamente para organizar sus cosas y alistarlas para partir apenas terminara el desayuno. Una vez terminado aquello, se dirigió al lugar donde dormía Astrid, en el extremo del área ocupada por las damas; pero se sorprendió de encontrarla haciendo cosas a la mitad del campamento.

-Buenos días dormilón.- Lo saludó al verlo acercarse.

-Buenos días mi lady. Madrugaste.

-Sí.- Admitió tranquilamente.- Ya tan solo faltan un par de días y quiero llegar lo antes posible.

-Yo también. Una vez que estemos allí con el resto del ejército me sentiré más tranquilo.

-Opino lo mismo.- Coincidió mirando hacia el este.- El sol ya está saliendo. Es hora de despertar a los demás.

-Sí. Iré a despertar al encargado de soplar el cuerno.

No pasó mucho hasta que se encontraran marchando nuevamente. Poco después del descanso para almorzar, se escuchó el claro sonido de un cuerno seguido por el bramido de batalla de un par de centenas de soldados. No tardaron en ver aparecer un ejército con casi el doble de soldados que ellos, corriendo en su dirección desde un escondite más adelante.

-¡Sajones!- Exclamó Hiccup desenfundando su espada.

-Y anglos.- Agregó Astrid señalando con su hacha a un pequeño grupo tras la vanguardia.

-¡Prepárense para luchar!- Ordenó haciendo señas para indicarles en qué posición colocarse.- ¡A la carga!- Gritó a todo pulmón comenzando a correr con Astrid a su lado lanzando un fiero grito de batalla.

Pelearon con valor y gran habilidad batiendo a un gran número de enemigos, pero ellos no solo los superaban en cantidad, sino que los sobrepasaban ampliamente en experiencia militar, por lo que no tardaron en comenzar a perder. Sin amedrentarse, continuaron defendiéndose y atacando a sus agresores, hasta que todos cayeron…

Todos menos el líder y su segunda al mando que se encontraron espalda con espalada, Hiccup sosteniendo su espada y Astrid su hacha, rodeados por un apretado circulo de enemigos.

-Hiccup.- Murmuró la rubia con dientes apretados.- Estamos en un aprieto.

.oOIOo.

* * *

No sé si les gustó o no, pero a diferencia de los últimos fics que no me terminaban de gustar, me siento muy satisfecha con éste. Hice una investigación muy interesante sobre la historia de Escocia y me entere de muchos detalles fascinantes que desconocía. En la continuación, que no va a ser mañana, les explico más en detalle la investigación que hice para situar el marco histórico. Pero les adelanto que sí había vikingos peleando en la coalición contra Wessex, lo que me resultó muy interesante y me evitó algunos problemas de adaptación.

Otro punto por el cual me resultó tan satisfactorio este trabajo es que está basado tanto este shot como su continuación, en mi canción folk escocesa favorita. Si adivinan cual es, les recomiendo que escuchen la versión de Peter Hollens; pero de lo contrario se van a enterar la próxima.

Y no, nunca estuve en Loch Lomond. Me muero del asombro mirando fotos mientras sigue siendo un punto marcado en el mapa del viaje de mis sueños… Algún día Escocia, algún día…

Para parte del primer párrafo me inspiré en una canción de Disney, si adivinan cual es antes de que publique la continuación, les doy un spoiler de lo que quieran. O la foto de una linda acuarela de algo a elección de Httyd hecha por mí, lo que más ganas tengan.

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	21. Fotografías

Hey there!

Nada que decir, me lo guardo para el pie de página. Solo recordarles que si adivinan la canción en la que me inspiré para el párrafo de ayer, pueden elegir entre los dos premios que ofrecí.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 21: One-shot donde los personajes sean niños.

" **Fotografías"**

Las risas se escuchaban por toda la casa mientras los seis amigos volteaban las páginas de un grueso álbum de fotos.

-¿Y qué dicen de esta?- Preguntó Hiccup señalando una donde se los veía a todos de unos siete años y embarrados de pies a cabeza.

-¡El mejor día de la vida!- Afirmaron los hermanos Thorston chocando sus frentes de manera brusca y (aparentemente) indolora.

-Mamá no opinó lo mismo.- Rio Astrid mirando la fotografía.

Sus padres los habían llevado al parque como de costumbre para que pasaran juntos el día. Ellos conocían cada rincón de gran y tranquilo parque de Berk tras haberlo recorrido centímetro a centímetro durante sus interminables juegos. Se encontraban en su centro de operaciones, como llamaban al espacio entre unos cuantos árboles que crecían juntos y unos matorrales. En ese lugar no había hierba, por lo que muchas veces se divertían dibujando en la tierra con los dedos o ramitas.

Habían pasado un gran día de juegos cuando comenzó a lloviznar cerca de la tarde. No se preocuparon porque las frondosas ramas de los árboles le proveían de techo, pero cuando la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó tanto que atravesaba el dosel de hojas hasta mojar el piso, ya no pudieron evitar mojarse.

-Creo que es momento de regresar.- Sugirió la pequeña Astrid dirigiéndose al borde del escondite.

Pero no pudo llegar, porque resbaló en la tierra ya barrosa y cayó ensuciándose irremediablemente. Los gemelos la señalaron riéndose hasta que Snotlout los empujó por la espalda causando que ellos terminaran igual.

-¡Snotlout!- Exclamó con su vocecita chillona antes de arrojarse encima de ellos.

Por su parte, Hiccup, le tendió la mano a Astrid para que se parara.- Te ayudo.

Ella lo aceptó, pero en vez de levantarse tiró de él para hacerlo caer también.

-No creo que esto sea una muy buena idea…- Dudó Fishlegs, pero fue cortado por un:

-Cierra la boca Fishface.- Proveniente de Snotlout, quien lo tomó del brazo para hacer caer al último de ellos que quedaba de pie, dando comienzo a una nueva serie de juegos en el barro.

Tiempo después llegaron a una amplia galería cubierta donde sus padres los estaban esperando. La mamá de Hiccup no pudo resistir tan la tierna como graciosa escena y se apresuró a sacar una cámara de fotos.

-¿Habrá alguna vez en qué no lleves esa cámara encima, Valka?- Rio el padre de Fishlegs tratando de no mirar el desastre en el que se había convertido su hijo.

\- Mientras sean así de tiernos, no. Vamos niños, sonríanle a la cámara.- Indicó apretando el botón que disparaba el flash.

.oOIOo.

-La mía casi me asesina.-Recordó Snotlout limpiándose una pequeña lagrimilla en el borde del ojo por contener la risa.

-¿Recuerdan esto?- Preguntó Fishlegs señalando una imagen de cuando tenían quince a la salida del parque de diversiones.

-Fue la primera vez que pude subir a la montaña rusa sin terminar enfermo.- Comentó el castaño antes de voltear la página.

-¡Ese día fue espectacular!- Exclamó Ruff presionando su dedo sobre una foto.

-Sí.- Coincidieron todos con gran ánimo.

Se los veía de dieciséis con playeras de su banda favorita y enseñando las entradas para ir al concierto esa noche, obviamente muy emocionados.

-Nadie rockéa como esos chico.- Agregó Tuff simulando que tocaba un acorde en la guitarra eléctrica.

-Ni siquiera nosotros.- Admitió Snotlout indicando en la esquina un recuadro donde se los veía en uno de los pocos ensayos que duró la banda que habían intentado formar con Hiccup en la batería, Astrid en la guitarra, Snotlout con el bajo y cantando, Fishlegs intentando adivinar si un teclado se tocaba como un piano y donde estaban los padales; y los gemelos como coro.

-¿Se acuerdan de este día?- Siguió la gemela.

-Cómo olvidarlo…- Repuso Hiccup frotándose un lado de la frente.

Tenían algo menos de diez años por ese entonces. A Astrid le habían regalado un equipo de baseball con cinco guantes para su cumpleaños (bueno, de softball ¿Pero a esa edad que diferencia existe?) y estaban deseosos por estrenarlo e intentar jugar por primera vez. Ese fin de semana fueron al parque dispuestos a hacer las mismas cosas que veían a los profesionales hacer por televisión, pero descubrieron que no era tan fácil como parecía…

-¿Todos listos?- Preguntó la rubia tomando el bate y parándose en el lugar correspondiente.

-¡Sí!- Asintieron los demás ansiosos por dar inicio a aquello.

Snotlout se balanceó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y lanzar la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, pero con tanta preparación olvidó apuntar y la pequeña esfera de goma pasó dos metros a la izquierda de Astrid, quien lo miró con una expresión que claramente decía: "¿En serio?"

-Fue culpa del sol.- Se defendió el pelinegro a pesar de que algunas nubes brindaban una agradable sombra.- Me dio en los ojos. ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Bloquear el sol? Podría intentarlo pero…

-Oh, ya cierra la boca.- Lo calló Ruff yendo tras de la pelota.

-Mejor que otro intente arrojarla si él no puede con algo de sol. ¿Qué tal tú, Hiccup?- Indicó al ver que nadie se ofrecía.

-¿Yo?- Se señaló sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, tú. Vamos.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuró.- Pero recuerda que no tengo mucha puntería.

-No puedes hacerlo peor que señor "sol en los ojos".- Respondió mirando al aludido con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya te dije que podría intentar cubrirlo, pero…

-Y ya te dijeron que no nos interesa.- Se burló Tuff.

Ruff le arrojó la pelota a Hiccup quien casi la atrapa con el guante, pero finalmente debió levantarla del piso.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó la chica de ojos azules alistándose a batear.

-Sí, creo…- Contestó no muy seguro.

-Pues ¡Lánzala!- Indicó.

Él la arrojó, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba Astrid, volaba tan bajo que cuando intentó pegarle el bate pasó de largo haciéndola girar.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Ruff indignada apartándose justo a tiempo para no ser golpeada.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó Astrid mientras la gemela le devolvía la esfera al castaño, quien esta vez la atrapó a duras penas con la punta de los dedos del guante.- Esta vez laza con más fuerza o apunta más alto.- Instruyó colocándose en posición.

-De acuerdo.

Volvieron a intentarlo y en esa ocasión el lanzamiento fue casi perfecto, por lo que la bateadora no tuvo ningún problema en hacer contacto. El problema fue que ella la golpeó con tanta fuerza y sin hacer el movimiento de hombros necesario para hacerla volar, que salió disparada en línea recta hasta chocar con la frente de Hiccup quien no pudo hacer nada más que abrir grandes los ojos para cerrarlos rápidamente al sentir el impacto.

Astrid se encogió en el lugar cerrando un ojo y poniendo una mueca de dolor solidario.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Gritó con algo de vergüenza llevándose una mano al lado de la boca para amplificar el sonido.

-Sí.- Balbuceó apretándose el lugar del cráter con la mano libre y la enguantada encima de ésta, haciendo que la mitad de su cara quedara cubierta.

-¿Quieres descansar un momento?

-No, tan solo recuérdame no volver a lanzar si tú estás del otro lado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguien más quiere tener el turno al bate?- Preguntó extendiéndoselo a nadie en particular y esbozando una incómoda sonrisa avergonzada.

.oOIOo.

-Ese día aprendimos que Astrid golpea duro no solamente con el puño.- Sonrió Tuff reviviendo la escena en su mente.

Pasaron la hoja donde se los veía saludando con los guantes de baseball y a Hiccup sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su frente mientras Astrid lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, pero ambos con grades sonrisas.

-Ya había olvidado eso.- Comentó la rubia al ver una foto de la feria de ciencias en donde habían ganado con un proyecto en grupo sobre la vida marina.

-Y yo eso.

Todos miraron donde Tuff señalaba un grupo de fotos de la obra escolar del último año de primaria.

-Oh, no. Nunca olvidaré que me obligaron a disfrazarme de princesa con un vestido rosa.- Replicó Astrid cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

-Al menos tú no eras una ardilla.- Se quejó Fishlegs.

-Yo habría preferido ser una ardilla.- Suspiró Hiccup.

-¡Pero yo les temo! Además tú eras el príncipe. ¿De qué te quejas?

-De que tenía pánico escénico y olvidé mis líneas cinco veces.- Admitió forzando una leve sonrisa antes de voltear la página.

-Oigan.- Dijo Snotlout levantando del piso una foto más pequeña que había caído.- ¿De cuándo se supone que es esto?- Preguntó entregándosela a Hiccup que le estiraba la mano para tomarla.

Él resopló una risa alegre al verla.- ¿Lo recuerdas?- Interrogó alcanzándosela a Astrid.

-Por supuesto.- Confirmó sonriendo al reconocer el momento.- Verdaderamente te odiaba.- Agregó cruzando una mirada cómplice con él.

Era el primer día de prescolar cuando se conocieron. Ambos habían querido responder a una pregunta de la maestra, pero al haberse puesta discutir por quien lo haría, no solo fueron reprendido sino que otro respondió la pregunta en lugar de alguno de ellos. Desde ese día no podían ni verse sin enfurecerse al instante.

A mitad de año se habían organizado unos jugos para competir en parejas por pequeños premios y al sortear los equipos, oh caprichosa casualidad, a ambos les tocó estar juntos. Por más que protestaron no les permitieron cambiar de compañero y debieron resignarse. El lado bueno es que los dos tenían ganas de ganar cuantos premios pudieran, por lo que acordaron una tregua momentánea para ese fin.

Ese día los padres habían sido invitados para celebrar junto con sus hijos, quienes se divirtieron en grande con los juegos. Hiccup y Astrid ganaron gran cantidad de ellos como se habían propuesto, lo cual los puso de muy buen humor. Sin quererlo se dieron cuenta de que formaban un gran equipo y comenzaron a divertirse con cada éxito o casi éxito que lograban. Para el final del día ya habían logrado convertirse en amigos.

-Ahora, sonrían.- Pidió la mamá de Hiccup sacándoles una foto mientras, colgados mutuamente de cuello con el brazo, levantaban los pulgares con amplias sonrisas mostrando todos sus dientes de leche.

.oOIOo.

-Qué suerte que los niños cambian de opinión tan rápido.- Concluyó Hiccup tomándola nuevamente para ponerla en el álbum con cuidado.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho si nos ve ahora?- Rio Astrid.

-Pues yo no lo creo.- Confirmó Ruff rascándose la cabeza.

-Ni yo.- Secundó su hermano.

-Créanlo o no, chico, es la verdad: nosotros no nos soportábamos.- Explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y agradezco que ya no sea así.

-Tú lo has dicho Hiccup.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Ustedes todavía no conocen esta faceta mía, pero los combo fans saben que soy una súper aficionada a los flash backs. Espero que les haya gustado, porque hace rato que no escribía algo así. No, miento: justo estaba trabajando en un song fic así que se vio interrumpido por el reto. Si esto les gustó esperen un par de días después de que esto termine y búsquenlo porque va a ser muy del estilo. A decir verdad, también gira en torno al tema de las fotos… aunque curiosamente me propuse a hacerlo tan distinto como me fuera posible incluso antes de darme cuenta que tenían una estructura parecida…

Como sea, iba a hacer una catarsis despotricando sobre el pésimo servicio que me cortó el internet, pero después respiré hondo y decidí perdonarlos por haberme hacho perder un punto en el mejor fic de la colección hasta ahora. Espero que para mañana ya me devuelvan el internet.

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	22. Outcast

Hola gente!

Bueno, hoy tengo que escribir sobre mi villano favorito, pero como no vi esa película mejor voy a escribir un fic sobre Alvin.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 22: One-shot sobre tu villano favorito.

" **Outcast"**

-Buenos días Dagur.- Se escuchó una cascada voz profunda reverberando en las paredes del túnel.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz desde el lugar entre las sombras donde se encontraba sentado de espaldas al recién llegado.

-Nada. Tan solo pasar a saludar. Después de todo, este es un aniversario.- Explicó acercándose a los barrotes que separaban aquella gruta del resto del túnel.- Hace dos años que eres nuestro huésped.- Concluyó con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Oh, ahora comprendo porqué Outcast Island no tiene muchos visitantes.- Contestó el prisionero con un modero tono burlesco acompañando al sarcasmo.

-Lo que estas padeciendo te lo has buscado tú solo.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- Replicó con desesperante indiferencia.

-Esto no es nada en comparación a lo que mereces niño. Si estás aquí y no en una tumba es tan solo porque no pretendo caer más bajo que tú.- Concluyó con un ligero tinte de amenaza.

-Como si tú fueras mejor que yo.- Masculló mirándolo de reojo sobre su hombro.

-Es cierto que no he hecho las cosas más correctas, pero tú además de intentar matarme, has amenazado a mi pueblo. Los obligaste a seguir tus locuras y los anexaste a los Berserkers sin que lo desearan. Puede que sea un traicionero, pero nunca llegué a hacer eso.

-¿Y es por eso que me diste esto?- Cuestionó girando la cabeza para mostrar una gran herida en su mejilla derecha y golpearlo con una iracunda mirada que refregaba en un ojo el fuego de las antorchas.

-Pero yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.- De defendió con inocencia.- Tú trataste de escapar y uno de mis guardias liberó un dragón para evitar que llegaras al bosque. Fue tu culpa el intentar enfrentar a ese Nigthmare y permanecer frente a él cuando lo enfadaste.- Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las palmas a sus lados.

-Pero bien que fuiste el primero de la fila en observarlo.

-Di lo que quieras, pero ahora no tendrías rostro si yo no hubiera extinguido el fuego de tu barba y no te hubiera hecho tratar las heridas. El que sea uno feo ya no es mi culpa.

La única respuesta que le llegó en un principio fue una corta risa maniática mientras nuevamente se volteaba nuevamente hacia la pared de piedra.

-¿Son esos, acaso, celos por no agradarte lo que ves en tu reflejo?

-¿Celos? ¿De ti? Sabía que eres desquiciado, pero no creí que tanto. Tan solo que envidiado a una única persona en toda mi vida, y puedes estar muy seguro que no se trata de uno de mis prisioneros.- Expuso con una tranquila sonrisa de suficiencia.- Disfruta tu nuevo año de encierro.- Se despidió haciendo resonar sus botas en el frío suelo de roca gastada por el ir y venir a lo largo de los años.

-Alvin.- Lo recibió el viejo Mildew apenas salió de los calabozos.- Te están buscando en la arena.

-¿Y para que me necesitan ahora?

-Es por el banquete de esta noche. Hay algún asunto en que se necesita tu decisión.

-De acuerdo, gracias por informarme.

-Ni lo menciones.- Respondió el ex habitante de Berk poniéndose en marcha tras de él con su oveja pisándole los talones.

El día pasó veloz y por la noche tarde se encontraba alistándose para la ocasión.

-Pásame la espada de ese estante.- Ordenó a su nuevo segundo al mando desde que Savage renegara de Outcast Island para pasarse al bando de los Berserkers.

-¿Este estante?- Preguntó Mildew poniéndose en puntas de pie para intentar ver sobre él.

-Sí.

Suspiró con resignación ante el esfuerzo que eso representaba y estiró su bastón con la esperanza de alcanzar el arma y hacerla caer o mínimamente ponerla más a su alcance. Luego de que le cayera en la cabeza la levantó del piso y la llevó hasta su líder.

-Pero esta no es ninguna espada especial o de ceremonias. No tiene nada que amerite llevarla en una celebración.- Señaló entregándosela.

Alvin no perdió tiempo en ajustársela en el cinturón y luego la desenvainó para mostrar la hoja mellada en algunas partes. Se notaba que era vieja y con muy poco filo incluso para un ojo inexperto, pero se encontraba bien conservada al ver como se reflejaba el movimiento de las llamas que iluminaban la habitación en toda la extensión de metal sin mancha de óxido o picadura por falta de pulido.

-Oh, claro que es especial.- Replicó con los ojos clavados en la simple arma que empuñaba.- Y esta celebración amerita que la lleve más que en ninguna otra ocasión.

.oOIOo.

-¡Alvin!- Llamó con entusiasmo la potente voz de su amigo.

-Buen día Stoick.- Saludó volteándose hacia el lugar donde éste se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces?- Cuestionó al ver que cargaba algunos postes de cerco sobre su hombro y una bolsa con herramientas pendiendo del cinturón.

-¿Recuerdas que "accidentalmente" hice caer un Gronckle cerca de la cabaña de Mildew durante el último ataque y tu padre me ordenó que reparara los daños que cause?

-Recuerdo muy bien como apuntaste para que tu golpe con la catapulta lo derribara en el punto exacto para que se estrellara allí.- Rio el joven pelirrojo de quince años.

-Como sea. Hoy debo encargarme del cerco quemado. Su ovejas se están quedando dentro de la cabaña, si continua así terminará prefiriendo vivir con ellas que bajar al pueblo para pasar tiempo entre los humanos.

-Pues te compadezco. Espero que no te vuelva saque de quicio ese ermitaño loco.

-A decir verdad, no es para tanto. Como le gustó el trabajo que hice con su techo me compartió algunos trucos para cazar dragones que me muro por poner en práctica durante el próximo ataque. Estoy comenzando a creer que le agrada tenerme cerca, aunque eso suene imposible.

-Si algo es seguro es que a ese tipo es mejor tenerlo en tu favor que en tu contra. Cuando termines búscanos en la playa. A Gobber le enseñaron a forjar espadas el mes pasado y quiere que probemos las primeras. Spitelout y Finn ya se encuentran allí.

-De acuerdo. Iré luego y les mostraré como se usa una espada en verdad.- Se jactó antes de seguir su camino.

.oOIOo.

-¡Se acercan los invitados!- Informó un guardia entrando por la puerta.

-Perfecto.- Respondió enseñando una sonrisa chueca enmarcada por su enmarañada barba marrón.- Es tiempo de ir al puerto a recibirlos.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Bueno, en realidad planeaba hacerlo mucho más largo pero lamentablemente me quedé sin tiempo. La continuación la van a tener próximamente en alguno de los fics que quedan del reto (que ya son cada vez menos ^.^ wiiiiii…).

Respecto a los reviews:

Sakura Yellow: No hace mucha falta que conozcas de la historia escocesa porque en la continuación voy a poner todos los datos necesarios para que lo entiendan, pero si querés investigar un poco sobre la batalla de Brunanburh lo vas a disfrutar más. Y respecto a esos dos…. Lamento sinceramente (y no por una simple forma de decir) informarte que no va a ser precisamente así la cosa. Como no es mi estilo habitual, te lo aviso desde ahora para que después no te desilusiones esperando algo que no va a pasar. Pero sí te puedo decir que va a ser bastante tierno.

Y coincido, todos mis amigos son de la facultad o de alguna cosa dentro de todo reciente. Con la gente de mi infancia ni nos reconoceríamos las caras si nos vemos.

Y aprovecho a decirte que muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Aprecio mucho que me acompañes en esto n.n Dtb sist'.

Y DV: Sip, me diste mucho para trabajar con eso. De momento me lo voy a guardar, pero en algún momento lo voy a sacar a relucir en alguna teoría.  
Y si vos podés, yo también puedo :P

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	23. Recuerdos

Hola!

Bueno, la verdad que tenía una idea muy distinta para este fic, pero cuando empecé a escribir no pude parar y terminó saliendo esto que me gustó mucho más que la idea original.

Es posible que no sea lo más claro y comprensible porque intenté aplicar una estructura nueva para ver que salía y además no tengo la cabeza completamente sobre los hombros. En otras palabras, estoy cansada atolondrada y lo escribí muy rápido. Lean con calma, intenten entenderlo y les sigo contando al pie de página.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 23: AU donde los protagonistas tengan algún poder

" **Recuerdos"**

Wow… Miro para atrás y nada parece lo mismo. Todo ha cambiado…

Mi primer recuerdo es despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en el lugar de un desastre. Me arrastré entre los escombros hasta encontrar algo de lo que asirme y ponerme de pie. Luego me tambaleé con pasos cortos y separados sosteniéndome la cabeza que giraba.

-¡Hay alguien más!- gritó una persona a la distancia antes de que escuchara unos pasos veloces hacia mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó un bombero acercándose para sostenerme y ayudarme a avanzar.

-Eso creo.

-¿Quién eres?

Un flash de un recuerdo borroso se hizo presente en mi mente junto al nombre Black Night, generándome una sensación confusa de orgullo, dolor, nostalgia y algo que no supe reconocer.

-Soy Hiccup.- Respondí inconscientemente ya que no recordaba mi propio nombre.

-¿Haddock?- Interrogó el que me conducía lentamente hacia una camilla que acercaban dos personas.

-Creo, no estoy seguro…- Admití con voz mareada.

Él simplemente guardó silencio de manera solemne y me recostó en la camilla que dos paramédicos llevaron a una ambulancia luego de cruzar palabras veloces con el bombero.

.oOIOo.

-Tu padre murió.

Eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando desperté por segunda vez, esta vez en una cama de hospital, luego de chequearme y hacer un par de preguntas.

Me habría dolido, si hubiera sabido quien era mi padre. Me dijeron que era alguien muy importante y apreciado por mucho a quienes ayudaba de distintas maneras, lo cual le consiguió también enemigos. No me explicaron mucho sobre el accidente, solo que lo que hubiera pasado fue en contra de mi padre y muchos salieron heridos.

Unas semanas después fui acompañado a mi casa por un oficial de policía para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No tenía familia, al parecer mi padre era todo lo que me quedaba. Pero afortunadamente era mayor de edad y podría valerme solo con la herencia que me entregaron.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, señor Haddock, no dude en avisar.- Dijo tendiéndome una tarjeta con el teléfono del jefe de policía.- Quizás usted no lo recuerde, pero nosotros si recordamos lo que su padre hiso por esta golpeada ciudad.

.oOIOo.

Até mi bicicleta a la barandilla donde al menos una docena más estaban encadenadas mientras escuchaba sonar un timbre a la distancia.

Luego de llegar a mi casa y recorrerla como si fuera la primera vez que ponía un pie en ella, me pasé el día mirando televisión para mantener mi cabeza ocupada y no pensar en tantas cosas distintas el primer día. Aunque no por ello pude evitar sentir una gran ansiedad respecto a que debería hacer con mi vida. No sabía si asistía a clases, un club o algo parecido y no me habían dicho si tenía algún empleo. Para mi gran suerte sonó el teléfono en medio de mis cavilaciones.

De manera automática me puse de pie, caminé hasta tomarlo y oprimí el botón para atender como si lo hubiera hecho por años a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba el teléfono hasta hacía un instante.

Me llamaban de la Universidad de Berk. Tal parece que me había inscripto en ella y querían saber si todavía deseaba comenzar las clases a pesar de la situación, además de recordarme lo mucho que mi padre había hecho por ellos y estarían dispuestos a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. No dudé en aceptar. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para poder comenzar a reconstruir mi vida. Le expliqué el problema de mi memoria y con calma me dijo todos los detalles que necesitaba saber, la información de contacto y algunos consejos prácticos.

Me dejé caer en el sillón frente al televisor con ánimo renovado. En un mes comenzarían las clases y podría partir desde ahí para encontrar las piezas del rompecabezas que faltaban.

Las noticias pasaban frente a mis ojos sin que les prestara atención hasta que un informe especial me hizo comenzar a hacerlo. Unos criminales estaban atacando la cárcel para liberar a unos reclusos (supuestamente compañeros suyos). "Que estúpidos" pensé, ¿Para qué se arriesgarían a hacerlo a pleno día y desde el frente? Pero luego comprendí que tenían ciertas "habilidades" que utilizaban para desestabilizar a los guardias a la policía.

-"¿Dónde está Black Night?"- Preguntó uno de los reporteros.

Otra vez ese nombre… ¿Sería posible que se refiriera a mí? ¿A caso ese sería yo?

No Pude creer que verdaderamente yo fuera un súper héroe, a decir verdad ni siquiera se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza de manera consiente.

Uno de los implicados en el ataque se dirigió a un auto estacionado en la vereda y metiendo las manos debajo lo hizo volar contra los policías que debieron dispersarse para no terminar aplastados. Otro extendió una mano en dirección a un grupo que se acercaba a ellos, pero rápidamente la retrajo hacía sí al ser golpeado por algo que se incrustó en su antebrazo.

Una chica aterrizó luego de saltar desde una altura imposible y lo enfrentó. No alcance a verla bien, solo que vestía de azul, usaba una máscara celeste con detalles en naranja cubriéndole la mitad superior de la cara mientras que la mitad inferior se encontraba pintada con los mismos colores, y una dorada trenza bajaba por su espalda.

-"¡Blue Storm!"- Festejaron los reporteros.

Me costó seguir el hilo de sus comentarios, pero por lo que entendí ella aparecía en casos menores, algo como si estuviera en entrenamiento u ocupada en otra cosa.

Ella les dijo algo al grupo de villanos pero ellos solo rieron. Uno intentó buscar algo en un bolsillo pero no llegó a hacerlo porque la recién llegada extendió rápidamente su mano y un proyectil lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndolo caer. Tal parecía que con eso los sedaba.

Con ayuda de la policía pudieron capturar a todos y apresarlos luego de un largo enfrentamiento. Tras el cual la chica saltó y aterrizó sobre un alto edificio como si hubiera volado hasta allí.

Un entusiasmado grupo de personas pasó frente a mí recordándome que debía presentarme en la oficina del rector antes de que comenzaran las primeras actividades del día.

Él me explicó que había sido amigo de mi padre y que lamentaba mucho los problemas que yo tenía. No importaba si no lo recordaba, le estaba muy agradecido por lo que sea que haya echo; eso era lo que me estaba manteniendo en ese momento. Era gracia a aquello que todos me ofrecía su ayuda y se preocupaban por mí.

Hablamos de algunas cosas y luego me indicó a donde debía ir para que me asignen las clases. Me despedí del rector y salí del edificio en busca del lugar. Me maravillé de ver un sitio al aire libre tan amplio y con tanto verde dentro de una ciudad tan poblada como Berk, donde a pesar de estar cerca de un hermoso bosque, no hay muchos lugares así fuera de algunos pequeños parques.

Me distraje mirando a mi alrededor al punto de chocar accidentalmente con una chica.

-Fíjate por donde vas.- Me reprendió enfadada antes de continuar su camino con algunos de sus amigos.

-Lo lamento.- Me disculpé de manera algo tímida mientras ella se alejaba.

El día se me pasó veloz como un torbellino, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba caminando por el bosque luego de haber pedaleado hasta allí a la salida de clases. La copa de los árboles se veía desde la ventana de la mayoría de los salones y no pude evitar sentir el deseo de ir allí.

Apoyé la bicicleta contra un grueso árbol y comencé a deambular si dirección entre la vegetación que me rodeaba. Pasaron largos minutos sin que pensara en nada de todo lo que bombardeaba mi cabeza desde que desperté sin memoria. Simplemente me permitía disfrutar del lugar. Sin darme cuenta comencé a seguir un camino inexistente como si lo hiciera habitualmente, tal como me ocurrió con el teléfono.

Llegué a un lugar rocoso y recién entonces fui consciente de que había caminado de aquella manera. Miré en todas direcciones y me dejé llevar hasta encontrarme en un sitio donde al inclinarme tras una roca que descansaba sobre una ladera de roca, pude ver un pasadizo hábilmente disimulado. Me introduje por él y luego de un par de vueltas salí a un recinto no muy grande donde distintas cosas estaban esparcidas de manera que se pudiera aprovechar el mayor espacio posible. Intuitivamente estiré la mano y unas luces se encendieron al presionar una tecla.

En el fondo había una escalera de metal que conectaba el piso con un entrepiso en el cual había un escritorio y sobre él una computadora con pantalla de televisor, no muy moderna, pero funcional. Un equipo de radio comunicaciones ocupaba toda una esquina del lugar, y el resto estaba dividido entre armarios y áreas de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué es esto?- me dije en un murmullo recorriendo el sitio con la vista mientras caminaba hasta el centro.

Me dirigí a un armario y lo abrí. Estaba lleno de ropa de mi tamaño, toda de color negro. Dentro encontré un cajón donde estaba una máscara negra de tela. Apenas la vi tuve la impresión de haberla visto antes. Me esforcé en recordar algo y fui atacado nuevamente por un flash de imágenes que no pude comprender por la velocidad en que pasaron. Confundido y sin terminar de comprenderlo por completo la tomé en mis manos.

Sin darme cuenta me la estaba poniendo con la misma naturalidad con la que me pongo los zapatos. Se sentía tan familiar la sensación de la suave tela contra mi cara… Se trataba de una ancha cinta que se estrechaba en las puntas que ataba de manera firme en ni nuca.

Al terminar me dirigí con pasos veloces al lugar donde sentía que encontraría un espejo. Efectivamente lo encontré y me paré frente a él. Tuve el recuerdo de mirarme por primera vez con una gran sonrisa y emoción, una expresión muy distinta a la confundida que se reflejaba en ese momento.

La tela me cubría toda la cara hasta la altura de mi labio superior, y el otro borde desaparecía bajo mi tupido cabello, dejando únicamente a la vista mis ojos verdes, mi boca y mentón. La nariz no se encontraba aplastada como hubiera creído, sino que la tela se estiraba para amoldarse a ella. Giré la cabeza para verme de lado y luego la giré para el otro. Efectivamente estaba irreconocible.

Caminé nuevamente hasta el centro mientras giraba para tratar de abarcar todos los detalles de aquel lugar. Me detuve frente a un blanco de metal pintado con círculos rojos que se veían llenos de hollín en algunos puntos. Tuve el impulso de atacarlos, pero éste se vio interrumpido cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacerlo. No tenía armas ni nada con que lanzarles.

Junté las cejas mientras intentaba recordar. Lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue un destello azul, nada más. Era frustrante. Pero aquello me hizo pensar en la chica vertida de azul. Respiré de manera pausada recordando como ella había extendido su mano y el proyectil había salido disparado en esa dirección. Con probarlo no perdía nada.

Afirmé los pies respirando hondo e imité el gesto en dirección a uno de los blancos. Algo como una bola de fuego azul me sorprendió al impactar sobre la pared de roca dejando una marca negra cerca del blanco.

-Wow- Balbuceé mirándome la palma. No se veía rara, no brillaba, no picaba, nada.

Repetí la acción fallando nuevamente. Esta vez dejé el brazo extendido e intenté apuntar. No sabía muy bien como disparar, pero respiré hondo y dejé que mi memoria muscular remplazara a mi memoria perdida. Una nueva bola de fuego azul se desprendió de mi palma para impactar en un punto cercano al borde del blanco.

-Genial.- Dije bajando la mano.

Pensé nuevamente en Blue Storm y como había subido a aquel edificio. Di un salto con la intención de llegar hasta el entrepiso que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, y me maraville al encontrarme suspendido en el aire desplazándome hacia el lugar de destino. Me di cuenta de que podía girar, aumentar o disminuir la velocidad y volar en círculos, pero no podía quedar flotando en un punto sin moverme.

-¡Esto es asombroso!- Exclamé emocionado aterrizando.- Wu, creo que sí soy Black Night después de todo.- dije poniendo en palabras lo que comenzaba a sentir en la boca del estómago. Verdaderamente empezaba a creer que eso podría ser posible.

Corrí hasta el armario abierto y tomé uno de los trajes. Luego lo doblé junto con la máscara y salí tras apagar las luces. Me fijé que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de salir del pasadizo a manera de precaución. Corrí hasta el lugar donde había dejado la bicicleta y en ella me dirigí a casa con prisa.

Una vez encerrado en mi cuarto con las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas y las persianas bajas, comencé a cambiarme. El traje constaba de zapatillas negras ligeras, un pantalón cómodo y liviano de una tela fuerte no muy ceñido, una remera negra mangas cortas sobre la cual iba una chaqueta negra de cuello recto y firme, con detalles en azul y rojo que se cerraba con un cierre, el cual se cubría con una solapa que lo cruzaba y se ajustaba con un broche de clip a la altura de las clavículas para evitar que se abriera. Y por supuesto, la máscara.

-No me reconocería ni mi propia… madre.- Terminé murmurando frente al espejo.- Hay más posibilidad de que ella me reconociera de que yo a ella.- Admití con los hombros caídos.

Moví la cabeza para poder ver la hora en el reloj y me di cuenta que ya estaba obscureciendo. Pensé que la mejor forma de recordar quien era y que hacía, sería salir e intentar hacer lo posible para resolver problemas si estos se presentaban. Acomodé todo y me dirigí a la terraza (una de las ventajas de vivir en una de las pocas casas de Berk). Miré el cielo estrellado respirando hondo antes de brincar para comenzar a volar.

Habré recorrido la ciudad fácilmente media hora cuando vi el amplio techo de una fábrica donde decidí aterrizar para descansar y poder pensar más allá de aquella sensación asombrosa. Caminé hasta el borde y me asomé con cuidado para ver la calle varios pisos por debajo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Me volteé para encontrarme con Blue Storm que me miraba con expresión extremadamente seria. Y, tengo que admitir, sus ojos pueden intimidar a cualquiera cuando mira así.

-Soy Black Night.- Dije tranquilamente con voz firme y enderezando la espalda.

-No. Tú no eres Black Night.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Más de treinta y cinco mil palabras escritas en este reto, caso cien páginas de Word…  
¿Ustedes lo pueden creer?

Este planeaba hacerlo muy al estilo de otro fic que ya hice, que resultara ser una película y terminara con algún Hiccstrid en la vida real; pero como ya les dije no pude parar de escribir. A decir verdad, en realidad no tenía ninguna idea, se me ocurrió esa plantilla pero al empezar tomó una dirección muy distinta ya en el segundo párrafo. Tanto así que se me iban ocurriendo cantidades de escenas con las que el arco narrativo se iba armando solito de a poco.

De no tener nada pasé a no tener tiempo para escribir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza. Es por eso que (adivinen) lo corté para hacerle una continuación después. Y como lo hice en versión resumida sin prestarle la atención que merece, decidí reescribirlo después de que el reto termine para convertirlo en long fic (después de acabar Rose Garden). Sí, otro más a la lista de long fics para escribir… _(P: Ya van unos seis anotados y cinco en progreso)_ **(Sí, pero uno de esos es un OUaT, otro de Frozen y dos de los en** **progress** **son de los Combo con uno más de Power Rangers OO)** _(P: ¿Y eso qué cambia?)_ **(Que sé yo, solo quería decirlo. Estoy dormida como para entender mis propias razones…).**

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	24. Imprevistos

Hola por ahí!

Cada vez falta menos! Aunque ahora quedan los más difíciles… Estos próximos seis días me van a terminar de matar.

Si ahora no doy más, para el sábado voy a haber colapsado…

 **Fe de erratas:** En "La explicación del hardcore" me faltó agregar al Disclaimer, "La canción The King no me pertenece, es propiedad de la banda Wolves at the Gate que se luce al interpretarla."  
Al igual que "La canción que aparece en este fic no me pertenece, fue compuesta por su anónimo autor." en "Parting Glass" y su secuela". En "Loch Lomond" no hace falta porque la canción va a aparecer recién en la secuela.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 24: Drabble ambientado en un día lluvioso

" **Imprevistos"**

-Te dije que llovería.- Rio Astrid mientras ella y Hiccup corrían cubriéndose las cabezas con una chaqueta.

Las gruesas gotas caían sobre el suelo salpicando y provocando un agradable ruido. Ellos llegaron a su casa, entrando apresuradamente, y dejaron caer la prenda empapada junto a la puerta antes de mirarse con grandes sonrisas.

-Ten.- Dijo el castaño acercándose a la pila de ropa limpia que aún no habían guardado, para tomar una toalla y arrojársela.

-Muchas gracias.- Comentó ella atrapándola para luego envolverse los hombros y secarse la cara con un extremo mientras él hacía lo mismo con otra.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que desde que nos casamos hace un par de meses, ninguna de nuestras citas han salido como planeamos?- Agregó con humor.

-Sí. Pero debes admitir que nos hemos divertido mucho con algunos imprevistos.- Respondió frotándose el cabello con la toalla.- En vista que esta lluvia primaveral interrumpió nuestro paseo en el parque, ¿Qué dices si nos cambiamos, hacemos palomitas y vemos una película?

-Por mí suena genial.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-No lo sé. ¿Algo clásico?

-¿Qué tal…?- Comenzó Hiccup frotándose el mentón para luego chasquear los dedos teniendo una idea al mismo tiempo que Astrid y exclamar a coro:

-¡Cantando bajo la lluvia!

.oOIOo.

* * *

Otra vez, no me termina de convencer el fic. Lo revisé veinte veces haciéndole cambios por acá y por allá, pero simplemente siento que le falta algo. Pero como sea, es lo mejor que se me ocurre con la cabeza en el estado que la tengo.

Espero mañana hacerlo mejor, porque es una continuación. ¿De cuál será?

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	25. Cuestión de espadas

Qué tal?

No me queda tiempo para hacer una buena introducción, solo lean.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 25: Historia sobre un viaje en barco

" **Cuestión de espadas"**

-Buen trabajo Alvin.- Gruñó Mildew al ver como guardaba las herramientas tras concluir el trabajo.- Eres muy destructivo, pero serás un gran vikingo cuando te lo propongas.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.- Respondió sonriendo de lado.

-Iré a alimentar a las ovejas. Te veré la próxima semana para que arregles el cobertizo.- Lo despidió comenzando a caminar en dirección a la majada.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto,- Agregó deteniéndose un momento, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda.- Hay un canasto de manzanas sobre la mesa, toma algunas si lo deseas.

Alvin no respondió porque su interlocutor se alejó rápidamente, pero amplió un poco su orgullosa sonrisa antes de tomar un par y comenzar el camino de descenso para dirigirse a la playa. Llegó al pueblo y arrojó apresuradamente la bolsa de herramientas por la ventana de su casa de camino hacia la plaza central.

-Hola Alvin.- Lo saludó una animada voz perteneciente a alguien que llegaba corriendo en su dirección.

-Hola Valka.- Respondió sin aminorar el paso.- ¿Te diriges a la playa?

-Por supuesto. Mis padres me tuvieron toda la mañana ocupada en la granja, pero nada impediría que fuera a probar las espadas de Gobber.- Explicó con un giño.- ¿De lo contrario quién les mostrará lo terribles que son comparados a una experta?- Comento dándole un codazo y dando inicio a una carrera.

-Oh. Eso está por verse.- Desafió corriendo tras de ella.

.oOIOo.

-Esta no se balacea bien. Necesita un pomo más pesado.- Indicó Finn tratando de bloquear con dificultad los estoques de Spitelout.

-Claro, culpa a la espada.- Se burló su contrincante.- Un verdadero espadachín puede defenderse incluso con la peor de las espadas.

-Pues quizás quieras intercambiare espadas fon Finn para demostrarle como se hace, Spitelout.- Rio Gobber mientras observaba con ojo crítico como se desempeñaban sus creaciones y tomaba nota mental de los comentarios.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó frenando sus ataques para tomar la espada en cuestión.

Apenas la levantó, el joven Hofferson comenzó una serie de ataques que a duras penas pudo contener al darse cuenta que en verdad era difícil maniobrar la hoja. No más blandirla pudo notar la validez de la queja por la falta de equilibrio del arma en la mano, lo cual no tardó en reflejarse en su cara, para diversión de sus amigos. Incluyendo a los dos que llegaban corriendo.

-Hola chicos. Llegan justo a tiempo para ver como un verdadero espadachín pierde.- Saludó haciendo que la espada del pelinegro se desprendiera de su mano con un hábil movimiento de muñeca.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa Spitelout?- Preguntó el aprendiz de herrero partiéndose de la risa.- No dirás que fue la espada, ¿cierto? Recuerda que un verdadero espadachín puede defenderse con la peor espada.

-¡Sigo yo!- Exclamó Valka apresurándose a donde las espadas estaban apiladas.

-Insisto. Escoge la que quieras.- Invitó Gobber gesticulando hacia ellas.

Sin esperar que le insistieran, tomó una con cada mano y tras comprobar cual se sentía más cómoda en la mano, se landó contra Finn para trabarse en una complicada coreografía de ataques y hábiles movimientos.

-¿Dónde está Stoick? Creí que estaría aquí.- Dijo Alvin.

-Estaba. Pero su padre lo mandó a llamar para decirle algo.- Explicó recogiendo la espada desequilibrada para examinarla mientras Spitelout se acercaba.

-Ese loco de Bucket vino a decirle que el jefe quería verlo.- Agregó éste frotándose la muñeca derecha.

-Ahora, tengan ustedes dos- Comenzó Gobber poniendo una espada en manos de cada uno.- y díganme que opinan.

-Yo le hubiera puesto una guarda más extensa.- Señaló Alvin luego de intercambiar algunos golpes.

-Anotado.- Respondió sin apartar su atención de ambos combates.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Stoick obteniendo la atención de los cinco.- Adivinen que dijo papá.

-¿Qué ya no te nombrará jefe y estas libre de la responsabilidad?- Bromeó Alvin con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eso sería asombroso, pero no. No podía ser tan bueno.- De lamentó de manera graciosa el fornido hijo del jefe haciendo reír a los demás.- Pero es igualmente genial.

-Dilo de una vez.- Le ordenó Valka.

-¿Recuerdan que le prestamos parte de nuestro tesoro a la aldea…? Cuyo nombre no recuerdo…

-Gran jefe el que olvida el nombre de sus vecinos.- Masculló Spitelout.

-Ya sabemos cuál. Continúa.- Lo defendió Finn invitándolo a seguir.

-El punto es que enviaron una carta para informarnos que están listos para devolvernos el préstamo. Y aquí viene la mejor parte. Papá quiere que seamos nosotros quienes lo vallamos a buscar.- Reveló con entusisamo.

-¡¿Nosotros?!- Exclamaron incrédulos.

-Sí. Nosotros seis.- Confirmó el pelirrojo con orgullo.- Dice que ha habido movimientos raros en Outcast Island y no puede permitirse que muchos guerreros se vallan de Berk en caso de que nos ataquen. Y como cree que somos los jóvenes más prometedores y preparados, confía en nosotros para esta misión.

Un murmullo de aprobación se elevó como respuesta a sus palabras antes de que agregara con algo más de reticencia:

-Además sospecho que quiere ver cómo me desempeño como líder y que aprenda a tratar con otros jefes…- Concluyo entre dientes.

-Y le probarás que eres capaz de hacerlo, como siempre. ¿Cuándo partimos?- Preguntó Alvin cambiando de tema para que dejara de pensar en eso.

-Por la mañana.

-¡Wuju!- Celebró Valka levantando los brazos con espada y todo.- No tendré que ayudar a mis padres a esquilar la ovejas.

-¡Ni yo ordenar el taller!- Se sumó Gobber imitando a su amiga.- Aunque admito que me cortarán una mano cuando mi maestro vea el desorden que dejé al salir esta mañana…

-Por fin una misión para demostrar de lo que somos capases. No nos había ocurrido algo tan grandioso desde la primera invasión de dragones en la que nos dejaron luchar tras terminar el entrenamiento.

-Estoy con Finn. Probaremos de qué estamos hechos. Spitelout, Spitelout ¡Oi, oi, oi!

.oOIOo.

Por la mañana se encontraban todos cargando el barco con los suministros necesarios para el viaje que les llevaría algo más de una semana. Habían repasado varias veces la ruta que debían seguir con el padre de Stoick y no eran malos navegantes, por lo cual no creían que hubiera ningún tipo de problemas.

-¡¿Todos listo?!- Corroboró el líder de la misión saltando dentro del barco.

-¡Listos!- Confirmaron los demás subiendo con pasos enérgicos.

-De acuerdo. Alvin, al timón. Val, tú y Finn asegúrense de que la vela esté bien sujeta. Spitelout, ve a la proa, serás vigía. Y Gobber, ¡Tú ve a preparar el desayuno!

-Sí capitán.- Respondieron a coro antes de dirigirse a encargarse de las tareas asignadas.

Los días pasaron tranquilos para los amigos que se divertían sin dar lugar al aburrimiento o a largos ratos de silencio. Ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino cuando avistaron una pequeña isla deshabitada y decidieron acampar en la costa pasar la noche. Llegaron allí hacia el final de la tarde y sin perder tiempo echaron el ancla para saltar a tierra firme.

-Ustedes organicen el campamento.- Indicó Stoick.- Val, quedas a cargo. Alvin y yo iremos a recorrer el lugar en busca de leña y demás cosas que podamos usar.- Explicó tomando un hacha para luego adentrarse en el bosque donde la arena desaparecía.

-Mira. En esa dirección corre un arroyo.- Dijo Alvin señalando una estrecha corriente de agua.

-Excelente. Por la mañana podremos llenar los odres de agua.- Celebró palmeándole el hombro.- De momento no creo que haga falta llevar. Recuerda en qué lugar estamos.

-Por supuesto. No creo que tú seas capaz de ubicarte, asique si no lo recuerdo yo ¿Quién lo hará?- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros con fingida seriedad.

-Disculpa, pero si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien se extravió en el bosque a doscientos metros de la aldea. Y si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien te arrastró hasta el final de los árboles cuando estabas a punto de romper a llorar.

-Bah, tan solo tenía seis años. Y tú tampoco encontraste el camino de regreso en el primer intento.- Se defendió, pero esto perdió todo efecto cuando cayó de cara por tropezarse con algún objeto semienterrado provocando las carcajadas de su amigo.

-No eres ni competencia para una raíz.- Lo molesto dejando caer el hacha y apoyándose en sus rodillas a causa de la risa.

-No fue una raíz.- Replicó con seriedad intentando salvar algo de su dignidad.

-Sí, claro.- Coincidió con él con una clara ironía expresada en su tono.- Ahora me dirás que fue un dragón que te derribó con su cola y se alejó al ver tu fea cara.

-No, lo digo en serio. Mira.- Insistió poniéndose de rodillas y señalando el objeto.

-Parece una espada. ¿Crees que esté en buenas condiciones?- Preguntó el pelirrojo observando la empuñadura cubierta de musgo corrido a causa del contacto con el pie de Alvin.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.- Concluyó tomando su hacha para utilizarla como pala.

Tardaron largos minutos, pero entre los dos consiguieron desenterrarla. Efectivamente se encontraba en buenas condiciones, algo picada por el efecto de la humedad, pero nada que no se arreglara con una buena pulida.

-Que gran espada.- Molestó Stoick al ver la sencillez del arma que no aparentaba la gran cosa.

-Sí. ¡Magnifica! Digna de un jefe.- Rebatió Poniéndosela en la mano.- No de un simple vikingo como yo.- Agrego con una burlesca reverencia.

-Ja, ja Luego veremos qué hacer con ella.- Rio de buena gana cruzándola en su cinturón.- Ahora busquemos algo de leña para la fogata. Ya está por caer el sol.

.oOIOo.

Dos días después llegaron a la isla donde fueron gratamente recibidos por el jefe que dio un banquete en honor de los representantes del pueblo al que tanta gratitud le tenían por el préstamo que les representó la reconstrucción del pueblo tras un grave enfrentamiento con los dragones que los dejó casi en la nada.

Otros dos días después se encontraban haciéndose a la mar con el cofre para emprender el regreso de cinco días a Berk. Al pasar frente a la isla desierta resolvieron detenerse a pasar una noche en ella nuevamente.

Se encontraban descansando alrededor de la fogata cuando un grupo de feos vikingos los sorprendió saliendo de entre el follaje del bosque.

-Outcasts.- Exclamó Stoick tomando la espada que Alvin le hubiera regalado.

En menos de un parpadeo los demás estaban de pie empuñando sus armas. Lucharon hábilmente, pero en cuestión de minutos se vieron vencidos por el número de los enemigos que los superaba ampliamente.

-Bien, bien, bien.- Dijo un Outcast que vertía una armadura en mejor estado.- Stoick, el futuro jefe de Berk. Tal parece que mis fuentes no mentían. Y debo admitir que tu espada deja mucho que desear…-Se burló sosteniéndola.- Ahórranos las molestias y dinos en donde guardan el tesoro.

-¡Jamás!

-Que lastima.- Suspiró con un hosco y simulado sentimiento.- ¡Registren el barco!- Ordenó con un gruñido.

Los guerreros abordaron bajo la lluvia de insultos proferidos por Spitelout, Finn y Alvin.

-¡Aquí esta!- Informó uno de ellos mientras otros dos cargaban un cofre hasta la cubierta para luego bajarlo a la playa y depositarlo frente a su líder.

-Miren que tenemos aquí…- Comentó de manera desagradable abriendo la tapa para revolver las piezas con la mano y enseñárselo a sus compañeros tanto como a los prisioneros.- Dile a tu padre de mi parte que es un digno botín.- Alagó cerrando el cofre.- ¡Llévenselo!

Los outcasts se retiraron dejando a los seis atados fuertemente con el líder cerrando la marcha.

-¿Saben? Dicen que una espada dice mucho de quien la lleva. Te dejaré la tuya para que lo recuerdes. Creo que combina muy bien contigo.- Rio arrojándola con desprecio frente a Stoick.

Cuando ya se hubieran perdido de vista, Finn se contorsionó hasta conseguir alcanzar una daga oculta en su bota con la cual cortó sus ataduras. Rápidamente liberó a Valka que se encontraba a su lado y dejándole la daga se apresuró a escabullirse tras sus atacantes para espiar sus movimientos. Ella no perdió tiempo en cortar las ligaduras de Stoick, quien se frotó las muñecas desalentado, y luego la de sus otros tres amigos.

-Esto es mi culpa.- Suspiró mirando en la dirección desde la cual los emboscaron.

-No digas eso.- Intentó calmarlo Gobber.

-Pero aunque no lo fuera lo que dijo es cierto.- Replicó levantando la espada.- Nunca seré un buen lider.- Murmuró con tristeza dejándose caer sobre una roca a modo de asiento y soltando la espada que volvió a caer en la arena.

-Stoick.- Lo llamó Valka poniendo una mano en su hombro y agachándose hasta estar a su altura.- Todos acordamos acampar aquí. Aunque tú hayas dado la orden para que se hiciera, todos somos responsables por eso. Y una espada no dice nada de quien la empuña, lo que esa persona hace con ella es lo que en verdad habla de cómo es esa persona.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Quizás no lo creas ahora, pero serás un buen líder cuando te llegue la hora de serlo.

-No, no lo seré.- Lloriqueó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí lo serás. ¡Dile algo Alvin!- Ordenó mirando en dirección al aludido quien se acercó a ellos.

-Sabes Stoic… ¿Recuerdas cuando me metí en problemas por desobedecer al instructor del entrenamiento para matar dragones y quiso expulsarme de la clase? Estuve a punto de permanecer en la brigada de incendios por cinco años. ¿Y recuerdas quien negoció con tu padre para que me admitieran a cambio de que limpiara las cadenas de la arena eslabón por eslabón? Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú. ¿Y recuerdas quien ha resuelto cada lío en el que nos hemos metido a causa de nuestras cabezas duras? De nuevo, fuiste tú. Creo que ser líder te sale naturalmente. Tan solo necesitas un poco más de experiencia, pero serás un gran jefe en algún momento.

Se inclinó para levantar la corroída espada y la tomó entre sus manos antes de continuar.

-Y como dijo Valka, no es la espada, sino lo que se hace con ella.

-Sí. Deberías haber visto lo que hizo Finn con una espada terriblemente mal balancead mientras que Spitelout terminó en ridículo.

-Gracias Gobber.- Apreció recordando aquello ante la mirada de orgullo herido del pelinegro.- Ahí tienes la prueba.- Y guardando silencio durante unos segundos en que bajó la mirada agregó de manera seria.- La verdad… Es que yo te envidio Stoick. …Eres más capaz de hacer las cosas que todos nosotros juntos. Eres más paciente, ingenioso y noble que nadie que yo conozca. Hay veces en que verdaderamente desearía ser más como tú. No hay nadie en quien tenga tanta fe de que sea un gran jefe como la tengo en ti.- Concluyó con una simple y sincera sonrisa.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Preguntó con una pequeña chispa de esperanza en tus ojos.

-Cada palabra. Y ni te creas que lo voy a repetir en lo que me queda de vida. ¿Te quedó claro?

Antes de que Stoick contestara, Finn apareció en medio del grupo dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Están al otro lado de la isla.- Informó.- Subieron a un barco en el otro extremo de la playa…- Y tras detenerse un instante para recobrar el aliento, continuó.- Pero una corazonada me dijo que los siguiera. Lo hicieron solo para despistarnos…Fiu… Echaron anclas a tan solo un par de kilometro en una playa al otro lado de esta isla.

-¿Seguro?- Interrogó Spitelout.

-Absolutamente.

-Bien…- Comenzó Alvin tendiéndole a su amigo la espada.- ¿Qué harás con tu espada?

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- Devolvió el interrogante al tiempo que tomaba el arma en su mano.

-Atacar por la noche.

-¿No es algo peligroso?

-Todo lo que hacemos es peligroso.- Rio.- Y yo no sé mucho sobre ser líder, pero creo que eso incluye escuchar las ideas de otros. ¿Tú que dices? ¿Crees que podremos recuperar lo que le pertenece a Berk?- Arengó con una amplia sonrisa extendiendo los brazos a sus costados.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes, amigos?- Se puso de pie mirando a los demás.

-Lo que sea que tú digas, yo estoy contigo.- Respondió a su lado Valka sin dudarlo.

-Te sigo hasta el fin del mundo.- Coincidió Gobber.

-Lo mismo digo.- Se sumó Finn.

-Y bueno… Para que contradecir al resto del grupo.- Bromeó Spitelout simulando indiferencia.

-De acuerdo. Si ustedes están de acuerdo, hagamos un plan.- Indicó el líder con renovada seguridad.

Los outcast no supieron completamente que los golpeó. Cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban atados y muy pocos estuvieron en condiciones de dar pelea, los cuales fueron dejados fuera de combate en poco tiempo.

Regresaron triunfantes a su propio barco cargando el cofre. El único incidente fue un corte que Alvin recibió en la cara, pero él mismo le restó importancia alegando que era su primera cicatriz de combate y se encontraba orgulloso de ella. Levaron anclas en ese mismo instante y celebraron el éxito de su operación de rescate con una amena cena.

Tres días más tarde desembarcaban en el puerto de Berk donde el padre de Stoick los recibió gratamente esperando escuchar la crónica de su viaje. Grande fue su sorpresa y doble su alegría al enterarse la manera en que los jóvenes resolvieron el imprevisto, sin mencionar su orgullo por el desempeño de su hijo.

.oOIOo.

-Stoick.- Recibió el jefe de Outcast Island cuando el pelirrojo jefe de Berk se paró sobre el mulle.- Y el ya no tan pequeño Hiccup. Has crecido muchacho.

-Nos alegra encontrarnos aquí. Al igual que nos complace la paz entre nuestros pueblos.- Aseguró Stoick estrechando la mano con Alvin.

-Vallamos al gran salón para dar comienzo a la celebración.

-Gran idea.

Ellos, seguidos por Hiccup y algunos otros vikingos de la delegación de Berk se pusieron en marcha.

-Veo que la conservas.- Comentó Stoick mirando el arma de Alvin.

-Nunca creí convertirme en líder, pero incluso siendo enemigos pensaba en qué harías tú para ayudar a tu pueblo. Esta espada siempre me recordó aquello.- Rebeló dándole unos ligeros golpecitos.

.oOIOo.

-¡Alvin!- Gritó Stoick para llamar su atención.- Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?- Repitió intrigado.

-Ten.- Dijo entregándole la espada encontrada en la isla, pero en una buena funda y pulida para darle un gran aspecto.- Gracias por tener fe en mí. Quiero que sepas que yo también tengo fe en ti.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

El principio es para engancharlo con el fic anterior y para resolver una pregunta que siempre me rondó por la cabeza…

Acordemos que Mildew se unió a Alvin por despreciar en lo que Berk se había convertido, ¿pero porqué seguirle siendo leal después de que Dagur tomara el control si lo había obligado a entrenar los dragones que tanto detestaba?

Bueno, yo creo que debe haber habido alguna razón. Obviamente conoció a Alvin antes de que fuera desterrado por Stoick, por lo que supongo que debe haberlo admirado por sus cualidades o conducta, o haber tenido algún tipo de relación con él para serle más fiel que el mismo Savage. Porque si Dagur lo descubría, le iba a ir peor que a Snotlout si intentara besar a Astrid.

Acuérdense que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	26. Día de pruebas

Qué tal gente!

El cuento de hoy verdaderamente no me gusta. Casi no tuve tiempo para escribir el día de hoy y no se me ocurría nada cuando intentaba armar alguna idea en mi cabeza. En realidad lo tuve que producir en menos de una hora en medio de un bloqueo de escritor…

Lean y recuerden que los tomates son bien recibidos a la hora de preparar la ensalada.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y Dreamworks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 26: One-shot post HTTYD

" **Día de pruebas"**

-¿Qué opinas budy?- Preguntó Hiccup enseñándole a Toothless un mecanismo que acababa de terminar de ensamblar.

El dragón negro lo miro entrecerrando un ojo de manera crítica. Durante casi una semana se la había pasado haciendo mejoras al sistema de poleas que permita mover el suplemento de la cola del Night Fury, y finalmente había llegado el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

-Esto nos permitirá volar más rápido, hacer maniobras más precisas y tener más estabilidad.- Explicó haciendo que su interlocutor moviera las orejas a causa de haberlo escuchado esa semana más veces que a su propio nombre.- Ahora tan solo falta que llegue Astrid para que nos ayude con la prueba.

-Hiccup.- Lo llamó casi al instante la voz de ella entrando en la forja.

-Justo a tiempo.- Murmuró antes de elevar la voz para ser escuchado.- Por aquí, Astrid.

-Nosotras estamos listas.- Informó.- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Igual. Tan solo ayúdame a llevar estas partes.- Le pidió entregándole un largo bulto envuelto en una tela para luego él tomar otro.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos dirigiremos a la cala?

-Claro que sí. Es el lugar más tranquilo para probar el mecanismo antes de lanzarnos al aire.- Confirmó mientras ambos salían para encontrarse con Stormfly que los esperaba ansiosa por comenzar el vuelo del día.

-En algún momento tendré que conseguirle alforjas a mi dragona. Es un tanto complicado trasladar cosas grandes y dirigir la dirección del vuelo a la vez.

-No te preocupes, niña.- Dijo Gobber llegando por el camino.- Eso es fácil de solucionar. Tan solo ven a verme algún día y haremos las medidas necesarias.

-Fantástico. Gracias Gobber.-Contestó montando a lomos de Stormfly.

-Vendré luego a terminar mis quehaceres.- Prometió Hiccup a punto de levantar vuelo.

-No te preocupes. Te cubriré por el día de hoy, pero mañana asegúrate de llegar temprano.

-Hey, gracias. Tenlo por seguro.

-Qué se diviertan.- Los despidió sacudiendo el garfio mientras ambos volaban lejos de la herrería.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al punto acordado, incluso considerando que se tomaron todo el tiempo necesario para hacer piruetas intentando lucirse con todo lo que habían aprendido en los pocos meses desde que comenzaron a entrenar con los dragones en vez de contra ellos. Aterrizaron en medio del parche de verde césped enmarcado por las rocosas paredes verticales y desmontaron.

Hiccup comenzó a extender cuidadosamente las pieza en el suelo para luego empezar a ensamblarlas juntas.

-¿Puedes sostenerme esto Astrid?

-Claro.

-Hazlo con firmeza.- Indicó haciendo fuerza en un extremo para que encastrara con la cabeza de otra parte de metal.

-Oye, Hiccup.- Comenzó la rubia apartándose el flequillo de la cara (aunque este regresó a su lugar de origen como de costumbre) cuando él volteó a buscar los pasadores que se encargaban de mantener juntas las partes conectadas.

-¿Sí?- Respondió levemente distraído.

-Si no mal recuerdo, creo que en ningún momento me disculpe por haberte tratado como lo hice.- Explicó disimulando bastante bien su vergüenza.- Eso no estuvo bien.

-Pero luego fuiste la única que me apoyó.- Le restó importancia prolongando su búsqueda sin querer voltearse y que ella viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Si no fuera por ti no habría podido salvar a Toothless. Y… bueno… la verdad es que me habría marchado de Berk si no me amenazabas con esa hacha.- Rio para intentar que desaparecieran las mariposas de su estómago.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Estaba por largarme de aquí cuando descubriste a Toothless y cambiaste mis planes.

-No, me refiero… ¿De verdad no te importa?- Inquirió levemente desconcertada.

-Sí. ¿Para qué tenerlo en cuenta si la situación cambió tanto?- Respondió finalmente tomando la pieza y colocándola en su lugar.

-Pues… Gracias.- Sonrió sintiendo cierto alivio en su interior.

-A ti.- Concedió Hiccup con una algo tímida sonrisa.

Cuando hubiera apartado sus manos del artefacto, y le indicara a Astrid que podía depositarlo en el piso, ella le asestó un fuerte golpe en el hombro luego de soltar las piezas de metal.

-Ouch… ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Por haber querido huir.- Informó de manera seria amenazándolo con el puño.- Y esto.- Agregó dándole un leve golpe más amistoso.- Por todo lo demás.

-Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que ser tu amigo es algo doloroso.- Se quejó frotando su hombro doblemente atacado.

-Deja de quejarte. Snotlout termina más golpeado al final del día.

-De acuerdo.- Se resignó rodando los ojos con cansancio.- Ven aquí Toothless.- Exclamó llamando al dragón que se encontraba dando vueltas por el otro extremo de la cala.

Él se acercó y se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Hiccup pudiera sacarle el equipo viejo, pero cuando tomó el nuevo, se alejó unos pasos y se agitó como un perro dispuesto a jugar.

-Oh, no. Esta vez no.- Amenazó acercándose a de manera seria solamente para que el Night Fury se alejara corriendo obligándolo a perseguirlo si quería atraparlo para colocarle el invento.

Astrid se recargó contra la pared rocosa a disfrutar de la cómica escena del chico persiguiendo y dando gritos a su travieso dragón, mientras Stormfly se acercaba a ella para acomodarse a su lado y observar el espectáculo. Luego de un buen rato en que Toothless se divirtiera a costa de su amigo, él fue capaz de colocarle el nuevo sistema de poleas y dejarlo listo para la prueba.

-Bien.- Dijo cuando finalmente se trepó a espaldas del dragón negro.- Es momento de la prueba preliminar.

-Ya venía siendo tiempo.- Lo molestó ella mirándose las uñas como si estuviera aburrida cuando por dentro reía a carcajadas.

-Sí, Astrid. Muy graciosa. Ya quiero verte a ti haciéndolo.- Comentó con algo de cansancio.

-Yo no habría tenido ningún problema.- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Verdad Toothless?- Buscó apoyo en el reptil que asintió cómicamente.

-Una vez más: gracias por nada reptil inútil. Despeguemos de una vez.- Ordenó.

Se elevaron y dieron unas vueltas veloces alrededor de la depresión en la que se encontraban para confirmar que todo estuviera como correspondía. Luego le indicó a Astrid que estaban listos para una competencia entre las columnas naturales de los acantilados. Ella saltó sobre la Nadder azul y no perdió tiempo en alcanzarlos para dar comienzo a una de sus habituales competencias.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Definitivamente no me convence, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer con el poquísimo tiempo que tuve hoy para escribir. Creo que está entre los primeros en mi top 5 de peores fics en este reto, pero tendrá que quedar así para mi disgusto.

Mañana viene otra continuación. ¿Alguien se anima a adivinar de cuál es?

Y esta es una de las últimas oportunidades si quieren ganar uno de los premios que prometí en "Loch Lomond". Hasta ahora ninguno se animó a arriesgar en qué canción de Disney me inspiré para escribir un párrafo. No es tan difícil en realidad, y pueden arriesgar cuantas veces quieran.

Recuerden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	27. La inusual princesa

Qué tal todo mundo?

Bueno, para el fic de hoy tuve una larga discusión interna sobre cuál iba a ser el crossover. Repasé una larga lista de posibles opciones dentro del universo canon y cientos de posibles historias a desarrollarse respecto a cada uno, pero tenía que decidirme por uno solo, lo cual fue bastante complicado…

Después de darle vueltas al asunto por un par de semanas, reduje la lista a unas cinco ideas; y finalmente me decidí por una que me permitía relacionar otros tres fics de esta colección. Y créanme que estuve horas haciendo investigaciones históricas y de fandoms en wikia para poder encajar a estos personajes de la mejor manera posible.

Sí, por si no lo saben, hago bien mi trabajo e investigo a fondo cuando voy a escribir cosas en serio. Una vez investigué durante cinco horas en artículos, fotos y episodios de Httyd para escribir un drabble de doscientas palabras. (No es muy difícil que se den cuenta cual si hacen memoria.)

No voy a hacer spoilers, por lo que todo lo demás, incluyendo el **Disclaimer** va en la nota al pie de página.

Los dejo leer.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 27: Crossover con otra serie o película.

" **La inusual princesa"**

-¡Vamos, muévanse!- Vociferó Stoick dando indicaciones y ordenes como había estado haciendo durante los últimos días.

-¿De verdad es necesario papá? Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto la última vez que vinieron los Berserkers.- Protestó Hiccup viendo como guardaban en los graneros toda la evidencia de que los dragones habitaran en la isla.- Ya todos en el archipiélago saben que convivimos con los dragones para estas alturas. ¿No crees que con simplemente mantenerlos encerrados en las casas o establos bastaría para no hacer sentir incomodos a los invitados?

Su padre suspiró con resignación antes de explicarle con detalle a su hijo quienes arribarían a las costas de Berk en cuestión de un par de días.

-Lo sería en cualquier otra circunstancia, hijo. Pero no en esta.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Se apresuró a preguntar antes de que pudiera darle la información completa.

-Porque no son del archipiélago. Es un reino del continente, por lo cual nunca han visto a los dragones antes. Ese es el porqué.

Hacía unos cinco meses que Johan le había entregado un pergamino con el mensaje de un rey de cuyo reino nunca había escuchado antes. Este le explicaba que anteriormente habían sido invadidos por vikingos durante muchos años y finalmente los habían expulsado de sus territorios. A través del comerciante Johan habían tomado conocimiento de la existencia de Berk. Siendo que esta era la isla habitada más al sur del archipiélago, por ende los más cercanos, y la tan valiente como amistosa descripción hecha por el mercader; le proponía un encuentro entre ambos para establecer una alianza con la esperanza de que no solo pudieran ayudarse mutuamente, sino poner fin a la rivalidad de sus pueblos con los vikingos.

Era un asunto delicado pero que ofrecía gran beneficio tanto para Berk como para los visitantes del sur, por lo cual no tardó en responder a la carta. Un par más de mensajes cruzaron el mar que separaba a ambos líderes antes de que se acordara una visita formal a Berk para discutir el asunto más en detalle y finalmente conocerse.

-No quiero que se intimiden con las bestias que habitan esta parte del mundo.

-Eso… eso es diferente.- Concedió Hiccup comprendiendo el punto.- Pero en ese caso… ¿Por qué no acordaron reunirse en aquella otra tierra?

-Porque por más buena voluntad que ese rey pueda tener, no me confío de gente la cual no conozco. Él sugirió encontrarnos en Berk y yo acepté. Aquí los recibiremos como es debido, pero podemos defendernos si algo ocurre. Sí fuéramos allí, seríamos un pequeño grupo en una vasta tierra desconocida y no representaríamos ningún peligro si decidieran atacarnos.

-Ese es un buen punto. Un tanto desalentador, pero…

-Pero igualmente espero no haya ningún problema y en el futuro seamos nosotros quienes los visitemos para reforzar los lasos de amistad.- Agregó para dejar en claro cuáles eran sus deseos.

-Tú les advertiste de los dragones en tus mensajes, ¿cierto?- Quiso saber el castaño frotándose el cuello de manera nerviosa por el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Por supuesto que sí. No habría sido correcto ocultárselo y que se encuentren uno frente a frente durante el viaje. Pero no quiero que de un momento a otro se vean rodeados de criaturas desconocidas y piensen que serán atacados. O peor: que ataquen a uno por defenderse y que todo el posible acuerdo desaparezca por culpa de un simple malentendido.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiró resignado.- Iré a decirles a los demás que si tendrán que mantener a sus dragones encerrados los próximos días después de todo.

-Me alegra que lo entendiera, Hiccup.- Celebró su padre palmeándole la espalda con una sonrisa antes de regresar a su anterior ocupación de dar órdenes.

-Tan solo espero que los demás también lo comprendan.- Masculló para sí mientras montaba a Toothless para regresar a la academia.

-¡¿Cómo que tendremos qué encerrar a nuestros dragones?!- Gritó Snotlout antes de que los demás se le sumaran sus quejas.

-¡Silencio!- Demandó Astrid, habiendo sido la única en no hablar, acercándose a Hiccup.

-Oh, gracias Astrid.- Dijo antes de tiempo, porque ella se paró peligrosamente cerca de él con expresión enojada.

-¿Por qué tendré que dejar encerrada a Stormfly?- Preguntó en un amenazante murmullo.

-Eh… je, je. Bueno… la verdad es qué…- Balbuceó nervioso por el peligro de la proximidad de su iracunda amiga.

-¿Cuál es, Hiccup?- Apresuró con una intimidante calma.

-¡Hiccup!- Lo salvó la voz de Gobber que llegó apresuradamente.- Tu padre te quiere en el puerto. A todos.

-Ya escucharon. Monten todos.- Ordenó sin perder tiempo, ignorando el gesto de disconformidad de la rubia.

Volaron rápidamente al lugar indicado donde Stoick se encontraba parado en un muelle mirando algo fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- Pregunto aterrizando en un parche de tierra cercano, junto con los demás.

-Miren eso.- Respondió señalando un punto algo lejano cuando todos se encontraron cerca.

Los jinetes observaron con cuidado la dirección en la cual indicaba para divisar un dragón volando de una extraña manera.

-Parece un dragó.- Comentó Astrid de manera obvia atendiendo su inusual comportamiento.

-Un Timberjack quizás, o un Nightmare.- Precisó Hiccup tomando su catalejo para cerciorarse.- Se encuentra a contra luz.- Informó.

El dragón daba piruetas a lo largo y ancho del cielo, para luego ascender y volver a emerger desde una nube.

-¿Qué se supone que esa lagartija está haciendo?- Preguntó Snotlout ahuecando la mano sobre sus ojos para intentar verlo con más claridad.

-No es para nada el comportamiento usual de un dragón.- Confirmó Fishlegs tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Creo que he visto eso en algún otro lado…- Dijo Ruffnut casi para sí.

-Sí… creo que yo también…- Coincidió su hermano.

-¿Donde?- Interrogó Hiccup.

-Mmmm… no recuerdo…- Admitió la gemela con gesto pensativo.

-Nop. Yo tampoco.

-Pues eso es algo que yo nunca he visto en un dragón salvaje. No es habitual que se desplacen de esa manera. Una cosa es que se diviertan volando en su territorio, ¿pero sobre el mar? Podría jurar que no es un dragón de esta isla.- Comentó Hiccup compartiendo sus pensamientos antes de verlo aparecer nuevamente.

-Sonará loco, pero parecería que estuviera jugando.- Agregó Astrid.- Préstame esa cosa.

Él le pasó el catalejo y ella concentró toda su atención.

-Creo que es un…- Comenzó a decir para cortarse inmediatamente.

-¿Un qué?- Insistió Fishlegs.

-Chicos… El dragón desapareció.- Balbuceó desconcertada con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a mirar a través de la lente.

-Pero eso es imposible.- Reclamó el rubio.- Ni aunque fuera un Changewing sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Pues precisamente iba a decir que creía que se trataba de un Changewing, pero no pueden desaparecer si están volando.

-Exacto. Solo si tienen algo con lo qué mimetizarse.- Confirmó.

-Allí volvió a aparecer.- Avisó Hiccup.- Astrid, fíjate si puedes ver alguna cosa útil.

El dragón volvió a meterse en una nube antes de descender y comenzar a volar más rápido en dirección al puerto.

-¡Ya lo recordé!- Exclamó Ruff chasqueando los dedos.

-¿En dónde fue?- Cuestionó Tuff.- Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

-Pues…

-Chicos.- La interrumpió Astrid bajando el catalejo.- Hay un jinete montando a ese dragón.

-Precisamente eso iba a decir… Solo he visto a los dragones volar así cuando nosotros los montamos. Dahah…

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Hiccup, al mismo tiempo que Stoick, tomando el artefacto para corroborarlo él mismo.

No tuvieron tiempo ni de montar que el dragón rojo llegó a estar a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia.

-¡Hola!- Saludó una chica de manera efusiva desde las alturas.

-Pero, qué…- Musitó el jefe sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Espero no haberlos asustado!- Continuó con un gracioso acento irlandés mientras el dragón rojo se aproximaba descendiendo.- ¡Pensé que estarían acostumbrados a estas criaturas!- Explicó con una amplia y segura sonrisa.

-S…sí.- Contestó Hiccup tratando de controlar su sorpresa.- Pero no es habitual ver a alguien montándolos.

-¿De verdad?- Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos sobre el cuello del Changewing y mostrando una sarcástica sonrisa al ver a los demás dragones ensillados.

-Bueno, no fuera de Berk.- Se corrigió.

-Fantástico. Eso significa que he llegado al lugar correcto.- Celebró mientras el dragón aterrizaba y ella desmontaba de un salto.- Yo soy Mérida Dunbroch.- Se presentó con una leve inclinación que sacudió su abundante melena anaranjada.

-Tú… ¿Tú eres la reina de los clanes?- Preguntó Stoick intentando disimular su desconcierto.

-Por supuesto que no.- Descaró agitando la mano.- Esa es mi madre. Pero se quedó en Dunbroch con mis hermanos.

-De acuerdo… eh… ¿su majestad?- Respondió el jefe no muy seguro.

-En realidad mi título es su alteza, pero tan solo llámenme Mérida. Y él es Changey.- Agregó palmeando el cuello del dragón.

-De acuerdo. Pero pensé que no había dragones en sus tierras.

-Cierto. Una pena.- Confirmó frunciendo los labios.

-¿Entonces como en el mundo llegaste a lomos de un dragón?- Inquirió Astrid, algo irritada por lo desconcertante de la situación.

-Nos conocimos en una pequeña isla al sur del archipiélago. ¿Verdad muchacho?- Comentó buscando el apoyo del Changewing que asintió animadamente.- Oh, disculpen mi distracción. Tiendo a ser algo despistada cuando me emociono, y un buen vuelo entre las nubes definitivamente califica como emocionante.

-Tú lo has dicho.- Coincidió Hiccup con interés.

-Mi padre, Fergus Dunbroch, el rey de los clanes, es quien acordó la reunión contigo. Supongo que tú serás Stoick the Vast.

-Efectivamente.- Asintió más tranquilo ahora que la joven comenzaba las explicaciones.

-Bien. El barco con la delegación de los clanes se encuentra a un par de kilómetros, debe llegar en cuestión de unas cuantas horas. Papá me dio permiso de adelantarme con Changey para divertirnos un rato y avisarles que llegaremos algo antes de tiempo, si es que eso está bien para ustedes. De lo contrario iré a avisar y echaremos anclas hasta que estén listos para nuestra llegada.

-Claro que no. Son bienvenidos en Berk. Bajo ningún concepto los obligaremos a permanecer recluidos en un barco.

-En ese caso permítame transmitir el agradecimiento del rey.- Informó llevándose el puño al hombro e inclinándose levemente con una segura sonrisa.

-Creo que esto significa que ya no tendremos que dejar encerrados a nuestros dragones, ¿Cierto papá?

-Cierto, hijo.

-¿Encerrados?- Terció la recién llegada.

-¡Stoick!- Llamó Gobber acercándose con buenas noticias expresadas en su alegre aspecto.- Ya terminamos de guardar todo.

-Genial. El tema es que eso ya no es necesario.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Ella es la princesa, y como verás, viene acompañada por un Changewing.

-Ou… Eso sí que es algo inesperado.

-Tú voz me recuerda a la de alguien…- Respondió Mérida frotándose el mentón.

-¿De verdad?- Interrogó el herrero contento por ser el centro de atención.

-Aye. Incluso me suena que con el mismo asentó. ¡Ya lo sé!- Exclamó chasqueando los dedos.- Tú hablas exactamente igual que el lord de uno de mis pueblos.

-¿Uno de tus pueblos?- Interrumpió Snotlout.- ¿Qué acaso la princesa no se está dando muchos aires? Hasta donde yo sé, un reino tiene solo un pueblo.

-Aye. Pero mi reino es la unión de los pueblos de los cuatro clanes.

-Uhhh… ¿Qué se siente ser dejado en ridículo por la realeza?- Siseó Ruff provocándolo.

-Muy bien niños.- Dijo Stoick evitando que pasara a mayores.- Con Gobber iremos a encargarnos de devolver todo a sus lugares, ustedes encárguense de la princesa.

-Mérida.- Recordó ésta entrecerrando los ojos a manera de reproche.

-Sí, lo lamento. Encárguense de Mérida. Creo que podrán entenderse.- Concluyó abandonando el lugar junto a Gobber.

-¿Cómo puedes montar con vestido?- Cuestionó Astrid mirándola de pies a cabeza apenas quedaron solos.

Ella era unos tres años mayor que ellos, y su aspecto era tan regio y elegante como salvaje y aventurero; con una chispa en sus ojos azules que compartía con Astrid, aunque ninguna lo notara.

-Admito que no debe ser tan cómodo como con las ropas que ustedes utilizan, pero si puedo montar a Angus con este mismo vestido, también puedo hacerlo con Changey.

-¿Quién es Angus?- Se rascó Tuff la cabeza levantando el casco.

-Mi caballo.

-Wow… ¿Y que es un caballo?- Se interesó Fishlegs.

-Chicos, todos nosotros tenemos preguntas para hacerle, pero seguramente Mérida debe querer descansar después del largo viaje.- Intervino Hiccup.- ¿Verdad?

-A decir verdad muero por hacer algo. Los combates con espadas son geniales, pero cuando lo haces todos los días con las mismas personas se vuelve aburrido. Lo más interesante que he hecho fue conocer a Changey. ¿No creen que podrían darnos un recorrido por el pueblo o algo divertido?

-Creo que esta princesita me agrada.- Expresó Astrid chocando los cinco con ella.- A propósito, soy Astrid.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó el castaño.- Y de paso: mi nombre es Hiccup. Ellos son Fishlegs, Snotlout y los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

-Creo que tardaré en aprenderme sus nombres…- Comentó algo extrañada.

-Sí… Aquí se suele poner nombres extraños (por no decir horribles) para espantar a los trols.- Contestó rascándose la nuca.

-Nunca he conocido un trol…- Dijo de manera pensativa la escota.- Brujas, cuervos parlantes, will o' the wisp, osos embrujados… creo que de niña vi un hada… oh, y una escoba mágica. Pero nunca conocí un trol… No me miren con esas caras, no creo ser la única que no ha visto uno.- Contestó a las miradas desconcertadas que los seis le dirigían.

-Lo… lamento.- Balbuceó Hiccup intentando dejar ese comentario de lado.- Ven, te daremos el recorrido.- Indicó haciéndole a Toothless una seña para que se acercara.

-Wow. Tu dragón es magnífico.- Reconoció acercándose para apreciarlo con detalle, lo cual fue bien recibido por el Night Fury quien se comportó como un potrillo juguetón.

-Él es Toothless. Será más divertido si te enseñamos Berk desde el aire.- Explicó calmándolo para subir a su espalada.

-Wuju. ¿Escuchaste eso muchacho?- Celebró dirigiéndose hacia el dragón rojo con extremos violetas mientras los otros ya se encontraban sobre sus dragones.

Le dieron un tur completo que desembocó en un vuelo a través de los árboles en el extenso bosque para luego competir en los acantilados haciendo piruetas entre las columnas de piedra. Durante la primera parte del trayecto vieron como Stoick dirigía la operación contraria a la de la mañana y días anteriores, y Hiccup explicó con todo detalle para qué servía cada uno de los inventos, aunque tan solo mencionó que eran idea suya un par de los cuales se sentía particularmente orgulloso.

Algunas horas después vieron acercarse al gran barco de los clanes que navegaba lentamente a causa de que el viento se hubiera detenido. Se desplazaban a fuerza de remo y las velas habían sido arriadas, con excepción de una donde se veía el símbolo real con los tres cabezas de osos enredados entre sí a modo de nudo celta. Mérida se dirigió en esa dirección para reunirse con su padre y los demás fueron a comunicarle al resto del pueblo para luego esperar en el puerto a la comitiva con gran intriga de cómo sería la gente de aquella joven tan intrépida y carismática.

.oOIOo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y lugares de Httyd son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y DreamWorks; y Mérida con todo lo relacionado a su película "Brave" es propiedad de Pixar (lo único bueno que alguna vez salió de esos estudios). Los errores por cansancio, tristemente son de mi propiedad.**

Y lamentablemente lo tengo que cortar acá. Tenía toda una trama planeada con muchas cosas interesantes, chistes, la interacción de Fergus y Stoick, los jóvenes lords con los chicos, conversaciones con intercambios de la cultura de ambos, un poco de historia, los conocimientos de Mérida sobre los Changewing… Incluso un Hiccstrid Vs Mericcup! Pero me quedé sin tiempo y soy más que consiente que estuve bajando la calidad.

Al de mañana lo quiero hacer bien y a conciencia porque es un songfic muy especial y continuación de otro. Al que no lo adivina le pego; estuve más que obvia con el tema.

Este quedará como muchos otros de este reto para reescribirlo después y poner todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Y déjenme decirles que era mucho lo que se me ocurrió después de investigar sobre Escocia durante días para los tres fics. ¿Sabían que existen las ciudades Dunbeath y Dornoch al norte de Escocia? La unión de las dos debe haber dado lugar al nombre Dunbroch, y el lugar encajaría con el mapa con el que Elinor le enseña geografía a Mérida. Las invasiones vikingas me vinieron como anillo al dedo. La verdad creo que después de todo esto voy a terminar desarrollando algún libro ambientado en la Escocia antigua, ¡Es apasionante! Y cuando empiece a sumarle la historia de Irlanda… _(P: Otro más para la lista… durante este reto se te ocurrieron dos nuevos libros ¿Quién lo diría?)_ **(Sí. Ahora solo falta escribirlos… Una saga, una trilogía, una serie, dos novelas independientes y dos más en lo que va de reto. Definitivamente voy a estar ocupada hasta el día en que me muera…)** Mejor les sigo contando en el fic de mañana.

Felicidades DV, acertaste con la chica misteriosa. Efectivamente era Mérida, aunque hasta último momento no sabía si dejarla para una historia libre o dedicarle el crossover. La verdad es que tenía muchas ideas para esto, pero Black Night apareció y se quedó con la última historia libre.

Sí SY (no sé cómo te gusta que te diga, Sakura, Yellow, nombre completo… vos dirás) ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. ¡Gloria a Dios! La verdad lo disfruté mucho pero ya no aguanto más, necesito un descanso.

Todavía quedan dos historias con final abierto que tengo que continuar, y sí, mañana es el que tanto querés (pero te recuerdo que mañana toca "Final trágico" andate preparando mentalmente, aunque no soy malvada, va a ser triste bien a mi estilo.). Si querés te dejo una pista sobre la canción: es de una película del 2010 para acá y está a tema con este fic y el de mañana.

No sé si me olvidé de decirles algo… Si me acuerdo lo agrego al de mañana.

Recuerden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	28. El camino bajo

Hola, que tal?

Por si no se enteraron, tanto este como "Loch Lomond" son dos partes de un mismo songfic de la canción "Bonny bancks o' Loch Lomond".

No tuve tiempo de revisarlo, sepan dispensar cualquier error cometido.

Dedicado a Sakura Yellow por su constante apoyo desde el día uno.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y DreamWorks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 28: One-shot con final trágico.

" **El camino bajo"**

Ambos habían sido arrastrados por los anglosajones durante tres días de marcha hacia el sur, pero no hacia el suroeste donde esperaban reunirse con el resto del ejercito escoces. Los soldados del ejército de Wessex los trasladaban hacia el sureste, cada vez más lejos de su destino, cada vez más cerca de Inglaterra.

Sus manos, de las cuales habían sido arrebatadas las armas al haber caído prisioneros, se encontraban fuertemente atadas en todo momento. Eran obligados a dormir sobre el áspero suelo del páramo en aquella parte de los Lowlands en la fría carpa de prisioneros, donde ellos eran los únicos. Eran molestados constantemente a causa de su ascendencia vikinga por parte de los sajones, debido a los conflictos con los normandos en Inglaterra. Y por si no fuera poco, tanto Hiccup como Astrid tenían molestas heridas producidas durante la batalla que no habían podido lavar ni atender de ningún modo, por lo cual la sangre seca les picaba y endurecía sus ropas.

Su cansancio era únicamente superado por su enfado.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Ella era una vikinga, una highlander. Ella era una guerrera hábil y entrenada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido vencida? Y lo que más le molestaba era que Hiccup hubiera caído con ella. Exactamente lo mismo que le preocupaba a él.

Se sentía feliz de que mínimamente estuvieran juntos, pero daría cualquier cosa para que Astrid estuviera a salvo. Incluso si eso significaba no volver a verla.

Al atardecer del tercer día llegaron a un asentamiento Anglosajón, donde hondeaba el estandarte del rey Athelstan de Wessex en uno de los rústicos edificios principales. Fueron obligados a entrar en él a punta de lanza para espectáculo de los pobladores que los observaban de manera curiosa. Algunos los abucheaban y otros murmuraban en lenguas desconocidas para ellos mientras avanzaban por el camino principal.

Los llevaron hasta los calabozos, que no eran más que un tosco edificio de madera con columnas externas de piedras, pero no los hicieron entrar. Los mantuvieron de pie mientras el líder del destacamento hablaba con el encargado del lugar. No pudieron comprender mucho de la conversación donde predominaba un dialecto anglo mesclado con algunas palabras en sajón, pero entre ambos lograron entender que en el intercambio se informaba que los prisioneros eran líderes de un regimiento exterminado y servirían de ejemplo, tanto para disuadir a los rebeldes de la región, partidarios del reino de Alba y el rey Constantín mac Áeda (descendiente del famoso y legendario Cináed mac Ailpín, rey de los pictos); como para alentar la moral de aquellos leales a Wessex.

Ellos llegaron a un acuerdo y estrecharon las manos. Pocos minutos más tarde los dos eran empujados sin muchos miramientos dentro de un carro para trasladar prisioneros que partió custodiado por un nuevo grupo de guardias, pero estos a caballo para avanzar más rápido. Nuevamente eran los únicos, y si bien continuaban atados y se veían sacudidos constantemente en el incómodo transporte, estaban agradecidos de mínimamente poder descansar.

La primera parte de la jornada fue muy molesta, ya que los guardias constantemente golpeaban los barrotes de metal con sus armas o palos y les gritaban cosas en distintos idiomas para molestarlos, incluso en gaélico para asegurarse que los desagradables y poco amistosos mensajes fueran comprendidos por los prisioneros. Pero al ir cayendo la noche se volvieron más cautelosos y comenzaron estar más pendientes de su entorno que de ellos.

-Astrid.- Murmuró el castaño al ver que ya nadie les prestaba atención.- Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas.- Respondió ella moviéndose hacia el costado para estar más cerca de él.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podían tener un momento relativamente tranquilo desde que fueron capturados, y no lo paneaban desperdiciar. Se removieron hasta ser capaces de entrelazar algunos dedos para luego juntar sus cabezas.

-Me alegra que al menos podamos seguir juntos.- Susurró ella mirando el frondoso bosque que se alzaba alrededor de ellos desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Sí. Ser capaz de pasar tiempo contigo es algo que me hace sentir afortunado. No importa en qué circunstancia sea.- Alcanzó a contestar para recibir una sonrisa en respuesta antes de que ambos quedaran dormidos.

Hiccup despertó al golpearse la cabeza con la pared de madera en una sacudida de la carreta. Reprimió un gemido para no detonar las burlas de los guardias y parpadeó para despabilarse. Astrid dormía con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, lo cual alegró su mañana. Se encontraba completamente entumecido y le dolían todas las articulaciones, pero aquel peso y la calidez de esa enmarañada cabellera dorada lo reconfortaban.

Se aseguró que no hubiera ningún soldado cerca y le besó tiernamente la frente. Ella entreabrió los ojos y le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Murmuró con voz rasposa.

-Buenos días mi lady.

-Esta vez tú te has despertado primero.- Bromeó mirándolo a los ojos.

No se dijeron mucho más. Únicamente disfrutaron de la compañía del otro mientras los primeros rayos del sol se alzaban por la izquierda.

Un par de horas más tarde se vieron obligados a volverá a endurecer sus expresiones para hacer frente al trato de sus escoltas. Durante ese día no les dieron nada de comer, tal como tampoco les habían dado nada para cenar la noche anterior. Cuando el sol se encontraba a la mitad de su descenso, un guardia se les acercó y con un relativamente claro gaélico les dijo:

-Ya no se encuentran en sus tierras, escotos.

Tras lo cual señaló hacia adelante, donde se alzaba una ciudad rodeando un sólido castillo, y continuó:

-Una vez que entren, solo habrá dos formas de salir. El camino alto,- Explicó gesticulando hacia el sendero que recorrían.- por el cual se van aquellos "perdonados".- Agregó haciendo sarcástico hincapié en la última palabra.- O el camino bajo.- Finalizó señalando un camino que discurría por un valle, antes de alejarse riendo.

Los dos viraron en aquella dirección intentando comprender a lo que se refería. Debieron forzar la vista un poco, pero consiguieron ver a algunos soldados trasladando algo. Fruncieron el ceño en el mismo momento al darse cuenta. Lo que cargaban eran cuerpos. El camino bajo llevaba al cementerio.

Fueron separados al poco tiempo de traspasar las murallas del castillo. Cada uno fue llevado a un calabozo en distintas torres y encerrados allí.

Hiccup fue empujado escaleras arriba luego de ser despojado de su capa y cualquier otra cosa valiosa, y casi estrellado contra una masisa puerta de madera con bisagras de hierro que contaba con una pequeña rejilla a la altura de los ojos y una abertura al ras del suelo para pasar la comida. Un carcelero hizo tintinear las llaves al abrir la cerradura y luego de cortarle las ligaduras da las muñecas fue introducido violentamente en la celda.

Al cabo de algún tiempo fue alimentado finalmente. Luego de haber sido encerrado, lo primero que hizo fue frotarse las doloridas muñecas para luego sentarse en un rincón a esperar que le dieran algo de comer, aunque todo siempre relegado a medias por el deseo de que a Astrid no le estuviera ocurriendo nada.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que únicamente se podía entretener con sus pensamientos y el movimiento de las sombras generado por el sol que se colaba a través de una alta y diminuta ventana. La preocupación lo consumía, pero nunca cedía ante ella. Preocupación no por él ni por lo que le fuera a ocurrir, sino preocupación por su prometida y cuál sería su destino.

Cuando sentía que ya no podía con el encierro, cerraba los ojos y viajaba con sus pensamientos hasta Loch Lomond. Escuchaba el murmullo de las aguas, sentía sobre su piel el frío contacto de la niebla, sentía el débil perfume de las flores que crecían, y lo más importante, se sentía en compañía de Astrid. Pensaba en aquél lago que los vio convertirse en amigos y luego madurar para transformarse en sincero y puro amor. Pensaba en todas las historias contenidas en esas aguas y como la de ellos se les había sumado aunque nadie la conociera más que las profundidades del extenso espejo.

Recordaba con todo detalle el último momento juntos en la costa del Lomond. Cada sensación, cada instante de su última noche en ese lugar. Cada detalle de su compromiso.

Eso era lo que le permitía mantenerse entero y no perder completamente la esperanza.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y Astrid fue empujada dentro haciéndola caer sobre sus manos tras trastabillar un par de paso.

-Astrid.- Exclamó acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Les tenemos buenas noticias.- Informó con un entendible gaélico uno de los dos carceleros que los observaban desde la puerta.- Hemos decidido que uno podrá irse por el camino alto.

-Ustedes decidirán quién será.- Agregó el otro con una pronunciación más tosca y una cruel sonrisa.- El que se quede será ejecutado por la mañana.- Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

-¡Avísenos cuando hayan elegido!- Exclamó el primero antes de soltar una carcajada.

Cruzaron una mirada y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Te he extrañado.- Confesó Hiccup destilando cariño en cada palabra.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió ella de la misma manera aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda.

Luego se pusieron de pie tomándose las manos.

-Vete tú.- Dijo Astrid sin rodeos.

-Ni loco.- Reclamó con seriedad.

-Pues no seré yo quien se vaya dejándote aquí.

-¿Entonces me pides a mí que lo haga? No Astrid. No puedo hacerlo.- Declaró mirándola fijo a los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.- Hay una posibilidad de que uno de nosotros sea libre. Y yo elijo que seas tú.

-No.- Murmuró seria con las lágrimas amenazando a caer, pero fue interrumpida.

-Regresa a casa.- Le pidió.- Regresa por los dos. Yo moriré mañana e iré a Alba para estarte esperando en Loch Lomond. Ve allí y te prometo que nunca te abandonaré hasta el día en que nos volvamos a reunir.

-Hiccup.- Musitó quedando sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Él posó la mano en su mejilla para secar la lagrima que caía por ella.

-Toma el camino alto. Yo tomaré el bajo, pero regresaré a Alba antes que tú y me aseguraré de que tu viaje sea seguro. Cuando sientas en tu rostro el viento que agita las aguas del Loch, cuando veas la luz de la luna iluminar la bruma, cuando las escarpadas laderas del Ben Lomond te cubran con su sombra, ten la certeza de que yo estoy contigo y lo estaré para siempre.- Prometió con una lagrima propia deslizándose por su mejilla.

-De acuerdo.- Susurró resignada sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y lo atrajo para besarlo. Dejaron juntas sus frentes un momento sintiendo la mutua cercanía antes de separarse definitivamente.

-Guardia.- Llamó Astrid con voz firme y expresión endurecída.

-¿Decidieron?- Preguntó uno burlonamente abriendo la puerta

-Sí.- Afirmó Hiccup.- Ella se irá.

La hicieron salir cerrando ruidosamente la puerta tras de ella. Por más que algo en su interior se lo pedía a gritos, no volteó a ver el lugar donde se quedaba Hiccup. No les daría lo que querían.

Prontamente se encontró fuera de la ciudad parada donde comenzaba el camino alto. Sin armas, sin nada de lo que le habían quitado, y sin Hiccup.

Los guardias la abandonaron y ella comenzó a avanzar con pasos firmes hasta que llegó a inicio del bosque. Se detuvo y se sentó contra un árbol al borde del sendero.

Sentía que no podía avanzar más.

-Yo y mi amor verdadero ya no nos veremos más en las bellas costas del Loch Lomon.- Suspiró recordando las estrofas de una vieja canción.

Nunca llegaría al frente de batalla caminando sola y sin suministros. Tardaría semanas en regresar al Ben Lomond en las condiciones en que se encontraba. Pero tardaría una vida en sanar su corazón ahora que la mitad de él se encontraba encerrado en una celda esperando morir.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió poniéndose de pie para retomar el camino con determinación renovada.

Hiccup vio como la puerta se cerraba con estrepito y se mantuvo parado hasta que los pasos de su amada Astrid desaparecieron en la distancia. Se dejó caer contra la pared con el corazón ligero a causa de saber que ella ahora era libre. Solo le quedaba prepararse para enfrentar al verdugo la mañana siguiente.

Pasaron las horas haciendo que con cada una se sintiera más tranquilo respecto a su inminente final. De golpe se volvió a abrir la puerta, pero ni siquiera había caído la noche, por lo cual no comprendía que pudiera significar. El guardia se apartó haciendo una reverencia burlona para permitir que Astrid entrara con paso decidido y porte noble.

Hiccup miró atónito como ella ingresaba y la puerta volvía a cerrarse nuevamente tras ella.

-¡Astrid!

-Hiccup.- Suspiró con alegría dejando caer los hombros y relajando su postura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó con gran desconcierto.

-No te dejaré. No puedo. Prefiero que ambos recorramos juntos el camino bajo. Prometí que me casaría contigo cuando regresáramos a casa. Permíteme que me quede contigo y vallamos por ese sendero como si fuera nuestro camino de toda la vida juntos que no podremos tener.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió dejando escapar una sincera sonrisa antes de que se besaran.

Pasaron toda la noche sentados uno junto al otro sin necesidad de palabras para comprender todo lo que querían transmitirse. Y cuando el sol salió anunciando que el momento llegaba a su fin, la puerta se abrió una última vez. Ellos se pusieron de pie tomados de la mano y caminaron su último recorrido juntos antes de transitar el camino bajo.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Este es el momento oportuno para darle play a "Loch Lomond" cantado por Peter Hollens.

Lamentablemente me quedé sin tiempo y no puedo compartirles la investigación que hice. Lo tendré que hacer mañana.

Solamente les voy a decir que la famosa canción en la que me inspiré para ese párrafo es la segunda estrofa de "Touch the sky" cantado por Julie Fowlis (una genia, tienen que escucharla cantar en gaélico) de, adivinen, Brave.

Recuerden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	29. Larga historia

Hola todo mundo!

Estoy corta de tiempo, pero seguro que se van a dar cuenta solos de que fic es continuación este.

Dedicado a Dark-hime7. Gracias por el review y espero que puedas ponerte al día ;)

Y… That's right,Deary. Ya solo falta un día. Yeah, baby!

Y bueno… vamos a ver que sale. ;)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y DreamWorks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 29: Historia libre

" **Larga historia"**

Luego de esa sentencia me miró fija y seriamente en espera de mi respuesta.

Con esa simple frase destruyó toda la seguridad que creía tener en quien era y cientos de nuevas preguntas me asaltaron en un instante.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?- Contesté disimulando bastante bien mi inmensa confusión, cosa en la que me había vuelto bastante bueno a lo largo de los dos últimos meses.

Ella soltó una carcajada y con una cínica sonrisa me respondió con condescendencia.

-Nunca has visto una imagen de Black Night ¿Verdad? Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de confundirte con él. En especial yo.- Volvió a reemplazar su expresión por una asesina y dio un paso hacia mí para quedar a menos de dos metros.- Responde: ¿Quién eres?

-Bien.- Dije tragando el miedo que aquella chica me infundía.- En ese caso, no lo sé.

-Espera. ¿Qué?- Preguntó frunciendo el labio y parte de la nariz aparentando no saber si creerme o no.

-Larga historia.- Me encogí de hombros.- Perdí la memoria en un accidente y luego de un gran desconcierto llegué a pensar que era Black Night por varios motivos.

Blue Storm relajó su postura, pero no cambió la seriedad de su cara ni apartó sus tormentosos ojos de mí en ningún momento.

-Por favor, no creas que quise suplantarlo ni engañarte en ningún momento.- Expliqué con sinceridad sacudiendo las manos con guantes sin dedos delante de mí.

-Te creo.- Decretó después de dejar pasar un segundo.- Dime porqué lo creíste.

-Pues… en principio tengo poderes.- Revelé con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Puedo volar.

-Bien.- Asintió levemente esperando que continuara.

-También…- Dejé la frase en el aire mirando a ambos lados en busca de algún blanco. Divisé un letrero en el borde del techo a mi izquierda. Lo apunté con esa mano y disparé dejando una gran abolladura negra en la parte trasera de este.- Ouh… Ahora tendré que disculparme por vandalismo.- Me lamenté.

-De acuerdo. Dime que otros motivos.- Pidió sin inmutarse.

-Bien, encontré este traje a mí medida en su guarida.

-Aguarda.- Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir contando.- ¿Cómo en el mundo encontraste la cueva?- Demandó recobrando la expresión seria y solemne.

-Bueno, estaba dando un paseo y mis pies simplemente me llevaron solos hasta… ¿la cueva le dijiste? La verdad es que he tenido algunos recuerdos fugaces como estar usando esta máscara o disparar estas bolas de fuego azul.- Expliqué levantando una palma.

Ella me observó fijamente como si estuviera contemplando una pieza clave para resolver un gran enigma. Luego habló mientras se acercaba con pasos decididos.

-Confiaré en ti.- Decidió tendiéndome la mano.

Yo sonreí y se la estreché con confianza. Craso error. Me enteré que Blue Storm tenía súper fuerza cuando la aplicó en mi mano.

-No hagas que me arrepienta.- Amenazó bajando la voz y haciendo que me acercara a ella de manera dolorosa. Soltó mi mano de repente y se alejó dándome la espalda.- No te metas en problemas, mantén un perfil bajo, por nada del mundo permitas que nadie conozca tu doble identidad, y mañana te veré aquí a esta misma hora.- Ordenó.

-Aguarda.- Dije en un lapso de estupidez cediendo finalmente a la curiosidad que me había estado atacando constantemente desde que desperté. Ella se detuvo sin voltear a verme esperando que continuara.- ¿Cómo conoces a Black Night?- Me encontré preguntando antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

Se tensó en su lugar. Pensé que se iría sin más en el mejor de los casos, o me atacaría; pero con vos fría e inexpresiva contestó antes de volar lejos:

-Él era mi mentor.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Ya sé que me van a matar por dejarlo ahí, pero ya está confirmado el long fic para apenas termine Rose Garden. No pude hacerlo tan largo como quería porque no solo me quedé sin tiempo, sino porque mi computadora se tildó y borró gran parte de lo que ya tenía escrito (Mi computadora esta fallando últimamente, asique los hago personalmente responsables de rezar para que no haya más problemas, porque si me quedo sin computadora voy a desaparecer completamente de internet porque no tengo la capacidad de comprar una nueva.). Si hay una cosa que me hace entrar en crisis es tener que reescribir algo, es como si las palabras revolotearan en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, pero una vez que las escribo me abandonan dejando únicamente la imagen mental de la escena… No sé cómo explicarselós, pero me cuesta el doble reescribir una oración que un párrafo largo por primera vez.

Además, si les contara ahora todo no habría sorpresas cuando lean la versión extendida ;P

.oOIOo.

Y como les prometí, acá va la (demasiado resumida) clase de historia que les debía del fic "Loch Lomond" y su secuela "El camino bajo" (del cual también voy a hacer una versión extendida próximamente).

Empecemos con la canción en la que me inspiré: "Bonny bancks 'o Loch Lomond". Es una canción escrita supuestamente durante el jacobite uprising (levantamiento jacobita) de 1745, el cual no les voy a explicar en detalle porque es un poco complicado para resumirlo y no tuve oportunidad de investigarlo con profundidad. Algunos de los beligerantes partidarios de los Hanover eran medio crueles y cuando encontraban prisioneros hermanos o amigos los torturaban dejando en libertad a uno, pero el tema es que ellos decidían quien se iba permitiendo que el otro fuera ejecutado en su lugar.

El que canta la canción, se intuye que es un highlander que es esta situación se queda y le habla a su amigo sobre sus recuerdos de Loch Lomond y como se encontraba con su verdadero amor en la orilla.

A este hecho lo tomé para insertarlo en el contexto de la Batalla de Brunanburh en 937 (se discute por un par de años, pero para el caso es igual) librada entre los anglosajones del reino de Wessex bajo las órdenes del rey Athelstan, y el reino de Alba (primer nombre de Escocia y actual nombre en gaélico escoces) que reunía a los descendientes de los vikingos (todo un tema, años de guerras hasta conseguir la paz), los bretones y los escoceses, nombre bajo el cual se reunía a dos grandes grupos: los pictos y otros grupos étnicos nativos del norte de la isla, y los escotos, distintos grupos emigrantes de Irlanda. Si bien el reino de Alba perdió, peleó tan bien que Wessex acordó una frontera para frenar futuros conflictos que es la actual frontera entre Inglaterra y Escocia.

El gaélico fue el idioma de los celtas llevado a Alba por los escotos que emigraron, y se extendió tanto que hasta el día de hoy el idioma vernáculo de Escocia es el gaélico escoces (el cual sueño con poder aprender algún día). Por extención se le decía escoto a todo el que hablara esa lengua aunque no lo fuera, eh ahí el porqué del insulto del guardia.

Pasando a la clase de geografía…

El Loch Lomond es un lago ubicado en la frontera entre los Highlands y los Lowlands, pero pertenece íntegramente a las tierras altas, y se encuentra cerca de la famosa ciudad de Glagow. Es la concentración de agua dulce más extensa de todo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, únicamente superado en masa de agua (aunque no en superficie) por el Loch Ness. Dentro del Loch hay una gran cantidad de islas internas, y en su costa noreste se alza el Ben Lomond, una de las cumbres más altas de Escocia y la mayor se su cadena montañosa.

Hay muchísimo más para contarles, pero eso tendrá que esperar a la futura publicación del fic extendido.

Recuerden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	30. Un mundo sin dragones

Hey there!

Wow. Por fin se terminó el reto. ¿Quién lo diría? Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no iba a poder llegar al final pero sí se pudo.

Un par de datos.

¿Se dieron cuenta que en todos los fics en donde los gemelos tienen protagonismo el título es una pregunta? No fue adrede, la verdad me di cuenta recién después de repasar todo lo que tenía escrito.

En general me cuesta mucho inventar títulos, pero creo que en esta serie de fics me salieron bastante bien. ¿Qué opinan?

Al principio intenté que todos los encabezados terminaran con un "Y bueno… vamos a ver que sale" antes del fic, pero me olvidé después de un par. Jeje.

Y bueno. Acá va el último fic, el cual se me complicó bastante.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes y demás cosas relacionadas con Httyd no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y DreamWorks**.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Reto del día 30: One-shot sobre un mundo sin dragones (HTTYD 3)

" **Un mundo sin dragones" (Qué original ¬¬)** _(P: Vos lo dijiste u.u)_

-Ya es momento.- Anunció Astrid con un nudo en la garganta.

Sí. Ya era tiempo. Era muy doloroso recordar por qué los dragones deberían abandonar el archipiélago y la faz de la tierra de una vez y para siempre, pero así era. Tendrían que viajar al norte para trasladarse a una gran caverna subterránea donde de alguna misteriosa manera se alzaban bosques y junglas por kilómetros y kilómetros, antes de que el invierno los alcanzara y bloqueara todas las entradas.

Los jinetes la habían encontrado por accidente, pero eso era lo que salvaría a todos de la extinción.

Una inmensa cantidad de dragones estaba reunida frente a las costas de Berk. Asombrosamente grande, pero terriblemente pequeña si se pensaba que eran todos los dragones restantes en el mundo. Todos esperando las órdenes del alfa.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidió Hiccup mirándola con dolor.

Se acercó a Toothless, quien ya era más alto que él, y este agachó la cabeza para que Hiccup pudiera abrazarla.- Te extrañaré Bud.

Todos hicieron lo mismo con sus dragones, algunos de manera más efusiva y otro intentando no actuar tan distinto a su habitual carácter frio y distante, pero a todos le costaba.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver Windshear.- Prometió Heather antes de subir al barco que la regresaría a la isla de los Berserkers, desde donde la saludaba agitando la mano y forzando una sonrisa para evitar derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Ya vete chica.- Murmuró Astrid separándose de Stormfly tras haber enterrado la cara con fuerza en las escamad de su cuello.

Los dragones volaron hasta reunirse con el resto que nadaba o sobrevolaba las aguas esperando al único que faltaba.

Toothless miró con gran tristeza a Hiccup sin poder decidirse a dejarlo finalmente.

-Vete.- Dijo el castaño con ternura para incentivarlo a ir con su pueblo de dragones.

El Night Fury asintió con un gemido y despegó para guiar resto. Hiccup había trabajado por días para hacer un nuevo mecanismo que le permitiera volar solo y asegurarse que nunca le fallara, ahora que estaba listo debía cumplir con su deber de alfa. Voló hasta situarse a la cabeza del grupo y dio inicio a la gran migración. La última que jamás se vería.

.oOIOo.

-Buenos días mi lady.- Saludó Hiccup despertando a Astrid con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.- Repitió ella sonriendo a través de in bostezo.- Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Tienes razón. Debemos apurarnos para llegar al monumento antes que los demás.

Pocos minutos más tarde se encontraban listos para salir cuando un grito los hizo correr a la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡Stormfly, vuelve aquí!

-¿Qué ocurre Gerda?- Preguntó Astrid con el ceño fruncido a una niña de 7 años que era su viva imagen pero con ojos verdes.

-Stormfly no quiere bajar.- Explicó enfurruñada señalando hacia el techo donde la enorme Nadder miraba hacia abajo con frustración.

-Ya te hemos dicho cientos de veces que ella no es un juguete.- La reprendió su padre.- Por algo se incluye el "mortífero" en su nombre. Agradece que se escape de ti cuando la hayas sacado de quicio en lugar de ponerte en tu lugar como haría cualquier otro dragón.

-Y qué sé yo lo que haría otro dragón. Vivo en un mundo sin dragones.- Se defendió la orgullosa niña.- Los únicos que conozco son Stormfly y Toothless, las estatuas no cuentan.

-Gerda.- Dijo Astrid acercándose para ponerle una mano en el hombro.- Sé cuánto quieres poder montar a Stormfly o Toothless por tu cuenta. Pero solo podrás hacerlo si te ganas su confianza, y para eso no debes corretearlos hasta volverlos locos. Y mucho menos colgarte de sus espinas o intentar quitarle una aguja de su cola. Ahora vámonos.- Dio la conversación por terminada llamando a la Nadder con un gesto.- Es Thawfest y no podemos llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió desilusionada dejando caer los hombros mientras el Night Fury aparecía de su escondite.

-Ven. Montarás a Stromfly conmigo.- Invitó la rubia subiendo a su dragón, quien ahora debía echarse al piso por su tamaño.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó haciendo sonreír a sus padres.

.oOIOo.

Todos observaban como se alejaban las criaturas con las que tanto se habían acostumbrado a convivir. ¿Quién podría creer que algunos años atrás se habían encontrado en guerra?

-Los extrañaré.- Murmuró Astrid acercándose a Hiccup para tomarse de mano.

-Yo también.- Confesó con un suspiro permaneciendo fuerte por su pueblo.- Él es una parte de mí tanto como lo eres tú.

-Lo mismo ella para mí.

Algunos volaban con menos ánimo que otros por tener que abandonar a sus amigos humanos, pero quien más rezagada se había quedado era una Deadly Nadder celeste que miraba hacia atrás constantemente. En una de esas ocasiones sacudió la cabeza y trazó una cerrada curva antes de aumentar la velocidad para regresar a la isla.

-Stormfy.- Dijo Astrid acercándose al borde del acantilado donde ésta aterrizó.

La dragona inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en su amiga.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- La regañó con ternura.- Si no te vas te dejarán.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, Stormfly se sentó en la hierba acomodándose como si de un nido se tratase, expresando claramente que quería quedarse.

-Pero te quedarás sola.- Se preocupó Astrid no sabiendo si alegrarse o instarla a irse.

Ella emitió un graznido muy dulce y enterró con delicadeza su nariz en el estómago de su jinete.

-¿De verdad?- Susurró estupefacta sin poder creerlo.- ¿Enserio estas dispuesta a ser el único dragón para estar conmigo?

Sin despegarse de ella, asintió con suavidad siendo rodeada por los brazos de Astrid en un fuerte abrazo.

Toothless se había dado cuenta de la falta de Stormfly y se detuvo un momento para esperar su regreso. Pero al tomar consciencia de la decisión que ella había tomado, entrecerró los ojos de manera conflictiva. Se dirigió hacia un inmenso dragón del que nunca antes habían escuchado hablar, junto al cual volaba Cloudjumper. Se colocó frente al Stormcutter y gruñó de manera solemne haciendo que todos lo escucharan. Él le replicó, pero terminó cediendo al pedido del Night Fury, el cual rugió de manera muy elocuente para que no quedara duda alguna. Acababa de nombrar a un nuevo alfa.

Tras declinar su puesto y hacer una profunda inclinación ante el nuevo líder de los dragones, hizo gala de su increíble velocidad en una carrera hasta Berk.

Nadie había prestado atención a esto por estar al pendiente de la acción de Stormfly. Recién se dieron cuenta cuando escucharon el zumbido provocado por el vuelo del dragón que en su tiempo fuera el más temido.

-¡Toothless!- Exclamó el jefe absolutamente desconcertado un instante antes de que el aludido lo tacleara para aterrizar sobre él y lamerlo un par de veces.- Para. Para ¡Toothles, ya para! No puedes retrasar a los demás, bud. Tú eres el alfa.- Dijo al lograr ponerse de pie.

El ex alfa sacudió la cabeza con una gran y amistosa sonrisa para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cómo que ya no lo eres?

Como toda respuesta agitó la cola y, por segunda vez, rompió el mecanismo para volar solo contra una roca; y dándose vuelta hacia los dragones que permanecían expectantes, le gruñó una indicación a Stormfly. Lanzó un disparo de plasma al aire seguido por una llamarada de la dragona, al cual todos los demás se sumaron para saludar al nuevo alfa.

Cloudjumper trazó con gracia una maniobra antes de lanzarse hacia el norte para ser seguido por todos los dragones menos dos. Los únicos que se quedarían para a ayudar al pueblo de Berk en la tarea de levantar cientos de estatuas para que el recuerdo de todas esas criaturas no se perdieran cuando ellos ya no estuvieran. Aquellos que eligieron vivir en un mundo sin dragones.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, llegamos al último día.

La verdad, que alivio… y por el otro lado me da un poquito de nostalgia.

Cuantos fics, cuantas historias que salieron, cuantas ideas para versiones extendidas y long fics…

Y el conteo final va así:

30 fics, 24 historias, aproximadamente 49000 palabras de las cuales 40500 fueron texto y el resto notas, 123 páginas de Word, más de 65 reviews y demasiadas horas de locura. Sin mencionar ideas para futuros fics, versiones extendidas y dos libros.

Sé que son muchos los que leyeron esta colección de cuentos, y quisiera pedirles que (aunque no hayan dejado antes) me dejen un review diciéndome cual fue el mejor cuento, cual les gustó más, cual estuvo más flojo, qué opinaron del trabajo en general, cual fue el punto que me faltó para que hubiera sido mejor, etc. Mínimamente cual fue el mejor, y sí me dicen por qué se lo agradecería mucho.

A mí en lo personal me parece que los mejores fueron Loch Lomond y su secuela, Llevado al límite y La explicación del hardcore. Y el peor fue Día de pruebas junto con ¿Y ahora qué…?

Antes de irme definitivamente y apretar el botón de complete, les recuerdo que esto fue para un concurso. Si les gustó, porfa, déjenle un voto (busquen en mi página de face para enterarse como).

Denle una vuelta a Rose Garden y estén al tanto de los nuevos proyectos que tengo y voy a estar publicando lo antes posible.

Gracias a Drago Viking por la idea del reto (te quiero matar con mucho cariño sist'), a Sakura Yellow por todo el apoyo vía review y a todos los que dedicaron un tiempito para hacerme llegar un comentario (y también a HH). Los tengo presentes a todos en mis oraciones ;D

Recuerden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, se despide (Por última vez en esta colección)…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


End file.
